


Destiel_love.story_drabbles

by its_not_natural_take2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Counter Sex, Desperation, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Language, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from my instagram account</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Will Be Mine

"That you will be mine,  
By takin' our time."  
-Led Zeppelin  
-What Is and What May Never Be

 

Cas had taken to hanging out with Dean in his room when the boys weren't on a case, even though he had his own room. If it were anyone else, Dean may be more than a little irritated, but this was Cas. After the fall Dean had found him wandering on the side of a back road. Whether it be random luck or divine intervention, Dean couldnt decide. All he knew was he was happy to have the former angel safe where he could keep an eye on him. And if Cas wanted to hang out in his room with him, that was perfectly fine, it saved him all kinds of anxiety about what kind of trouble he could get into, even within the confines of the bunker.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at how new everything was to Cas. From learning to do the simplest tasks, to enjoying the things that so many people took for granted. He made it his personal mission to make sure Cas experienced everything, found himself looking forward to finding new things for Cas to enjoy. Watching Cas' face as he listened to Zeppelin for the first time, had to down right be the best though and the event that followed only slightly had something to do with that.

Sam and Dean had just gotten back from a routine hunt. As had become customary, Dean headed right to his room for a shower, washing away the grime of the road. When he walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he saw that Cas was curled up on the loveseat in the corner of the room. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He'd be lying if he said he hadnt missed him while they were away. There was a comfort to knowing Cas would be here, when he got back. And Dean wasnt a fool, he knew what that meant, what this was leading to in his heart, he simply didnt care. There was a purity to how this was all happening, and why shouldnt they be able to find some kind of peace after everything they had gone through together.

Dean sighed, pushing the thoughts and emotions to the side, it was ok that they were there, but there was no way he was going to push this thing with Cas. This was one thing that Cas was going to have to take the lead on, if he chose to. Cas was in an impressionable state, and while Dean didnt mind stearing him toward liking the same kind of food he liked, or even the same kind of movies and music... Dean paused at that thought, realizing that he hadnt shared music with Cas yet. 

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out clothes, lost in his own thoughts on which music he was going to show Cas first. He could feel the excitement washing over him. There was so much good music out there, so many great bands, so many amazing songs. He was so caught up in trying to figure out where to start in his music library, that he had forgotten that Cas was sleeping right across the room and dropped his towel, before pulling on his sweats. Pulling his tshirt over his head he suddenly remembered he wasnt alone and he whipped his head around catching Cas' wide eyed stare.

"Hello Dean" Cas said after a long moment, sitting up on the couch.

"Hey Cas" Dean said taking a step forward. Cas obviously was going to ignore what had just happened, hell, maybe he hadnt woken up til after he put his pants on any way. Either way, Dean was more than happy to move on. "Not that I mind, but why are you sleeping in here? Don't you like your room?"

"I find your room more comfortable than mine. I thought since you weren't here, I would just sleep here. But now that your back, I can go back to my room, so you can get some sleep." Cas stood up. "I'm sure you're tired"

"No Cas, it's ok. I'm not really tired, still kind of wound up from the hunt. You are always welcome in my room. Even though I don't understand why you find my room more comfortable, yours is the exact same." Dean sat down on the edge of the bed.

Cas simply shrugged, sitting back down on the couch looking at the floor. "Are you certain you don't mind me staying here? I can go whenever you want, I don't want to be a bother."

"Cas, you aren't a bother, I enjoy your company." Dean watched as Cas lifted his head, seeing a smile flicker at the corner of his mouth. "Hey, I was going to listen to some music, just to unwind. You wanna listen with me?" 

"I think I would very much enjoy that Dean." Cas' smile widened.

"Alright then, why don't you come on over and sit on the bed, I'll grab my ipod" Dean chuckled as Cas tilted his head in that adorable way he always did when he didnt understand something. He explained as best he could so Cas would understand what it was, as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed it and the ear buds that he hated. But it would be very difficult for both of them to ear one set of headphones. He made a mental note to pick up a docking station. 

When he turned around he saw Cas was still sitting on the loveseat. "Cas, c'mon man, you gotta come over here. Sit on the bed with me." Dean sat up on the bed with his legs crossed, and Cas soon joined him, mimicking how he was sitting. Dean was still trying to decide on a song to start with, frustrated, not able to decide on which one to start with, he decided to just put it on shuffle, let fate or whatever decide, they were all good. 

He looked up at Cas who was sitting toward the foot of the bed and smiled. "Cas, you're going to have to scoot up here, I only have ear buds, so we're gonna have to share, you need to be closer." 

Cas inched up the bed until their knees met. Dean reached out with one of the ear buds and placed it in Cas' right ear, making sure it was in place. His hand lingering on the side of Cas' face, probably a little longer than was completely necessary. Dean pulled the other bud up to his ear, but the cord was shorter than he thought and he had to lean in a little in order for it to reach. Cas mimicked his movement and their foreheads were less than six inches apart. Dean looked up at Cas, catching his soft gaze, a smile playing at his lips. "Are you ready to listen to some amazing music Cas?"

"Yes Dean, I'm ready." Cas folded his hands and placed them in his lap, looking down as Dean pressed play. 

Dean smiled as Robert Plant's voice came through softly "And if I say to you tomorrow. Take my hand, child, come with me." He looked up at Cas, watching his face as the music changed from soft and slow, to hard. Cas closed his eyes as though he was soaking in every word, every note. A soft smile playing across his lips as his head slowly bobbed to the beat. Dean's smile widened at that, instinct, that was pure instinct. This was the best part in sharing something with Cas for the first time. He was eager for new experiences, wanted to savor every moment.

When the song ended Cas looked up at Dean, his eyes positively glowing. And, oh my god, Dean thought, were those tears? Dean's eyebrows twisted in question. "Cas, are you ok?" leaning in a little coser, "are you crying?" He reached out and placed his hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Yes Dean. I'm ok, and I'm crying. That was beautiful. Can we listen to it again?" 

Dean chuckled, letting out a sigh of relief. "Yea Cas, we can listen to it again. Or we can listen to something else, Led Zeppelin is my favorite band, I have all of their songs, we can listen to more than just one of them."

"No Dean, I really would like to listen to this one again. I really enjoyed it. Please."

"Of course Cas." Dean pressed play again. This time as the music started Dean mimicked Cas, looking down toward where their knees were touching. He closed his eyes and let himself get carried into the song. It was one of his favorites, but really there weren't many Zeppelin songs that he hadnt at one point or another concidered his favorite. 

As the music faded at the end of the song Dean realized that he had leaned forward and his forehead was now resting against Cas'. How long had they been sitting there like that? Dean took in a deep breath as he sat up sharply, the ear buds falling out of both their ears. "I'm sorry Cas, guess I'm more tired than I thought. I'm going to call it a night ok?" Dean shifted back, breaking all physical contact with him.

"Alright Dean." Cas shifted, unfolding and swinging his legs to the side of the bed and paused, looking back toward Dean. "Dean, would it be ok." He hesitated.

"What is it Cas?"

"Could I borrow your ipod? I would like to continue listening to that song." 

Dean couldnt help the smile that stretched his lips. "Yea Cas, that would be fine. Here let me set it up so it will continually play the same song. That way you don't have to keep pressing play." Dean put the song on repeat and showed Cas what button to push to get it started. He also got up and changed the buds out for his good head phones. "Here Cas, these are what I wear when I listen to music as I'm going to sleep. They're durable, so don't be afraid to fall asleep with them on." Dean handed them to Cas.

"Thank you Dean. " Cas leaned in for what Dean thought was going to be a hug. But no, those were definitely lips he felt on his cheek. It was soft and quick, but yes, Cas had definitely kissed him. "Goodnight Dean" Cas said as he turned toward the door. 

Dean stood, frozen in place by what had just happened. He was trying to wrap his mind around it when he heard Cas faintly singing as he walked out he door. He only made out the last 4 words "by takin' our time"

 

That had been almost a month ago, try as he might, Dean had not been able to convince Cas to listen to a different song. He was stuck on this one, listened to it on constant repeat, depleting the battery, and getting irritated that he couldnt listen to it as it charged. Dean had picked up a docking station, but was afraid to let Cas know, because as much as Dean loved the song, he didn't want to listen to it over and over.

The other events that had occurred that night, were not brought up by either of them. Though Dean had noticed on more than one occasion subtle changes in Cas' behavior toward him. Oh, there had always been the lingering looks, and the invasion of personal space, what was new was the touching. Cas had been taking every opportunity to touch Dean. It was always subtle, and in no way overtly sexual, but it was happening more often and every time it did, Dean felt an immense warmth wash over him. He tried to show Cas he was open to whatever he may want, but he wasn't sure how to do that without taking charge. Dean had always been the take charge kind of guy when it came to relationships, but he didnt want that with Cas. He was certain that Cas wanted to take their relationship to another level, but he had long decided, that Cas would have to be the one to do that. 

Dean walked into the kitchen to find that Cas was standing at the sink washing dishes from their dinner. He smiled, taking a moment to watch him. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Dean still found it a little odd seeing him out of the suit and trenchcoat that he had worn for so many years. But he wasnt going to lie, Cas' ass looked amazing in a pair of jeans, and even though the tshirt was loose fitting, Dean was mesmerized more often than not watching his muscles move beneath the cotton. He stood there watching Cas for a few moments, before he noticed the soft singing, though he couldnt quite make out the words. He obviously knew what song Cas was singing, seeing as he only knew one. 

Dean inched closer, trying to listen to Cas' singing. He had been trying to hear him sing for weeks now. But somehow Cas always knew when he was around, and stopped. Dean held his breath, trying to be as quiet as possible, but today was no exception. "Hello Dean" Dean froze at the sound of Cas' voice.

"Hey Cas." He walked up next to him and put his bowl into the dish water. "You know you don't always have to do the dishes Cas."

"I don't mind. I like to be useful, and its relaxing. Though I do usually enjoy it better when I can listen to your ipod. How much longer until its charged?" Cas washed the bowl and spoon that Dean had put into the sink. After rinsing and putting them in the strainer, he emptied both sinks and dried his hands.

"Really Cas? I think its time we listened to something else. You are so hung up on one song, when theres so much more out there." Dean sighs, taking a hold of Cas' wrist and leads him out of the kitchen.

"Dean, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Cas stammers, shocked but keeping up with Dean as he pulls him down the hallway toward his room. 

"Listen Cas, I completely appreciate, and actually love, that you enjoy that song so much. But how can you ever truly know if its good if you don't have anything to compare it to." They reach Dean's room and go in before Dean lets Cas' wrist go. "Go sit we're going to listen to some different songs." He walks over to the closet and grabs his ipod docking station, still in the box. He sets it up on the night stand before grabbing his ipod and setting it into the dock. Cas is kneeling in the middle of the bed watching Dean closely.

"Ok Cas, we'll stick to Zeppelin, since you obviously already like them." Dean sits up on the bed against the headboard and presses the shuffle button on the remote. Robert Plant's voice comes through the speakers, and Dean can hardly believe it. "And if I say to you tomorrow. Take my hand, child, come with me." 

"Wow, ok, that's weird. We'll just skip this one" Dean lifts the remote to look at it.

Cas moves quickly up to Dean and grabs his hand with the remote in it. "No Dean, please, let it play. I want to listen to it with you again." Cas looks at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean lets out a small sigh, "Yea ok Cas, but just once. Then we are listening to something else." He lets his hand fall to his lap, hyper aware that Cas has not yet let it go. His hands are still warm from the hot dish water and still a little damp. Dean looks up at Cas as he starts to hum along with the lyrics.

Cas has moved a little closer and when the chorus plays for the third time, Cas catches Dean face in his hand, tilting it toward his and starts singing, just loud enough that Dean can hear, "That you will be mine, by taking our time." Cas leans in and brushes his lips against Dean's. When Dean's lips part in a soft gasp, Cas presses into him, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

Dean sits frozen in place when Cas pulls away, just far enough to look into Dean's face. "Dean?"

"Yea Cas?" he says after a moment. He still trying to grasp what just happened. Cas had finally kissed him, really kissed him. It was taking all of his energy not to flip Cas over and take him. 

"Is it ok that I kissed you?" 

Dean couldnt help but smile. "Yea Cas, its ok that you kissed me."

Cas lowered his head, but Dean could see the smile there. He sees Cas' chest heave with a deep breath before he looks back up at him."Would it be alright if I did it again?"

Dean reached his hand up and cupped Cas' face. "Yea Cas, you can do it again."

There wasn't a moment's hesitation before Cas' mouth was on Dean's again, with a little more force than the first time, but still tender. This time when Dean opened his mouth he met Cas' tongue with his own and deepened the kiss. A shudder ran through his body as Cas moaned into his mouth and ran his hand into his hair, trying to pull him in even deeper. When they broke the kiss, they both were left gasping for air, foreheads pressed against each other.

"Dean..."

"Yea Cas?"

"The first time you showed me this song, I knew..."

"Knew what Cas?"

"That you will be mine, by takin our time." Then Cas leaned in and kissed Dean again, and Dean knew, that this was only the beginning. And Dean was perfectly fine with taking their time, but he had always been Cas'.


	2. Let's Spend the Night Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ever since I watched Season 9 episode 6 "Heaven Can't Wait" for the first time I wondered something... What happens between the scene where Dean and Cas are leaving Nora's house after defeating Ephraim, and the next scene where Dean is dropping Cas off at the Gas and Sip. 
> 
> What makes me ask this (aside from my love of Destiel and wanting to give them time together even if its off screen) is a simple matter of timeline continuity. Ok, Cas showed up at her house at 7, and we already know Nora's date was a flop, but still we will say that its about 10:30 pm when they leave her house. Lets also assume that the Gas and Sip opens the same time most gas stations do, say 7 am... ok, so Dean drops him off a little early, but the sun is risen, so for the sake of arguement lets say its 6 am... that still leaves about 7 - 8 hrs of time unaccounted for... 
> 
> WHAT HAPPENS in those missing hours?
> 
> Well I have taken it upon myself to theorize... Keeping with my theme of using music lyrics... Here it is...

-Rolling Stones  
-Let's Spend The Night Together

"Now I need you more than ever,  
Let's spend the night together."

 

Cas turned and walked down the sidewalk toward the classic black car waiting for him. Dean was standing on the other side of the car, on his phone. When he turned to face him, Cas felt warmth and comfort wash over him. Things had been so hard for him lately, at times he was afraid he wouldn't be able to make it on his own. Even though he hadn't been happy to see him when he'd shown up unannounced at the Gas n Sip earlier, he was most assuredly glad that Dean was here now. 

Dean was the only person who could make him feel safe, even when the world was literally falling apart around them. And especially now that Cas no longer had his grace and was vulnerable in ways he never was before. And even though Dean had kicked him out of the bunker after rescuing him from April without so much as an explanation. Dean was the only reason Cas got up everyday and trudged forward with his now seemingly meaningless, mundane life as a sales associate at the Gas n Sip. 

Cas paused at the car, looking at his always righteous man, the man he had pulled from purgatory all those years ago. The man who had been everything to Cas for so long. Dean puts his phone away and looks at him "Where to Cas?" The question hangs in the air for a moment before Cas simply grabs the door handle of the Impala and slides into the leather clad front seat. He takes a deep breath, there are so many memories in this car for him, and he knows there are even more for Dean. He takes in the smell of the leather and of Dean, he's missed this so much, missed the comfort of having Dean around.

Dean pops the driver's door and slides into the seat behind the wheel, where he looks more at home than any place Cas has ever seen him. Without a word he closes the door and starts the car, the engine roaring to life, and sending the familiar rumble through Cas' body. Every passing moment is one closer to having to say goodbye again, and Cas just is not ready for that. He turns and looks as his profile, light moving over his face highlighting different features as they drive down the street. 

Dean furrows his brow slightly "So, am I just going to drive aimlessly, or are you going to tell me where you're staying?"

"Uh, you can just drop me back at the store, I've got to open in the morning anyway." He says quietly, hoping that Dean wont notice the time, which of course he does.

"Jeez Cas, it's not even 10:30, what times does the store open any way?"

"Not until 7, but I like to go in early and get stuff done before." Cas looks out the passenger window, he doesnt want to tell Dean that he's been sleeping in the back room.

"Cas, seriously, there's no way Nora pays you enough to practically be living there. Besides, you've had kind of a rough night. Let me take you home so you can get some sleep."

The silence is deafening, Cas doesn't know what he can say to make Dean just take him back to the Gas and Sip without asking him more questions. The feeling of defeat is overwhelming, he has to just tell Dean the truth. "Nora pays me a fair wage and I, um, I have a sleeping bag there, I will catch some sleep in the back room, it's fine Dean. Please just drop me off there, and you can make your way back to the bunker."

Dean snaps his head and looks at Cas, "Are you telling me that you've been living in the back room of a gas station!?" Dean pulls to the side of the road when Cas doesn't answer right away. He throws the car in park and turns to face him. "Cas? Answer me... are you?"

Cas lifts his eyes and looks into Dean's face, concern written all over it. He can't say the words, so he simply nods. 

Dean heaves a heavy sigh, "Jesus Cas. Why didnt you tell me? You can't be living at a gas station."

"I have no where else to go Dean. You kicked me out remember?" Cas said lightly, but once he said the words out loud an angry fire began to burn in him, and he couldn't stop. "You left me stranded, I've done the best I can, and now you're here telling me it isnt good enough. Well, Fuck you Dean, I'm trying. I'm alone, the world is a cold place, and you, you shoved me out here alone." He hated the harshness his voice carried, but it needed to be said. "Just take me back to the gas station and go on your way. I'm no longer your problem." He shifted in his seat away from Dean and looked back out the window. Waiting for Dean to either say something, or simply start driving again. He did the latter. 

There was only the sound of the engine as they drove, Cas could feel his heart racing. He was torn between wanting to get as far away from Dean as possible and never leaving his side. He watched out the window as they passed houses he didnt recognize, he had no idea which direction they were going in, he doubted that if he had to walk that he would have been able to find his way back to the gas station. He spent most of his time there, and hadn't really wandered far when he wasnt working. But still Nora didnt live that far away, and nothing here looked familiar. Cas glanced at the clock, they had been driving for at least 10 minutes, they should most definitely be there by now. 

Cas was about to ask Dean where he was taking him, when the car slowed and turned left, Cas looked up and saw they were pulling into a motel parking lot. Neither of them said a word as Dean pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car, walking toward the door marked OFFICE. Cas watched him through the window as he talked to the young woman behind the desk, and kept his eyes on him as he came back out glancing down the building and then got back in the car. Still not a word was said as Dean moved the car down the lot and parked directly outside room 9.

Dean killed the engine and got out, Cas kept his eyes on him as he walked behind the car and popped the trunk, grabbed his over night bag and then walked up, pausing beside the passenger door. He rapped on the window and motioned for Cas to follow as he continued to the door of the motel room. Cas hesitantly got out of the car and followed Dean, reaching him just as he opened the door and walked into the small room. Dean flicked the light on beside the one queen size bed, which Cas eyed and quizzically looked at Dean.

Dean shrugged, "I've rented the room for a month, I figured that would give you enough time to look for an apartment, which you should. You can stay here, but in the long run, an apartment will be cheaper for you Cas. I asked, the Gas and Sip is only a couple blocks away, so you can walk to work. I'm gonna go get washed up before getting back on the road." 

Cas stood frozen by the door for a long while before moving further into the room. It was small, but clean. There was a small couch on the far side of the room and a small dresser as well with a tv on top. By the window to the right of the door, there was a table with two chairs. To the left of the door there was a small nook with a very small stove, a refrigerator that sat on top of a cupboard in the corner, and a single basin sink, sunk into the small counter top. Cas ventured into the room and sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Dean. 

A few minutes later, Dean walked out of the bathroom, with one towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand drying his hair. Cas looked up at him, suddenly uncomfortable. Of course he had seen Dean without a shirt many times, he'd even seen him in just a towel before, but not since he became human. Dean was beautiful, Cas had always thought so, but now his body was reacting very suddenly in a way that he was not used to.

Dean walked over to where he had set his bag and started pulling out cloths. "Shower's free Cas, you should clean up."

"I don't have any clean clothes Dean, there's no point in me cleaning up if I don't have anything to change into."

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked over at him. "Tell you what. You go get in the shower, I saw a Walmart just up the street, I'll go get you some cloths and be back by the time you get done."

"OK Dean, Thank you." Cas stood and made his way to the bathroom. He leaned against the door after closing it and let out a deep sigh, earlier today when Dean had shown up, he felt proud of himself for everything that he had accomplished on his own. But Dean was very good at making him realize there was still so much that he didnt know, that he wasnt handling properly on his own. He knew Dean didnt mean to make him feel like such a child, he was just trying to make sure Cas was taken care of. But he was still left with a feeling of helplessness, and loneliness. He was so cut off from everything that was familiar. When Sam and Dean had first found him and took him back to the bunker, he thought that things were going to be ok now. He might be cut off from heaven, but he'd still have his family. But then that was ripped from him too, Dean had kicked him out. Cas cried uncontrollably for hours after that, he couldnt stop, as much as he had wanted to, knowing that it served no purpose, but he just couldnt stop. 

He shook his head, pushing away the memory of those first few nights after he left the bunker. He stripped his cloths off and walked to the shower, turning it on as hot as he could stand it. This was something that he did enjoy about being human, showers. He loved the way the water felt running over his body, how his muscles would relax under the pulsing warmth. He grabbed the wash cloth and soap, and began washing his body. As he ran the washcloth over his skin he started to think of Dean in the shower, only minutes ago, doing the same thing. 

His mind wandered to thoughts of what Dean looked like standing in the shower, white soap suds running over his firm tan body. His breath hitched as his hand moved over his stomach, down to his increasingly hard dick. He wouldn't lie, he had found himself absently touching his own member quite frequently after that night with April. Even though she had killed him the next morning, she had shown him how wonderful sexual pleasure was. He had never fully understood it before that night. He would further admit, if only to himself, that more often than not, it was Dean's face that he saw when he imagined being with someone. It was the thought of Dean now, imagining him in this shower with him, the image of what he looked like when he came out of the bathroom, that had made his member grow with desire.

Cas let out a low moan as he ran his hand over his hard cock, slippery with a mixture of water, soap and precome that was leaking out of him. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Imagined Dean kneeling before him, working his hand over him. Imagined him running his tongue down the length of him from the tip to the base and back up again before swallowing him down again. Cas let out another moan, this one was a little louder, and he only half hoped that Dean had already left to go to the store. He pumped his dick harder and faster as he raced toward that intense rush of white heat that began with the warm pooling he felt in his stomach. Cas threw his head back, his mouth gaping, breath ragged, dirty little moans pouring out of him as he felt his cock pulse in his hand and white streaks shot out of him. He couldn't be certain but an "Oh, Dean" might have escaped his lips too as he fell over the edge. He kept his hand tight, but slowed the movements, milking himself through his orgasm. He let out another moan as he came down.

When Cas walked out of the room, he looked around, but Dean was not back yet. Not sure what to do with himself in just his towel, he decided to lay down on the bed and wait for Dean to return. He must have been more tired than he realized, closing his eyes just for a moment, he fell asleep, not even hearing the door open, when Dean returned. Before he opened his eyes, he heard the soft voices coming from the TV, he rolled over and cracked his eyes, the only light in the room was coming from the tv, and he could just barely make out Dean laying on the couch. "Dean?" he asked softly.

Dean's head turned toward him. "Hey Cas. Must've been quite tired huh?" he asked sitting up on the couch, muting the tv with the remote.

"Yea, I guess I was." Cas sat up, realizing that he had a blanket covering him, he quirked an eyebrow at Dean.

"You looked so peaceful, I didnt want to wake you, and I didnt want you to get cold. I figured I'd stay a while, didn't want to just head out without saying goodbye." Dean sat up on the couch and stretched a little.

"You didn't have to stay, despite what you think, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You should not feel any obligation to me or my well being. " Cas said in a low tone, hanging his head. Part of him was indeed very happy that Dean was here when he woke up, but another part of him wished he would have slipped out while he was still sleeping. Letting go, watching Dean leave him, that was going to be hard. Suddenly Cas felt a heaviness in his chest, and there was burning in his eyes. Great, he thought, I'm going to start crying. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control. It was bad enough that Dean thought he couldnt take care of himself, the last thing he needed was for Dean to see him crying too. Cas wasn't used to all these emotions so easily overwhelming him.

"Cas?" Dean's voice came from a lot closer that it was just a moment ago. Cas looked up, eyes wet despite trying to hold back the tears. Dean looked down at him, his expression morphed from curiosity to concern as he sat on the bed next to him. "Cas, talk to me man"

Cas couldn't find his voice, terrified that if he even tried to speak he would break. Instead he hung his head again, and wiped at his eyes with his hand as he heaved a deep sigh, trying to shove everything back down. But when he felt Dean's hand on his bare shoulder, he lost it, all the control he was managing to hold onto, melted away and the tears began to flow. He felt Dean shift in closer to him on the bed and pull him into his chest.

"C'mon Cas.You gotta talk to me man. Please, I've never seen you like this. You gotta tell me whats going on." Cas rest his head on Dean's chest, relishing in the rumble as Dean spoke softly to him. He shifted in closer, seeking out Dean's comfort and warmth and before he knew it he was practically curled up into Dean's lap, arms wrapped around his back. He was waiting for Dean to pull away at any moment, but he didn't, he just let Cas cry in his arms, his hand absently stoking his hair. 

After a while, Cas' tears subside and when he feels calm he leans back and looks up at Dean. His heart thuds loudly in his chest as he admires Dean from this angle, and the kindness in his eyes. Cas watches as Dean's tongue flicks across his lips, it happens all so suddenly, Cas hasn't even had time to think, but suddenly his lips are pressed against Dean's, his tongue searching out the taste of him. He feels Dean tense up slightly beneath him, but Cas doesnt relent. This may be his only chance to taste him, to know what Dean feels like in his arms. Dean's leaving him again anyway, so what the hell.

Cas moves his hand up to the back of Dean's head and into his hair as he climbs up onto Dean, straddling his lap, blanket falling away as he does. He completely forgets that he had fallen asleep wearing only a towel, until he feels the rough denim rub against him. The sensation is wonderful and he moans against Dean's mouth. Dean still hasn't moved, he hasn't exactly kissed him back, but he hasn't pushed him away either. Cas runs his tongue over Dean's lips one last time before pulling back and opening his eyes.

Dean's expression is one of surprise, his eyes are wide, and his mouth gapes a little after Cas pulls away. Cas hears a small huff escape him before he clears his throat. "uh, Cas?" Dean asks slowly "What exactly was that?" His voice is surprisingly calm.

Cas lowers his head, breaking eye contact as he licks the taste of Dean off his lips, sucking the lower one in savoring it before he speaks. "I'm..." he starts, hes... he's what exactly? sorry? no, he's not sorry... he wants Dean, he'll never be sorry for that. "I just wanted to know what that was like. I... I'm just lonely Dean. I've been so alone, and I've missed you." Cas looked watching Dean's face soften. "I'm not going to say sorry, I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I've wanted to do that for a long time, and since I lost my grace, since becoming human, those feelings have only grown stronger, you are all I think about." Cas waits for Dean to reply and Dean just stares at him. "It's ok Dean. You don't have to say anything. I just...I just couldn't hold back anymore. You were here, you were holding me, and that felt so nice. After all of those years of me comforting you, it felt nice to have you do that for me. And you're leaving me again, I just wanted to take a little bit to carry with me... It does...."

"Cas, I... Uh..." Dean started and Cas shook his head

"It doesn't have to mean anything Dean. I dont want you to leave yet. Please, will you just stay with me? I'm not asking for anything more than comfort, will you please just stay here with me?" Cas waits a moment, Dean still not speaking, not moving at all. "Ok, I understand." Cas says softly, suddenly feeling even more pathetic and helpless than he did earlier. 

He starts to pull away when he hears Dean sigh and feels his arms tighten around his back. "Cas" Dean's voice comes out almost as low moan. Cas lifts his eyes to Dean's again, and he can see something shift in them, the confusion and hesitation gone, replaced by something softer. Cas takes a chance and leans in, once again pressing his lips to Dean's and this time Dean kisses him back softly. His mouth opening easily when Cas moves his tongue across his lips again, meeting Cas with his own tongue and letting out a soft moan at the contact.

Dean's hands run along Cas' back as the kiss deepens, and Cas feels him grip his hips as Dean pulls him into his body. Cas breaks the kiss throwing his head back and moaning at the increased friction he feels, grinding his hips down into Dean, reveling in the amazing sensation. Dean takes the opportunity to plant soft kisses on his neck, licking and biting any skin he can get his mouth on. Cas bites his lip before taking Dean's mouth with his again, plunging his tongue into his mouth greedily as he rolled his hips into Dean, his hardening dick rubbing against the crotch of Dean's jeans. 

"Cas..." Dean moans against his mouth, pulling his hips into him harder, bucking his own hips to meet Cas'.

"Dean.... ungh... I need you." Cas murmers and he feels Dean freeze beneath him. Cas leans back and looks at him. "Dean?"

"Cas, I'm..." Dean starts, and then looks over Cas' shoulder as though trying to distance himself from the situation at hand. He sighs heavily before looking back at Cas. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I just can't." Dean shifted, nudging Cas gently. Cas moved off him and sat on the bed, one leg pulled up to him and just watched Dean stand and walk toward the center of the room. Cas knew Dean well enough to be able to read his body language. He knew that Dean was feeling overwhelmed with everything that was going on, and he was having a hard time processing this.

As much as Cas desperately wanted Dean, needed Dean. He didnt want to force Dean to do anything he wasnt ready for. "Dean, it's ok. I'm not expecting anything from you. I would still like for you to stay with me, but it doesn't have to anything more than that."

Dean wiped his hands over his face and slumped his shoulders a bit, turning to face Cas once again. "Dude, we were in full make out mode not even two minutes ago, and you're sitting there naked on the bed with... " Dean sighed, his eyes running down the length of Cas' body, resting for a moment on his erection, and then flicked back to meet Cas'. "And you're telling me you don't want more? I don't buy it."

Cas got up onto his knees and moved toward the foot of the bed, closer to Dean. "I'm not saying I don't want it, I want you Dean, I want to give myself to you in ways that I never have before, but have always wanted to. What I am saying is, I am not going to force myself on you. If this is not what you want, its ok. I don't need you to take pity on me. I don't want you to be with me just because you feel some kind of obligation. I need you Dean, and I will take you in any way that you want to give yourself to me."

Dean was looking at the floor, unable to keep eye contact with Cas as he had moved closer to him. There was a long silence that hung heavy in the air. Cas got off the bed, and took Dean's hand in his. "Dean, I need you. I don't think you will ever understand how much I just need you in my life. Please stay with me tonight." Cas sighed, lifting Dean's hand to his mouth and placing a soft kiss there. "I'm going to take a moment in the bathroom, and get dressed. I hope that you will still be here when I come out, but I will understand if you decide to go. Thank you for everything you have helped me with." Cas let go of Dean's hand, walked over to the table and grabbed the bag with the new cloths Dean had picked up for him.

When he opened the bag, he saw two small boxes in amongst the clothing, recognizing them immediately he turned to question Dean, and found that he was right behind him. "Dean?" The words were barely out of his mouth before Dean was on him, arms around his waist, pulling him into his body. Their mouths devouring each other, tongues meeting feverishly.

"Cas, I need you too." Dean said breaking the kiss. His tongue flicked over his lips as he caught Cas' curious gaze. "I heard you in the shower earlier. God Cas, do you have any idea the effect you have on me." Dean rotated his hips, grinding his trapped erection into Cas' thigh, a moan escaping both their lips as he did. "Its overwhelming, I never thought you'd want me like this. Hell, part of me thinks I fell asleep on the couch over there and this is all a dream." He ran his hands down Cas' back and grabbed his ass, pulling him forcefully into his body, and another moan escaped them both. 

"Dean" Cas said, placing a kiss on his lips. "Certainly if this is a dream, I'm the one having it" He kissed him again, a little deeper. "But if this is just a dream." another kiss "Lets make it a really good one." Cas moved his hands to Dean's belt and quickly unbuckled it and his jeans, forcing them down over his hips and ass. He once again trapped his mouth with his own as he ran his hand under the waistband of Dean's boxers, wrapping his fingers around his hot erection. Dean's fingers bit into Cas' ass as he moaned into his mouth.

"Oh God, Cas!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm gonna say sorry that I've left you where I did, but please hear me out, I do have a reason for it!  
> I have been thinking of this story for quite awhile, and while the basis is still there, it went a completely different way than I EVER intended it to. I ran into the problem of desperately wanting to give Dean and Cas this amazing time together, but being that it takes place during an episode, I had to hold to what was actually given to us, hence the reason we start literally in the episode. So as I was writing, I had to keep in mind what happens the morning after the scene I was trying to write. This is more difficult than I had imagined. I couldnt get myself to put it into words that they were actually together, knowing that they still aren't in the show.  
> So what I have done is left it at a point where it's up to you. You can let your dirty little mind take you to all the places you want it to between them, and still have the morning after be as it is given to us, or you can rewrite the story as it happened cononically. You could also let it all be a dream, and not have to face he questions of if they were together for those blissfully sexy hours, why did they still part ways in the morning....  
> I'm sorry if you don't understand why I left it where I did, but I just couldnt bring myself to make that descision, as all of them make sense to me, and could be wonderful!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you as always for taking your time to read them! (Comments always welcome!)


	3. No One Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original imagine (unknown author)
> 
> Imagine Castiel's 14 year old neighbor Dean constantly coming over to his house and asking Cas to make him pie because "you make the best pie ever, Mr. Novak" and Cas always does because Dean's so cute with his freckles and cracking voice.
> 
> Then the winchester's move and Dean confesses his giant crush on Cas before he goes and Cas thinks its adorable because Dean's so young and Dean asks for a kiss but Cas only gives him one on the forehead.
> 
> But then years later Cas gets a knock on his door and 20 year old Dean pushes him against the wall and says "I'm ready for my grown up kiss now, Mr. Novak" and then he fucks Cas until they're both shaking and screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this prompt a couple times on the internet and decided that i just HAD to have the full story. 
> 
> This MAY just be the filthiest thing I have ever written, and I'm kind of nervous about sharing it with ya'll... Please be sure to comment if you like it or think that it could use some work....

"There's no one like you  
I can't wait for the nights with you  
I imagine the things we'll do  
I just wanna be loved by you"

~No One Like You  
~Scorpions

 

Castiel opened the oven and pulled out the apple pie with his mitted hands. He heard the knock at the door he had been waiting for. Just like always, little Dean Winchester was just in time for his pie. 

Castiel had moved in next door to the Winchesters about 6 months ago fresh out of college and living on his own for the first time. John and Mary had been wonderful neighbors, helping them with anything that he had needed, and their sons Dean and Sam helped as much as they could as well. It was as a sign of appreciation that Castiel baked his first pie for them. A classic apple pie, still warm when he brought it over with the tub of vanilla ice cream. Everyone seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, but it was Dean who went back for seconds and even thirds Mary informed Castiel the next day when she returned the pie plate.

It wasn't long before Dean was knocking at Castiel's door begging him to make him another pie. "Please Mr. Novak!" Dean's green eyes looked up at him and sparkled, his voice cracking. How could he refuse this adorable boy with the freckles sprinkled across his nose. 

"Alright Dean, I will make you a pie, but you have to earn it. How about you rake the leaves in my yard while I make it for you. And that was it, every Sunday Dean was knocking at his door, asking what chores he could help with so that he could have his pie. 

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle to himself every time he heard the knock on the door, it had all become so routine. Dean would come over, and get straight to work doing little odd cleaning jobs around the house while Castiel worked in the kitchen, making the dough and filling for Dean's pie. And though he had no doubt Dean could have eaten the whole pie to himself Castiel was insistant that he share the pie with his family.

When Dean finished his chores he would come into the kitchen and visit with Castiel. Telling him about school, what subjects were his favorite, which ones he struggled with. He'd tell him about his friends, and the funny things that Sammy would do. Then he'd ask Castiel about himself, his family, where he grew up. where he had gone to college.

Castiel found himself looking forward to spending Sunday afternoons with little Dean Winchester, he was a good kid. And even though pie wasn't his favorite dessert to make, he found he didnt mind so much because it made Dean happy. 

This pie was different though, this pie was a going away pie. John had gotten a really good job offer and the family was moving away. Castiel was sad, he was going to miss the Winchesters, he had become pretty good friends with John and Mary, and of course he was going to miss Dean coming over and begging for his pie.

Castiel set the pie on the stove and walked to the door to let Dean in. He was taken back when Dean looked up at him with tears in those green eyes. "Everything ok Dean?"

"I guess so. I really don't want to move. But Dad says we have to. I thought I was going to be ok, but" Dean huffed a heavy sigh "Nah, I'm ok, its just a little harder than I thought it was going to be. Is my pie ready?" Dean brushed away the tears and forced a smile at Castiel. 

Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder caringly. "Yea, come on in Dean. It just came out of the oven." They walked to the kitchen and Dean climbed up on the stool waiting for his first slice.

The conversation was a little different today as Dean told Castiel about everything he was going to miss about Lawrence. And about his nervousness about moving, and starting a new school, and how Sammy was going to handle the the move, though he supposed being that same was only 9, that he would adjust a little easier.

Dean's eyes went wide when he heard John calling for him. It meant it was time to go. Castiel quickly cut the rest of the pie and put the pieces in individual containers for the trip. when they reached the door Dean stopped and turned to Castiel. "Mr. Novak?" He said, his pubescent voice cracking. "I need to tell you something" He cast his eyes toward the floor. "I... I'm going to miss you"

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you guys too. You really are the best first neighbors anyone could ask for! Besides, now that your gone, who am I going to make pie for?" Castiel smiled as Dean looked up at him.

"No Mr. Novak, I don't think you understand. I am going to miss you. I... " Dean paused, swallowing before starting again. "I have the biggest crush on you! I think you are amazing, and so gorgeous.... I... I think about you all the time, and I just don't know how I am going to make it without knowing I can see you whenever I want to."

Castiel takes a step back. He most certainly wasn't expecting that. "Dean, I don't know what to say. I'm deeply flattered that you feel that way about me. Things will be ok. You will find someone at your new school, who is more apropriate age for you."

"I don't care about our ages Mr. Novak. I think I am in love with you. I don't want anyone new, I just want you." Dean set the bag down and moved in closer to Castiel, he stood about chest high and he wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him into a hug. 

"Dean, I fully appreciate your feelings, but you are young, you have many years left to decide what love really means to you." Castiel stopped as Dean pulled back looking up at him. "Now, I'm not dismissing your feelings, I know you feel strongly. But you have to understand, that you are only 14. You are a ways off from being an adult. I am going to miss you because you are a fun person, and we have great talks. I am sorry if that upsets you more. You can always write to me, we will keep in contact Dean, you may be moving, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Dean just looks at him in wonder for a moment, then turns to pick up the bag. "Castiel, may I ask one favor of you?"

"Sure Dean, but please, don't call me by my first name."

"Sorry Mr. Novak, I was wondering... Can I just have one kiss? please?"

Castiel smiles down at him. He's just too cute, those green eyes looking at him in wonder, his voice cracking with every word, freckles sprinkled across his nose. He leans down and kisses Dean on the forehead. "Dean, I'm sure I don't have to tell you how wildly inappropriate it would be for me to kiss you the way you were asking me. I will tell you this though. You come back and visit me in 6 years, and we can have this conversation again, if you still want to."

Dean doesn't say anything, he just bends over and grabs the bag and walks out of Castiel's house.

Castiel watched as the Winchesters pulled away from him, Dean sitting in the back watching and waving as they drove down the street. He sighed, thinking about Dean's confession. He had no idea Dean felt that way, he was such a good kid, and Castiel was really going to miss him and the rest of the family, and he really was going to miss making them pies.

Three months later Castiel received a letter from Dean.

Dear Mr. Novak,  
I wanted to send you a letter to say I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward the day we left. But I also wanted to say thank you for not making me feel foolish. I really wish that you would have kissed me, but I understand why you didn't.  
Things are going really well for us here in California so far I do like my new school and I am quickly making new friends which is nice.  
I miss you every day, and I REALLY miss your pie. Seriously dude, you make THE BEST PIE EVER! I hope all is well and that you like your new neighbors, but don't make them pie, save that for me. Because I am coming back to you Mr. Novak. I am coming back and when I do I want your best pie. And I want my grown up kiss!  
Until then,  
Dean Winchester

P.S.See you in 6 years!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel opened the oven and pulled out the apple pie with his mitted hands. He heard the knock at the door he had been waiting for. Just like always, little Dean Winchester was just in time for his pie. 

He had received the letter a week ago. It had come as a surprise, after the letter he received from Dean three months after the Winchesters moved, he hadn't heard anything more from him. Castiel was actually a little relieved, hoping that the young teen was able to move on from his crush on the next door neighbor. However, Castiel had felt a kind of warmth when he opened the letter postmarked from San Diego.

Dear Mr. Novak,  
I am not sure you will remember me. It has been quite awhile since we last saw each other. I was that annoying little kid who kept bugging you for pie.  
I am writing to you to let you know that I am coming home to Lawrence to visit some friends, and I was wondering if maybe I could stop by and see you as well. I know it's kind of short notice, and will not be able to wait for a response. So I have an idea, if you are ok with my stopping by for a visit, you could bake me a pie. You know my favorite (or at least I hope you remember), that way when I do stop by, if I can smell the pie baking I'll know it's ok to knock.  
I hope this letter finds you well. And I hope to see you on Friday afternoon, we'll say about 5pm.

Sincerely,  
Dean Winchester

P.S. I still think of you and your delicious pie often!

 

Castiel spent the morning tidying up the house and then the afternoon preparing an apple (of course he remembered) pie for Dean, all the while thinking fondly on the time he had spent with the Winchesters as neighbors. And all the times Dean would come over and help him around the house in order to get his pie. Sweet adorable little Dean Winchester, only Castiel guessed that he probably wasn't little anymore. It had been nearly 6 years since the Winchesters moved. Castiel thought about it, Dean would now be nearly the same age he was when he had moved to Lawrence. That thought right there had occurred to him as the timer went off and he went to the oven, removing the pie just as the knock came at the door. 

Suddenly Castiel felt a rush of anxiety that he hadn't expected. What was it that he had told Dean when he had confessed his adoration for Castiel the day the Winchesters left for California? We'll discuss this again in 6 years? Was that why Dean was here today? Did he still have feelings for him. Castiel shook his head, that was silly. It had been 6 years, Dean had gone through puberty and grown into a man now. surely he wasn't still holding a torch for his geeky neighbor from when he was only 14 years old.

Castiel chuckled at his foolish thoughts as he walked down the hallway to the front door. There was another knock, a little more urgent this time. Castiel opened the door, and was immediately taken back by the 6'1 blonde man with green eyes that was standing on his door step.

Castiel only had a brief second to take in the sight before he was suddenly shoved back into the house and up against the wall. Dean's hard body pressing up against him, one leg slotted between Castiel's thighs, his face mere inches from his face. "I'm ready for my grown up kiss now Mr. Novak." Dean smiled before crushing his lips into Castiel's mouth, his tongue running along his lips until Castiel parts them giving in and letting Dean lay full claim on him.

"Damn" Dean said pulling his mouth away. "I can't believe I've been imagining that wrong all these years." Castiel's eyes widened. "That was..." Dean leaned in and took Castiel's bottom lip between his teeth, biting gently before sucking it into his mouth and then sweeping his tongue back out to sooth over it. "Amazing, Mr.Novak. I have imagined that kiss almost every day for the last 6 years. And your lips taste more incredible than I could have ever dreamed." Dean smiled at him and rotated his hips into Castiel. "And you know what Mr Novak?" Dean smoothed his hands down Castiel's body,slipping one hand down the back of his pants and into the crack of his ass, squeezing tight and pulling him harder into him with a low growl. "I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

Castiel couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips, as Dean's fingers found and pressed against the tight ring of muscle. He also couldn't help the movement of his hips as he pressed back into his hand, seeking more pressure. Dean licked his lips "mmmm, you like that Mr. Novak? Wanna see what else I can do?" Dean's mouth covered Castiel's once again, their tongues twisting around each other, pulling a moan from deep within Dean's chest. There was a loud sloppy smack when Dean broke the kiss again, pulling his hand out of his pants as well. He licked his lips before sucking his fingers into his mouth and let out a dirty moan, grinding his hips further into Castiel, shoving him harder against the wall. "Oh God, Mr. Novak. I was right." Castiel couldn't take his eyes off Dean's tongue as he swirled it around his fingers."You taste amazing, I could just eat you. Would you like that Mr. Novak? hmmm... You want me to eat you?" Dean pulled his fingers out of his mouth and placed them at Castiel's lips. "Or would you rather eat me Mr. Novak?"

Castiel sucked Dean's fingers into his mouth with a moan. "Dean..." he whined. 

"Yes Mr Novak?" Dean said against his neck, licking and biting the tender skin there. 

"I think we should move this to the bedroom." Dean hummed in approval as he nipped at his jawbone."And Dean..." Castiel turned his head looking at him. " I really think you should call me by my first name. Mr. Novak makes me feel old. " Castiel licks Dean's lips. "And if this is going where I most certainly hope it's going. The last thing I want to feel is old."

Dean smiles wickedly, pressing hard into him again, "Sure thing Cas." He plants another hard kiss on Castiel's lips. "So where is this bedroom you mentioned?"

Castiel took Dean's hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. Once they were in the room, Dean pulled Castiel into him hard. Dean's hands ran over and down Castiel's body,  finding their place once again on his ass,  grinding their hips together. His devilish tongue was doing amazing things in his mouth and Castiel soon realized that air was completely overrated compared to the things Dean's mouth was doing to him.  The effect Dean was having on him was one that no other man ever had.  Lust and desire was building in him quickly, his own hands exploring Dean's muscular form. 

They both gasped for air as the kiss broke for a second before their mouths smashed together again.  Dean led Castiel backward toward the bed,  and when he felt the edge against the back of his legs,  Dean did this amazing thing with his tongue in his mouth before breaking the kiss once again and pushing Castiel gently back. He fell softly onto the bed,  eyes wide watching Dean's lust filled eyes drag over his body.

"Every day for the last 6 years I have wanted you like this." Dean said before kneeling between Castiel's legs as he scooted fully onto the bed. "The only problem is,  I don't know if I just want to quickly fuck you,  or if I want to take my time." Dean scraped his teeth gently over Castiel's collar bone,  causing him to suck a quick breath through his teeth. "I bet you make the most beautiful noises." Dean said as he ran his tongue over the now red flesh. "I can't wait to hear them all"

Dean grabbed Castiel's hair and forced his head back exposing his neck,  kissing licking and biting until Castiel just couldn't hold back the whimpering moans.  He wrapped his leg around Dean's waist and pulled him in,  thrusting his hips up desperately searching for more friction. Dean moaned into his neck "Oh Cas" he said, grinding his hips to meet Castiel's.

"Dean" Castiel panted "too many clothes...  There's too many layers between us.  I...  I need to feel your skin on mine." Dean smiled that wicked smile, and Oh god,  Castiel never imagined that devious smile from all those years ago would be so damn sexy.  He swore he could come just by the way Dean's beautiful pouty lips twisted like that,  combined with the wild fire in his green eyes,  Castiel was lost. He knew that he belonged to Dean now.

Dean made quick work of removing his and Castiel's shirts,  unable to resist the skin to skin contact he pushed into him once again,  his lips working over the newly exposed skin. Castiel was coming apart beneath him. His own hands running over Dean's warm muscular body,  fingers digging in as Dean worried his nipple between his teeth. The boy definitely knew how to use that beautiful mouth of his.

He continued a trail of kisses and gentle bites down Castiel's torso,  stopping occasionally to suck red marks into his skin. Each time pulling noises even Castiel didn't know he could make. When he reached the waist band of Castiel's pants,  he tugged them down slightly exposing Castiel's hipbones. Castiel watched as Dean licked his lips before softly pressing them against the skin stretched over bone. Dean lavishly ran his tongue over Castiel's hips before biting the skin, causing him to jerk up into him.  Dean smiled running his tongue over the marks his teeth left.  He gripped his hips tightly and pressed his chest into Castiel's groin.  "These hips are going to be the death of me for sure." Dean placed a soft kiss on Castiel's stomach before moving to undo his pants.

Castiel found that he desperately needed to watch as Dean slowly pulled away his pants,  leaving him laying in just his boxer briefs,  his cock straining against the fabric. The look on Dean's face as he stared at the bulge between his legs was one of awe. Suddenly Dean's green eyes met his blue ones and Castiel thought there was a flicker of hesitation in them.  But if it was there,  it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. Dean ran his hands up Castiel's legs coming to rest on his thighs,  before leaning in and gently rubbing first his nose and then his lips over Castiel's erection.

The gentle pressure of Dean's lips on his cock was almost too much and Castiel couldn't help the twitch of his hips,  seeking more contact.  Dean looked up,  running that delicious tongue over his lips again before hooking his fingers in the waistband of Castiel's briefs, slowly pulling the fabric down, exposing Castiel's throbbing cock a centimeter at a time until it sprang free so hard that it caught Dean in the face. The sudden contact of skin made Castiel's hips thrust again,  effectively shoving his dick into Dean's face. 

Dean immediately grabbed the base of his cock with his hand and started flicking his tongue over its length,  Castiel's face flushed with embarrassment at his desperation. But Dean was too distracted in running his tongue,  lips and even his teeth ever so gently over his dick that he didn't seem to even notice. Castiel pushed those feelings aside and reveled in the sensations running  through his body. His hips rocking gently into Dean's touches,  whimpering noises escaping his parted lips.

When Dean's warm wet mouth covered the tip of his cock, Castiel let out a small gasp, and then when the tip of his cock was fully encased in Dean's mouth, nudging the back of his throat as Dean's tongue twisted and twirled, Castiel's upper body lifted off the bed and a mangled cry filled the room. Dean looked up at Castiel and Damn if he wasn't smiling around his cock. This boy is going to kill me he thought as he reached down, catching a tear as it leaked out of Dean's eye. Dean closed his eyes and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Castiel's cock, hard and fast, his hand playing with his balls. 

Castiel threw himself back on the bed, no longer having control of his body. Dean popped Castiel's dick out of his mouth, an gripped it with his hand, working it just as fast as his mouth had. with his other hand he pushed up on Castiel's thigh, exposing the tight ring of muscle that was there. Castiel didn't even have time to think about what was going to happen next as Dean worked his tongue over his sensitive hole. Pushing at the tight ring until he gained entrance, and Castiel once again let out a cry of pleasure that filled the room. He could feel himself getting dangerously close, and he didnt want to come yet. 

He sat up and grabbed Dean's wrist on his cock and stopped him. Dean looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Wait...too much..." Castiel let out in small pants "Not... yet..." He grabbed Dean's hair and pulled just enough so he would get the hint, and then dragged him up his body, and pulled him into his mouth once more, tasting himself mingled with Dean. "I need to touch you Dean. Can I touch you?"

Dean growled into his mouth before pulling their bodies apart. He stood next to the bed and quickly removed his pants, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom from the pocket before tossing them aside. He placed the foil packets of the stand next to the bed and leaned over kissing Castiel once again. 

Castiel meanwhile hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Dean's amazing cock. It was seriously the most beautiful penis he had ever seen. Utter perfection, and Castiel absolutely could not wait to touch it. When Dean moved over him Castiel grabbed his thick hard cock as Dean kissed him. His thin fingers wrapping around him and stroking gently. Dean gasped against his mouth, he had obviously not expected that.

"Get on top of me Dean, I want you to ride my face" Dean's eyes widened, and even Castiel had to admit, he was a little shocked at the words that had come out of him. But it was true, he wanted to eat Dean, wanted to feel him writhe on top of him. Dean only hesitated a moment, before leaning in for another kiss and then climbed on top of him, his knees straddling Castiel's head. Castiel wasted no time working Dean's cock, thick and heavy resting against his face as Dean rutted against him. Castiel licked and kissed the flesh he could reach. 

He turned his head, biting into the thick flesh of Dean's thigh, making him flinch and grind down harder onto his face. Castiel got lost in the smell and taste of Dean as he licked every inch he could reach, sucking his balls into his mouth and rolling his tongue over them, his hand still stroking his cock. Dean moved a fraction of an inch higher and Castiel has full access to his hole, licking and probing it until Dean was moaning his name above him.

Dean's movement was quick when he pulled away, Castiel's mouth chasing the skin as it moved. Dean took Castiel's hand and quickly slurped two of his fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and wet before pulling them out. "I want you in me Cas. I need you to be in me please!" Dean turned, kneeling forward with ass toward him, he took Castiel's wet fingers and pressed them against his opening. The moan that escaped him was so dirty that if Castiel hadn't already been turned on, that moan would have done it. Castiel pulled his legs up, kneeling behind Dean, his spit slicked fingers working around the puckered ring of muscle, pressing and sinking into him slowly. Dean's arms gave out from under him and he lay forward on the bed, ass up in the air. Castiel continued working first one, then two fingers into him, while reaching under him and playing with his cock because he just couldn't get enough of it.

Once two fingers were sliding in and out easily, Castiel tentatively started to press in a third, and he heard Dean's breath hitch. "There's lube on..." Dean's voice caught as Castiel forwent the lube and instead plunged his tongue into his opening next two the two fingers that were already there. "Mmmmm.... oh yea, Oh God Cas! Fuck... yea... fuck me with your tongue. Oh God that feels delicious." Dean's hips were hitching erratically, as though torn between pressing back onto Castiel's tongue or thrusting into his hand. 

Castiel worked a third finger into Dean, scissoring them, and stretching Dean's hole, his spit slicked fingers gliding in and out with ease. Dean pulled away from Castiel's hands facing him once again and kissing him. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the foil packets. He ripped open the condom and rolled it over Castiel's cock, then ripped open packet of lube and applied it liberally. 

Dean looked up into Castiel's face, he shifted his body, straddling his waist. "Go slow, its my first time." Dean said softly against Castiel's ear as he started to lower himself down, the tip of Castiel's cock pressed against his opening. 

Castiel grabbed dean's hips and stopped his movement. "Dean, wait." Castiel said moving his head to look at Dean. "Are you telling me you're a virgin?"

Dean bit his lip, glancing down shyly before his eyes looked back at Castiel. "Yes. I told you I've been waiting for this for 6 years. I've never wanted to be with anyone but you. You don't have to be afraid of hurting me though. I have toys, so I know what to expect. But you are the first person I've been with. I've been waiting for you Cas. I only ever want you." Dean placed a soft kiss on Castiel's lips. "Don't make me wait any longer Cas. 6 years is a long time, I need you.... I need you inside me" Dean pressed his mouth into Castiel's again and started lowering himself down again. 

Castiel placed one hand on his cock holding it in place as Dean lowered himself down. He watched Dean's face carefully as his heat enveloped him slowly. He hadn't realized he was even holding his breath until Dean was fully seated on his hips and the air escaped his lungs in gust. Dean swallowed hard and let out a low moan. "Oh god." he breathed, leaning forward slightly, resting his forehead against Castiel's "you feel amazing" Dean's tongue flicked out over his bottom lip before sucking it in between his teeth. His hips moved a little as his muscles relaxed around Castiel.

He let out another little moan as his hips began moving, slowly in small circles to start, but soon he was lifting his hips up and slamming them back down, spearing himself on Castiel's cock so hard and fast Castiel nearly forgot how to breathe. Dean's soft moans turned into needy desperate ones as he pushed Castiel down onto his back and rode him at a full gallop. 

Castiel's fingers dug into Dean's hips as he tried to hold on. Dean was pounding himself on top of him, his own cock bouncing between their stomachs with loud a loud slap every time it hit. His head was thrown back in complete ecstacy, Castiel had never seen a sight so beautiful in his entire life. 

Dean leaned forward, trapping his cock between them as he continued to Grind his hips against Castiel's. His tongue and teeth fighting of the flesh that covered Castiel's chest as he made his way up to his mouth. Teeth biting and then tongue soothing over his bottom lip before thrusting into his mouth and tangling with his own. "Oh god Cas, I'm so close... you feel so good..." Dean murmered against his lips and let out a dirty moan when Castiel thrust his hips up into him for the first time.

Up until now he had let Dean steer this ride, but now he wanted a turn at the wheel. Dean froze above him as Castiel wrapped his arms firmly around Dean's torso holding him in place. He bent his knees, planting his feet firmly against the bed and began thrusting up into him like a wild rabbit. Dean was making noises that Castiel had never heard before, his eyes rolling back into his head and he fucked him. Using strength he didnt know he would still have, he flipped them over onto Dean's back. Dean instinctively wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist as he continued thrusting into him with wild abandon.

Dean came hard with a scream, white cum spurting from his cock coating both of their stomachs and chests. Muscles spasmed around his cock and Castiel soon joined him in orgasm, still thrusting as deep into Dean as he could get. Castiel let out a mangled cry and collapsed on top of Dean as they both tried to steady their breath.

Castiel opened his eyes when he felt Dean's fingers in his hair, stroking softly. He cupped his face and pulled him in for a tender kiss. "That was awesome Cas." He said softly. "Can we do it again?"

Castiel let out a chuckle and planted a wet kiss on his lips. "You may have to give me just as little while. But yea we can do that again." 

Dean kissed him again "and again?" another kiss "and again?" 

Castiel chuckled "Yes Dean, again and again, until neither of can even move.... and then we'll do it one more time just for the fun of it." Castiel kissed him deeply, shifting his body to lay more comfortably snuggled against Dean's. They lay their kissing sweetly for a while, when Castiel suddenly remembered... "Pie"

Dean's eyes lit up. "I can't believe you made me forget pie. I knew you would be good, but damn!" Dean smiled. "Lets get washed up and maybe grab a slice... before..." he winked at Castiel, making him blush and smile.

Castiel had Dean wait in the room after they washed up while he padded barefoot wearing just his bathrobe to the kitchen and cut a slice of pie. When he walked into the room Dean stared at him hungrily. "Gee Cas, I can't decide which looks more delicious, the pie, or you."

"Always the flatterer. " Castiel said handing Dean the plate. "I hope it's as good as you remember. To be honest, since you moved I haven't really made many pies." He tossed his robe on the chair in the corner of the room and crawled back on the bed next to Dean and watched him as he put the first bite in his mouth. Dean closed his eyes and moaned a sinful little moan. Castiel leaned forward swiping his tongue across Dean's lips, gathering the little bit of filling that was there and kissed him. "Now don't go making me jealous of that damn pie. Only I'm the only one allowed to make you moan like that from now on."

Dean smiled deviously and placed the pie on the night stand. He turned and gathered Castiel into his arms kissing him deeply with renewed passion. "That sounds like a deal. Have I ever told you that you make the best pie ever? It's the second most delicious thing I have ever tasted." Dean smiled again before taking Castiel's mouth into his again, grinding his already hardening cock against his thigh. 

"And what's the first Dean?" Castiel asked, his breathing already quickening.

Dean looked into his eyes. "You are."


	4. Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU) Castiel goes to visit his friend Dean and his daughter on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No music lyrics this time.... just a story that was inspired by some events that I just HAD to get out.
> 
> ** story just didn't feel complete to me, so I've added more... hope you enjoy it!

It was Christmas Eve and Castiel was making his last minute rounds to friends' houses distributing gifts and cookies before heading back to his own empty apartment. His family, not being Christian, didn't celebrate Christmas, instead celebrating the Winter solstice. The family had gathered the weekend before and he'd had an amazing evening full of laughter and love with all of his brothers and sisters and the sea of nieces and nephews.  
Here he was now, in his hometown, had just spent the afternoon with his dear friend and her family, watching the kids decorate cookies for Santa and chit chatting about what was new in their lives. He couldn't help but smile at the wide eyed innocence of the children completely enthralled in their decorating. He thought back to his own childhood, remembering the joy and wonder that came with this time of year, wondering how and when it had all disappeared for him. Normally this time of year was still magical for him, but for some reason, this year he just couldn't get into the spirit. Everything had seemed like a chore, and he hadn't even decorated his new apartment this year, not a single decoration went up.  
Leaving Jenny's house he went on his way to his last stop before heading home. It was already dark out and he took a moment to look at the beautiful lights that decorated the houses down the street. He had grown up in this town, and he really loved it dearly. His phone chimed with a text message : "Dean - We're home, just come on up" Castiel smiled and started the car.  
When he pulled up in front of Dean's apartment, he took a moment to calm his nerves. He and Dean had known each other for years, but it was only recently that Castiel had begun developing feelings that were more romantic in nature. It had started when he stopped by for a quick visit and Dean was getting ready for work. Castiel didn't know exactly what it was, but when Dean had taken off his sweatshirt, and his white t-shirt had risen up a little revealing the smooth tan skin on his stomach, it had brought forward a strong desire to slam him against the wall and kiss him silly. He had quickly excused himself after that, but he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. even having vivid dreams about Dean coming over to his apartment so that Castiel could make dinner for him.  
The dream had started off as just two friends getting together and having a couple drinks with dinner, and had ended with Castiel pushed up against the kitchen counter with Dean's tongue down his throat and grinding his hard cock into his thigh. He had woken covered in sweat with a raging hard on that absolutely had to be taken care of immediately. the image of Dean standing before him, pulling his shirt off is what had taken him over the edge.  
Weeks had passed since he had seen Dean, not trusting his newly forming feelings for the green eyes man not to take over all his reason. Tonight would be the first time he had not only seen Dean, but also be in his apartment with him. Castiel knew things would be ok though, because Dean's daughter Darla was staying with him tonight. She was the sweetest little girl with her daddy's smile, and Dean loved her so much. Castiel had never seen his eyes sparkle as much as they did when he was looking at Darla. Dean and Darla's mother had gotten divorced a couple years ago. And while Darla lived with her mother primarily, Dean spent every moment he could with her.  
Castiel grabbed the gifts and packages of cookies from the back seat. He heft a small sigh before opening the door and walking up the stairs.  
"Castiel!" Darla cried out when she saw him through the living room doorway. He smiled taking off his shoes and walked into the living room. The tree in the corner was beautiful, Dean had the yule log with holiday music playing on the large flatscreen hanging on the wall.  
"Hello Dean"Cas said to the man sitting on the couch. He was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt.  
"Hey Cas, Thanks for coming by" He smiled, and Castiel felt his heart start beating a little faster.  
"How else would I be able to give you these" He smiled, looking down at Darla who was playing on her cell phone.  
"Darla, Cas has something for you, what do you say?"  
"Thank you Castiel." She said smiling up at him, putting her phone down and taking the gift from his hand."Can I open it now?"  
"Of course you can." He said as he handed the other gift to Dean.  
"Thank you" Dean said as he took the gift, watching Darla rip into the paper.  
Castiel watched Darla as well, and smiled as he saw her face light up at the two books that he had gotten for her.  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you Castiel! I love them."  
"Gee Cas, how did you know she liked those books? they are two of her favorite series. What did you do go to the library and check her records?" Dean chuckled.  
"I have my ways." Castiel winked at him, not realizing that Dean was being serious, but when he continued to look at him with question in his eyes, Castiel continued " I wen straight to the source." he paused "you silly. I asked you a few weeks ago. You told me what books she likes." he laughed.  
Dean's laugh filed the room as he realized his foolishness. "Of course, now I remember"

Darla had gone back to playing with her cell phone, and Castiel watched Dean as he opened his gift. "I don't even have to look at it, I know its awesome because you picked it out." Dean said as he pulled the green t-shirt out of the wrapping paper. Castiel reveled in the smile that spread across his face as he saw the image of Yoda on the front of the shirt. "Thank you Cas!"  
"You're welcome Dean"  
"hey Darla, why don't you ask Cas if he wants to stay for some cookies?"  
Darla looked from Dean to Cas "Yea Cas, please, will you stay? We're making cookies for Santa."  
"I'd love to stay." Castiel said, un-buttoning his jacket.  
"Actually" Dean said, grabbing his phone "I think it's time for the cookies to come out of the oven. Why don't you take the expert out in the kitchen and see what he thinks."

Castiel couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at that as he looked at Dean and just shook his head a little.  
"Come on Darla, lets go check those cookies, they smell like they are ready"  
Darla raced out to the kitchen and Cas followed, taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of the stool that sat next to the counter. Darla had already opened the oven door when he got there and he could see the cookies were indeed done.ordering on too done.  
"Ok, they're ready, now I just need an oven mitt" Darla reached opened the drawer next to the stove and pulled out a mitt for him.  
Castiel took the cookies out just as Dean walked into the kitchen. He walked over and pulled out a spatula started to removed the cookies from the sheet. Castiel grabbed his wrist "Let them set for a minute"  
Meanwhile Darla sat up on the counter and was trying to find a fun user name for her game, in which she was a penguin. The three of them tossed names back and forth for her to try as Castiel started to remove the cookies to the cooling rack. Dean grabbed the oven mitt and picked up the sheet and brought it over to him, so he didn't have to walk back and forth between the counters. from the outside looking in, Castiel thought that this must look very domestic, and he smiled as a warm feeling rushed over him. 

After finding a name for Darla's penguin that wasn't already taken and each of them eating a cookie, Darla went to get ready for church. Castiel sat on one of the stools by the island watching Dean as he cleaned up.  
"So church huh?" Castiel asked.  
"Yea. Growing up we went to church. My family wasn't super religious, but we went on christmas. I just thought that I should at least give Darla he opportunity to see what it's all about." Dean explained.  
"No, I get it. We went to church when I was really little. My dad went through a phase where we were going pretty regularly. By the time I was a teenager though we stopped going. My dad and I would have conversations about religion and he just wanted us to be exposed to it, so we could make our own decisions on what we wanted to believe."  
"Right, thats what I want for Darla.I asked her if she wanted to go and she did. There's been a couple times when she didn't feel like it and we didn't and if it ever gets to the point where she doesn't want to anymore, we won't. But for now she likes it."  
"That's good" Castiel smiled up at Dean, who returned the smile with a soft one of his own.  
"So, do you want to go to church with us tonight?" Dean asked with a smirk.  
"Thanks, but I'm afraid the church may burn down if I step foot in. I'd hate to ruin Christmas for everyone." Castiel chuckled.  
Dean laughed as he walked out to the dining room, calling for Darla "How's it going sweetie?" Castiel watched him, staring at his ass and thighs and thinking to himself just how sexy they were. He shook his head and looked toward the stove again as he heard Darla yell back a yes and Dean walked back into the kitchen.  
"So did you and your family have your holiday party?"  
"Yea, we did, at my sisters on Saturday. It was nice, but I've been having a hard time getting into the spirit this year. I don't know why, just really not feeling it, I mean, I didn't even decorate." Castiel said softly, looking down at the counter top, swirling his finger around the pebble design.  
"Yea man, I've had a few of those."  
"So, you have Darla every other year?"  
"yea, this is our first Christmas eve and morning here. I'm excited to share it with her. And her having her own room here makes it easier too."  
Just then Darla came bounding into the kitchen, wearing a beautiful cream colored lacy dress. She swirled around as Castiel stood up. "Darla, sweetie, you look so beautiful."  
"Thank you Castiel." She smiled her cutest little smile up at him.  
"Ok Darla, go get your jacket, and let the dog out before we go." Dean said kissing his daughter on the head.  
Castiel grabbed his coat and walked through the house. Darla was already down stair and let the dog out. Castiel joined her at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Dean. Darla let the dog back in and took him upstairs as Dean came down.  
"Come on Darla, we're going to be late" Dean yelled up to her. Castiel opened the door and waited for them to come out. The air was cool, but not nearly as cold as it would be normally. The winter had been unseasonably warm.  
Castiel looked up as Dean and Darla walked out closing the door behind them.  
"Daddy, are we walking?" Darla said hopping around the driveway playfully.  
"No, sweetie, we're going to dive around and look at Christmas lights after."  
"Oh ok!"  
"Have a good night you two." Castiel said  
"You too Cas. Darla, say thank you again to Cas."  
"thank you for the books Castiel." Darla said cheerfully.  
"you are welcome sweetie. Can I have a hug?" Castiel knelt down and Darla wrapped her arms around him.  
"Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed as she ran around the car to get in.  
Castiel stood back up and faced Dean, who held his arms out to him and pulled him into a hug. It took Castiel by surprise, they had never hugged before. Castiel relaxed a little into Dean's embrace and took a deep breath, breathing in the subtle smell of his after shave. Before he realized what he was doing he let out a soft sigh, and then suddenly embarrassed, he let go of Dean and took a step back.  
"Merry Christmas Dean. " Castiel said taking another step back. He felt that if he didn't leave now, he may end up doing something he'd regret. Though he really really didn't want to leave.  
"You too Cas." Dean smiled, before turning toward the car. He paused and turned back around. "Hey Cas? Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us? I mean, I know the service isn't really your thing, but Darla is singing and we're going to look at lights after. I'm sure Darla would really like it if you came." He looked up and smiled softly."I'd really like it too."  
Castiel's heart leapt in his chest, he really had no interest in the whole church thing, but if it meant he got to spend more time with Dean, and Darla of course, then he would suffer through it. "I'd love to Dean." Castiel smiled.  
"Great, get in, we're already running late" 

The church service was not as intolerable as Castiel had thought it may be. Not with Dean sitting next to him, and Darla was too cute for words standing up front singing her little heart out. Still he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when they walked out of the church.  
"Daddy, are we going to look at Christmas lights now?" Darla asked running circles around the two of them as they walked up the street to the car.  
"Yes sweetheart, be careful don't fall."  
"Yay!" Darla exclaimed, coming up next to Castiel and taking his hand. "Are you coming with us Castiel?"  
"If that's ok with you, I would love to go look at lights with you."  
"Yes yes yes!" Darla said jumping up and down. Castiel helped her into the car before getting in himself. He couldn't remember the last time he just drove around looking at lights. It had to of been when he was a kid. The best part was listening to Darla in the back seat ooh-ing and aww-ing at them all. They drove around town before heading out driving down some back roads finding some really pretty ones. Darla sang Christmas carols in the back seat, coaxing Dean and Castiel to join her in a few of them. They drove around for over an hour and at some point Darla had completely passed out.  
Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I guess she was a little tired." he chuckled.  
Castiel placed his hand on the center console as he turned around to look. "Yea, she's out" He turned back around smiling. "Thank you for inviting me Dean. This was really fun."  
There was a moment of silence in the car as they drove, heading back to Dean's place. Castiel was reveling in the peace that had some over him when he felt warmth on his hand. He snapped his head sideways looking down as Dean took his hand to his own. "I couldn't imagine sharing this night with anyone else. Thank you for coming along." Dean smiled giving Castiel a wink before turning his head back toward the road.  
A smile spread across Castiel's face as he in turn held onto Dean's hand. 

Castiel sighed at the loss of warmth when Dean pulled his had away as they pulled into the driveway. "You wanna come up for awhile?" Dean asked, turning off the car.  
Castiel simply nodded his head, not trusting his voice. They got out of the car, Dean walking around to get Darla out. When she refused to wake up, Dean simply carried her, tossing Castiel the keys asking him to unlock the door for him. 

Castiel took off his shoes and jacket, and walked into the living room. He was looking at photos of Dean and Darla when heard the sound of little feet running down the hall, turning he saw Darla come running in her Christmas nightgown. "Castiel, Santa's coming tonight! I need to put out his cookies and milk" Castiel chuckled as she ran into the kitchen her hair bouncing as she went.  
Dean walked into the living room. "I'll just be another minute or two."  
Castiel smiles, "no rush. take your time."  
It was another moment or two when Darla came back in the living room with a plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. She set them on the small table next to the tree and turned to Castiel. "Castiel, will you be here in the morning after Santa comes?"  
Castiel swallowed hard and looked over at Dean who was standing in the doorway. "Uh, I don't know sweetie."  
"I hope so! Merry Christmas Castiel!" She said hugging his leg before running back down the hall to her room. He watched her and met Dean's gaze. Dean crooked a smile and shrugged slightly before following her.  
Castiel turned back toward the tree and sighed deeply. His heart was racing and his stomach was in knots with nerves. Dean came out and walked up behind him, placing his hand on the small of his back, and even though he thought it would make him more nervous, instantly he felt relaxed, like this had happened a hundred times before.  
"She passed right out." Dean chuckled Castiel turned toward him, their faces mere inches apart. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
Castiel licked his lips and nodded, still not trusting his voice. Dean smiled and walked to the kitchen. He stood there looking at the tree, admiring the handmade ornaments that Darla must have made over the years. He chuckled a little when he found one that Dean himself must have made when he was a child.  
When Dean came back out he had two bottles of beer and he handed one to Castiel. He immediately took a swig, causing Dean to chuckle again. When Castiel pulled the bottle away from his mouth he smiled at Dean, who then took the bottle back from him. Castiel cocked his head to the side in question as Dean set both bottles on the stand by the tv. He turned back around and smiled softly at him.  
"Dean?" Castiel's voice cracked after a moment.  
"Do you see where you are standing Cas?" Dean smirked  
Castiel looked around him, not fully understanding the question. When he looked back at Dean he noticed his eyes were raised, looking above his head. Castiel slowly lifted his head, looking up to the ceiling. Hanging above his head was a small bunch of mistletoe. He snapped his head back down and was suddenly face to face with Dean, who had stepped closer without a sound. There faces were so close that Castiel could smell the beer on Dean's breath.  
Dean slid his fingers under the hem of Castiel's t-shirt and slid his hand around to the small of his back again, pulling him in, closing the last inches between their bodies. "I have been waiting to do this since you walked in tonight Cas."  
Castiel barely had the time to process the words before Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's. It was soft and sweet, without any urgency. Castiel closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the moment. He let out a soft whimper when Dean broke the kiss. When he opened his eyes he saw that Dean was staring at him with a soft smile.  
"you ok Cas?" Dean said "That wasn't to forward of me was it?" His hold on him started to loosen as he went to back away.  
"nnnoo..." Castiel stuttered when he finally found his voice. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this one held a little more passion as Castiel took control, gliding his tongue over Dean's lips before he opened up to him and met his tongue with his own. The kiss deepened as Dean ran his hands under Cas' shirt and up his back, pulling him in as close as he could.  
When they broke the kiss again panting, they looked at each other with lidded eyes and smiled. "Merry Christmas Cas." Dean said softly, nuzzling into his neck. "thank you Dean, this is the best Christmas ever" Castiel replied running his fingers into his hair, he had never been happier about saying yes to going to church in his life.

********************************************************************************************************************

"Would you like to stay Cas?" Dean asked softly after a few minutes.  
Cas pulled back, and looked at Dean quizzically then glanced over his shoulder looking down the hall. Dean chuckled lightly placing a light kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Easy there tiger, I'm not suggesting sex." Dean smirked, grabbing Castiel's ass and pulling him in hard against his body. "At least not tonight. The couch is super comfortable though. And I know that Darla would love it if you were here in the morning when she got up."  
Castiel thought for a moment, he really had no plans and couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be. "I'd love to stay Dean."  
"Good" Dean pulled him in for another kiss, soft and sweet. "Wanna snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?"  
"By watch a movie, do you mean make out like horny teenagers?" Castiel quipped, then bit his lip, shocked that he had actually said it.  
Dean let out a low growl "I do now." he said slipping his tongue into Castiel's mouth kissing him until they were both breathless again. At some point during their make-out session, they had moved to the couch, and their kissing transformed from fast and needy to slow and lazy. Neither of them took notice when exactly the kissing had stopped and it wasn't long after that that they both dozed off, Dean laying back on the couch with Castiel tucked snugly between his legs, arms wrapped around his torso, head resting on his chest.

It took Castiel a moment to realize where he was when he opened his eyes. He was laying alone on the couch with a blanket draped over him. Darla was sitting on the floor in front of the tree staring in awe at the gifts that now surrounded it.  
When she heard him stirring behind her she quickly got up and ran over to him with the biggest smile on her face and her eyes full of sparkle. "Castiel! It's Christmas! Look, Santa came!" she said jumping around.  
"He certainly did. You must have been a VERY good girl this year Darla." Castiel said with a smile of his own. This was something about Christmas that he missed every year, not having a family of his own. He remembered the joy of Christmas morning from when he was growing up, the joy and wonder at what Santa had brought, the twinkling of the lights against the shiny wrapping paper under the tree. This was his favorite part, the calm that came before the rising of the sun, that moment right before light burst across the sky.  
Castiel saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Dean standing in the doorway just watching. His eyes were soft and a gentle smile played across his lips. Those soft, beautiful lips, and all at once Castiel could feel himself blush at the memory of how those lips felt against his own.  
Darla saw Dean at the door way and bounded toward him "Daddy! Daddy! Look! Santa came! And Castiel stayed over too! This is the best Christmas day ever! Can we open our gifts?" she said pulling at his t-shirt guiding him toward the tree.  
"Sure thing sweetie! But first why don't you go and make sure Maddie has food in her dish" Dean bent down and gave his daughter a hug, then let her go off into the dining room to do her chore. He stood and walked over to where Castiel was now sitting on the couch, blanket still draped over him.  
"Hello Dean" Cas said, his voice still rough from sleep"  
"Hey Cas, sorry to have left you here alone. I just didn't think..."  
"No" Castiel interrupted "you don't have to explain. I completely understand, Darla is number one priority." he smiled and touched Dean's hand.  
Dean returned the smile "There's a t-shirt and some sweatpants laying on my bed if you wanted to change."  
"Thank you." Castiel threw back the blanket and stood, coming face to face with Dean, he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and ears and he swallowed hard. God he was so beautiful.  
"You know how badly I want to kiss you right now Cas?" Dean whispered, his hand softly trailing up Castiel's arm, sending so very through his body. "Please tell me you'll stay today? Darla goes back to her mom's at noon. We can spend the afternoon together." Dean flicked his tongue across his lips, staring into Castiel's eyes.  
"I wouldn't want to intrude on your morning with Darla. This is special family time. " Castiel started to back away.  
Dean grabbed his arm, just tight enough to stop his movements. "You are family Cas. Darla is thrilled you are here. Please stay"  
Castiel pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and nodded "Ok Dean, I'll stay" Castiel was half way down the hallway when he felt a hand on his shoulder that stopped him and turned him around. Before he could even process what was happening Dean pressed his entire body up against him, their mouths colliding and then moving together gently.  
The kiss was brief but full of fire. "Cas" Dean growled "you need to stop doing things that make me want to eat you. Just being near you is hard enough, but when you bite your lip like that, and look at me with those beautiful blue eyes... I... Just... I dont know if I'm going to be able to control myself." Dean planted a softer kiss at the corner of his mouth.  
"I.. I'm sorry Dean.... I.. I'll try" Castiel stuttered, pushing himself gently into Dean's body once more before turning away continuing down the hall.  
When he reached Dean's room he saw the clothes that he had left laying on the bed. Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment. Trying to wrap his head around the events of the last 12 hours. When he had stopped by last night, he hadn't thought that he would be still here in the morning, let alone everything else that had happened, and most certainly not the promise of what was yet to come this day. He felt his heart swell in his chest, he didn't know that this was what he wanted. Dean, yes, of course he wanted Dean. Those feelings had been developing for awhile, but he thought they were purely physical. Dean was a gorgeous specimen, those green eyes and those perfect lips. The way his tongue rested just behind his slightly parted teeth when he smiled... Oh and those crinkles around his eyes... Not to mention, the man has an amazing ass... Castiel sighed. But these other feelings revolved around Dean as a dad. The way he was when Darla was around, so open and loving. That little girl was his everything, and now he was sharing that part of his life with Castiel. Waking up this morning and sharing in the joys of Christmas morning with them. That was more than he could have hoped for, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping for many more years of it.  
When Castiel walked out into the living room Dean was sitting on the floor watching Darla unwrap the last of her gifts. Castiel just stood there and watched the two of them together, perfectly content in the happiness he felt. Darla unwrapped her last gift, a barbie doll, she jumped up and ran over to Castiel "Look Castiel! look what my daddy got me! Isn't she beautiful?"  
Castiel knelt down to look at the doll. "She is beautiful Darla." His hand wiped the hair out of her face, "But I know a certain little girl who's even more beautiful" he winked at her.  
She giggled and took his hand, pulling him toward the tree "Come see what else I got Castiel" Castiel willingly followed where she pulled him, watching as she swooped down grabbing her gifts and telling him about them. Dean had moved to the couch, it was his turn to watch. When Castiel looked at him, he saw a softness to his face that was reserved for Darla, one of love and admission, only Dean wasn't just watching Darla, he was looking at him too. Castiel got lost for a moment looking at Dean, when all of a sudden Darla squealed. "Oooh! Daddy look!" both sets of eyes quickly moved to the little girl who had a huge smile on her face and was pointing above Castiel's head. He knew in an instant that he had once again stopped under the mistletoe. "Mistletoe Castiel! You know what that means right?" she giggled.  
He swooped down gathering her into his arms and lifting her up. "I sure do! It means you owe me a kiss!" he teased, sending her into another giggling fit. She puckered her lips and gave him a big wet smack on the cheek. "Well that just might be the best kiss I've had in quite some time" he said, putting her back down giving her a wink.  
She giggled again before running over to Dean and grabbing his hand, pulling him off the couch and toward Castiel. "Now it's your turn daddy. You gotta give Castiel a kiss too!" Castiel felt his face flush, and was surprised to see color rising in Dean's cheeks as well. "C'mon you gotta, its the rules"  
"Rules are rules" Dean said with a shrug, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Castiel's lips. His lips were warm and he smelled of coffee, and all Castiel could think was just how amazing this day was shaping up to be.  
Darla giggled again, quickly losing interest in her father and Castiel. She gathered up her toys and went into her room. Once they heard the door close, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him in closer. "Best kiss you've had in quite sometime huh?" he asked teasingly.  
Castiel smirked "Well, it was" he paused leaning in flicking his tongue across then pulling Dean's bottom lip between his teeth teasingly. "From a girl at least." his smile widened.  
Dean chuckled before grabbing the back of Castiel's head and pulling him into a deep kiss. "I'm going to devour you later. I hope you know that." he sighed  
"I'm very much looking forward to that." Castiel replied, nipping at his jawline. "For now though" he said pecking softly at his lips "breakfast?"  
Castiel gave Dean another quick peck and pulled away, heading toward the kitchen. He was going to make Dean and Darla his breakfast specialty, French toast. Once he was in the kitchen he made quick work of figuring out where everything was that he needed and pulled it all out onto the counter. He was so focused, that he hadn't noticed Dean had followed him and was now watching him from the doorway. He gave him a quick smile and waved him away with his hand. "I've got this, now go and spend the morning with your daughter" he said, turning to the refrigerator and grabbing the eggs.  
When he turned back toward the counter, Dean had moved closer. "I can't believe how at home you look in my kitchen, and wearing my clothes." Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Castiel once more and nuzzling into his neck.  
Castiel sighed, leaning back into him, tilting his head back, allowing Dean access to place soft kisses on his neck. "Dean, if you keep this up, there won't be any breakfast, and Darla is in the other room." He allowed Dean once more nibble at his neck before shrugging out of his embrace and turning to face him.  
"I can't help it Cas, after that kiss last night, this is all I can think of, especially because you are right here. " Dean said grabbing Castiel's ass with both hands and pulling him in again.  
Castiel quickly pulled back, and took two steps away, keeping Dean at least an arms length away. "Well, then one of two things is going to have to happen. One, I can leave and come back after Darla goes home" Castiel took note of the sadness that flashed across Dean's face, and fought back a happy little smile. "Or two, you can go spend time with your daughter while I make you the best French toast you have ever eaten. And then later, after Darla goes home, you can have me whatever way you desire." Castiel stepped closer placing a light kiss of his nose.  
"Whatever way I desire huh? " Dean asked with a smirk  
"ANY way you desire " Castiel replied  
Dean let out a low groan and pushed Castiel back into the counter "What if I desire to have you on this here counter? "  
Castiel bit his lip, holding back a moan "Then you may have me on the kitchen counter" Castiel ran his hand down Dean's chest and let it rest on his hip for a moment, before pushing him backward. "But first, breakfast and spending the morning with Darla." Castiel took back control of his resolve that Dean was very efficiently melting a moment ago. "Now, get out of my kitchen and let me cook."  
Dean chuckled as he backed out of Castiel's way, allowing him to get back to the task at hand. "Cas, technically this is my kitchen."  
"If I'm in it, it's mine. I'm the expert remember?" he said with a wink "Now, go"  
Castiel finished making the French toast, and delighted in the he way both Dean and Darla devoured the plate he had set on the table. After breakfast Darla asked to watch a movie, so after clearing the table, they made their way to the living room. Dean and Darla picked out a movie and Castiel got comfortable on the couch.  
"No Castiel, you can't sit there. " Darla said once the movie was in "Here daddy" she said taking Dean's hand and leading him to the couch "You sit here" Dean sat down at the end of the couch where Darla had pointed. "Now Castiel, you sit here" she pointed to the spot on the couch next to Dean" Castiel looked at Dean who just shrugged, then he scooted down the couch. "No, closer. I want to sit on both of your laps, come on Castiel scoot closer, daddy won't bite"  
"Yea , come on Cas" Dean said reaching around his shoulders and pulling him in closer. "I'll save the biting for later" he whispered before Cas snuggled into him and Darla crawled up onto his lap. She snuggled in under Dean's other arm, her legs draped over both of their legs. They all settled in and watched the movie, Dean absently running his fingers through Castiel's hair the whole time.  
When the movie finished Dean sent Darla to her room to get dressed and get her things around to go to her mother's. The moment he heard the door close Dean pulled Castiel in for a kiss. "I just can't get enough of these damn lips Cas."  
Castiel let out a low moan "Dean" he pressed into him, running his hand over his chest and cupping his face. "You need to go get dressed. It's almost time to take Darla to her mother's." he kissed Dean gently "I'll be here when you get back" Castiel reluctantly pulled himself away and stood up, holding his hand out to Dean. Dean took Castiel's hand and immediately pulled him into his arms again once he stood up. "Dean. Seriously, go get dressed" Castiel said with a bit of force.  
"Damn Cas, be careful with that forceful tone, you're giving me tingles." Castiel squinted his eyes at him, in an attempt to look stern. "All right, I'm going" Dean reached around and slapped his ass "But you better be ready for me when I get back" he winked at him and headed to his room.  
Castiel went into the kitchen to finish cleaning up after breakfast. When he heard the door close and Dean's Impala roar to life in the driveway he walked out into the foyer just in time to see the car back out down the drive. He wasn't sure how much time he'd have before Dean got back, so he quickly rushed to the bathroom, stripping off his cloths and starting the water. He opened the medicine cabinet, moving things around, he found what he was looking for. He took and set the small jar on the side of the tub, before climbing in under the spray of the hot water. He quickly washed his hair and body, letting the hot water pour over him. He took a deep breathe to calm his anxiousness. He had been wanting this for so long with Dean. Now here he was, in Dean's apartment, standing naked in his shower, washing with his shampoo and body wash. And soon, he would have Dean's hands all over him. Castiel smiled at the thought.  
After he finished toweling off, he was sure to put the small jar back where he found it, and he put back on the clothes he borrowed from Dean, forgoing his own boxer briefs. 'They'll just get in the way later' he thought. After returning from the bedroom with a couple small items he placed on the shelf next to the kitchen door, he went to work to finish washing, drying and putting away the dishes. He was washing the last of the pans when he heard the Impala's engine cut off in the driveway. A wave of excitement washed over him, and his dick twitched with anticipation. This was it, Dean was finally going to be his. Castiel forced a calming breath as he dried the last pan and put it away. He turned to hang up the towel and saw Dean standing, face flushed with hungry eyes in the doorway.  
"Hello Dean" Castiel said, taking a step closer, and hanging the towel on the handle of the fridge.  
"Hey Cas " Dean replied, taking a step of his own. They were now mere inches from each other.  
The anticipation was racing through Castiel's body and he began to shake as he reached out and placed his hand on Dean's arm. He smiled at him nervously as he closed the last inches between them, their bodies now flush against one another. Castiel let out a soft shaky sigh as Dean wrapped his arm around his lower back and pulled him in closer and took his mouth with his own. His tongue sliding out and over Castiel's lips gently before he parted them allowing Dean entry.  
Dean swirled his warm tongue around his mouth as his hands wandered over his back, hungrily pulling their bodies closer and closer. Castiel's body still trembled wanting more, needing more. Dean broke the kiss and looked in Castiel's eyes. "Cas, you're shaking" he said kissing him gently "Are you ok with this?"  
"Yes Dean, I'm ok with this." Castiel moved his hand from Dean's arm placing it tenderly on his cheek. Dean closed his eyes and nuzzled into the touch. "I just want you so bad, have wanted this for so long. I... Im just having a hard time believing it's real"  
Dean opened his eyes, catching Castiel's "Oh believe me, this" he grabbed Castiel's ass and ground his hips into him letting out a low groan "This is very real"  
Castiel's eyes fluttered at the sensation of Dean's already hard dick pressing against his own. He bit his lip and moaned softly as Dean did it again... And again until Castiel's breath was coming quick and he in turn was grinding himself against Dean. "D... DEAN" he moaned with lips parted "I need you, please Dean, need you"  
Dean kissed his mouth hard before moving his lips over his jawline, kissing and nipping his way down his neck to his collarbone, stopping a few times to suck deep remarks into his skin, pulling the dirtiest moans from Castiel, which only encouraged him to continue.  
Castiel's hands were now wrapped around Dean, pushed below the waistline of his jeans kneading his ass, pulling him in closer. In a smooth motion, after deciding, there were entirely too many layers between them, Castiel moved his hands over Dean's hips, catching the hem of his shirt and running them up the length of his torso, forcing Dean back he pulled the shirt over his head. He took advantage of the situation by leaning forward and taking Dean's nipple into his mouth, at first slowly rolling his tongue over the pink flesh until it was hard, then taking it between his teeth, biting down gently. Dean groaned loudly, grabbing the back of Castiel's head and pulling him in closer holding him there. Castiel opened his mouth wider and succeed hard, running his tongue over the hard nipple until Dean was whimpering. He then moved his mouth to the other, while still tweaking the first with his fingers. It was only after he had reduced Dean to a quivering moaning mess that he moved on, kissing and nibbling his way down his stomach, dropping to his knees before him. He ran his tongue over the skin above the denim waist band, then grabbing Dean's ass and pulling him into his face, Castiel mouthed over the front of his jeans, where Dean's dick was impossibly hard trapped just beneath the denim.  
Dean bucked his hips into Castiel slowly, moaning and reaching down running his hands through his hair. When he just couldn't take it anymore, he reached up, unbuttoning his jeans, he needed to relieve some of the pressure. His dick was trapped in a denim prison and being tortured by the most gorgeous mouth he'd ever seen. Castiel looked up at him, his face flushed, his lips pink and swollen, and "Fuck Cas, you're so fucking perfect"  
Castiel smiled up at Dean, he slapped his hands away and took the zipper in his teeth, pulling it slowly down. His nose was filled with the musk of Dean's arousal, and then suddenly his cock sprung free, practically slapping Castiel in the face. Castiel's eyes went wide as he stared at it. The pink head already leaking, the long vein popped out looking ready to bust. He slowly liked his lips and looked up at Dean who had his eyes locked on Castiel. "Dean, may I?" he asked in a low voice, running his hands up Dean's thighs, grabbing the waist of his jeans and tugging down slightly to free his ass.  
"God, yes Cas, please" Dean said in a hushed tone.  
That was all Castiel was waiting for, he lunged up, licking a thick wet stripe from Dean's balls to the tip, where he swirled his tongue gathering the bead of precum that had formed, before running his tongue back down to the base, then capturing his balls with his lips, sucking them both into his mouth. Dean let out a guttural moan above him and leaned forward, catching himself on the counter.  
"Fucking fuck Cas!" he heard Dean groan above him and he smiled. Scooting on his knees he guided Dean around until he was leaning against the counter, the last thing he needed was for Dean to fall and give himself a concussion. And if he was already losing his balance, Cas would hate to think what would happen when he continued. Because Castiel was just getting started.  
Dean forced his eyes to stay open and watch the beautiful blue eyed man that was kneeling before him. As much as he wanted to get lost in the sensations that Castiel was sending through his body, he fucking loved looking at his angelic face. Castiel locked his eyes on him and ran his tongue over his lips, and Dean bit his own holding back a moan. Castiel then flicked his tongue out and swirled it over the head of his dick before swallowing him down in one smooth motion. And it was a good thing that Castiel had the foresight to turn them around, because Dean could no longer feel his legs as he watched the dark haired man bob up and down, his dick hitting the back of Castiel's throat every time, and Castiel's gaze never leaving his own.  
Castiel kept his eyes locked on Dean's as he took him fully into his mouth. He tasted amazing and Castiel loved the feel of him in his mouth, the tip of his dick pressing hard against his throat as he bobbed his head down. He watched Dean's face his perfect lips forming an 'O' as he in turn watched Castiel. He ran his hands over Dean's thighs, reaching back and cupping his balls and Dean thrust hard into his mouth, shoving his dick even further down his throat. Castiel pulled his mouth off taking a deep breath "Fuck my face Dean"  
Dean gasped a little at the request, finding his legs beneath him, took a fist full of Castiel's hair holding his head in place and thrust his dick into his open mouth hard, letting out a deep groan as he hit the back of his throat again.  
Castiel placed his hands on Dean's thighs and slacked his jaw as Dean pounded into his mouth. Little whimpering moans escaping him when he could take a breath. Dean's rhythm slowed as he leaned back into the counter and Castiel took control once more, bobbing his head quickly and then pressing forward taking Dean as deep as he could and holding himself there for a moment, until he heard Dean exhale above him "Fuck Cas". He swallowed hard before pulling his mouth off with a loud popping noise. He took a deep breath and licked his lips, moving to take him into his mouth one again, but Dean reached down, capturing his mouth with his own instead, and pulling him to his feet.  
Dean plunged his tongue into Castiel's mouth, licking his way in and around, tasting himself on his tongue and lips. He ran his hands down Castiel's body pulling his shirt up and off, breaking the kiss only long enough for the fabric to pass between them before his mouth was ravaging Castiel's lips and jaw once more. His teeth scraping over the delicate skin of his neck, his tongue running over the red marks he had left earlier. His hands ran down Castiel's body sliding them under the waistband of the pajama pants and grabbing his ass tightly pulling him into his body as his fingers pushed in between his cheeks. Dean broke the kiss with a gasp as his fingers met the slick eager hole "mmm Cas" Dean moaned into his neck "Fuck baby, you're so sweet, you got yourself all ready for me?" Dean continued to lick and nip at his throat as Castiel pushed back into his exploring fingers, biting Dean's fingers dipped into him. Dean gripped him tightly and turned him around, lifting him onto the counter, and pulling his pants off in one swift movement. He took a step back and just looked at Castiel, sitting naked on his kitchen counter. He was never going to be able to walk into this kitchen and not see this sight. "God Cas you're so fucking beautiful"  
"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me all day, or are you gonna get over here and fuck me?" Castiel scooted back on the counter a little and pulled his legs up, exposing his wet and ready hole. "Its all yours Dean." he said as he ran his own hand between his leg pushing two fingers into his ass, throwing his head back with a moan.  
"Fuck!" Dean growled. Taking a quick moment to take off his own pants that were still gathered around his ankles. Watching with envy as Castiel fucked himself back on his own fingers. Dean didn't take his eyes off Cas fingers as they pumped in and out of his greedy ass, he simply stepped forward and added one of his own delighting in the sounds that came from Castiel as he hooked his finger finding that magical button on his first try. Castiel's hips bucked up into him as his own fingers pulled out and gripped his leg, spreading them wider to allow Dean full access. Dean quickly added another finger, hooking them with every thrust, grazing over Castiel's prostate.  
Castiel laid back on the counter and let the sensations of Dean's magical fingers take over him. With every thrust Dean was hitting that bundle of nerves and Castiel wasn't sure how much longer he'd last if he kept that up. "Dean" he whined "More, please... more" Castiel pushed his ass back into Dean's hands and hissed when he felt a third and then a fourth finger thrust into him.  
"How's that feel baby? Hmmm" Dean whispered leaning over him and kissing his chest, fingers still expertly thrusting in and out of him.  
"D...Dean....ungh" Castiel whimpered "n... Nn ... need you... Please Dean..." he begged, hitching his hips to meet Dean's thrusting fingers.  
Dean smiled, running his tongue over Castiel's nipples and then down his body. He gently kissed the tip of his cock, which twitched eagerly at the contact. Dean growled hungrily before grabbing the base of it with his free hand and taking the head into his mouth. When a whole new sound of desperation escaped Castiel's lips, Dean took him into his mouth fully, and a little too eagerly, his eyes watered as he choked around Castiel's cock. "Damn Cas, you make that look so easy"  
Castiel sat up as much as he could with Dean's fingers still in his ass and took Dean's face in his hands pulling him forward and kissing him sweetly. "No gag reflex" he winked "Over there" he nodded toward the door "Is a condom and extra lube. I need you in me now" he kissed him again before pushing him back, whimpering at the sudden loss of Dean's fingers.  
"Damn Cas, I like it when you're bossy, makes me all tingly" Dean said as he grabbed the small foil packet and bottle of lube.  
"Dammit Dean if you don't get over here and fuck me, I'm gonna have to finish myself." Castiel said laying back grabbing his dick and pumping it.  
Dean quickly ripped open the foil packet and rolled the condom on, walking back over to Castiel and taking his dick in his own hands stroking it at a slow and steady pace. "You ready for me darlin?"  
"God yes Dean, please!" Castiel moaned beneath him.  
Dean let go of his cock and gripped his thighs, sliding him toward the edge of the counter and closer to him. He pushed up on his thighs and lined himself up with Castiel, pushing softly watching as the head disappeared in the tight ring of muscle. Dean felt Castiel clench around the intrusion and he paused allowing him time to adjust. When he felt Castiel roll his hips he pushed in further until his balls were resting on his ass. "Oh fuck Cas" Dean let out in a sigh "You're so tight baby, God you feel so good" he pulled back just a little and pushed deep into him causing them both to moan. He leaned forward and took Castiel's mouth in a wet kiss. He thrust slowly into Castiel, still letting him adjust.  
Pleasure ripped through his body as Dean slowly began thrusting into him. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's hips tightly, trying to pull him impossibly closer. "Fuck Dean, God your dick feels amazing. Fuck me, fuck me hard, please Dean, fuck me with your huge cock." Castiel breathed as Dean began fucking into him. He wrapped his arms around Dean, grabbing his ass, digging his fingers in, still trying to pull him in even closer. Dean shifted slightly and thrust hard, hitting his prostate, a scream ripped from Castiel's lips and filled the room "Fuck yea! Do that a... Aah.. Ahhhh!" Castiel screamed again as Dean continued to hit his prostate. "Dean, Oh dean" he began to chant as Dean fucked him into the counter, his legs and arms still wrapped round him, as though he was afraid Dean was going to float away.  
"Cas... Ngh" Dean grunted as he quickened his pace, slamming his dick as deep and hard as he could into Castiel. The kitchen was filled with echoes of slapping skin and moans from them both. "Oh god baby, you feel so fucking good Cas. God it's like you were made for me. Oh.... Ngh.... OH Cas!" Dean's breath hitched as he raced closer to his orgasm, he could feel Castiel's cock trapped between their stomachs, sliding, slicked with precum, Dean was about to feel guilty about neglecting it when he felt Castiel tighten around him and suddenly there was a lot more moisture between them.  
"AAHHHH DEAN!" Castiel screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, he thrust himself up into Dean's torso as Dean contained to thrust into him, fucking him through his orgasm. Dean thrust a half a dozen times more and then Castiel felt his cock swell in his ass as Dean thrust in as far as he could, a deep moan breaking over his lips as he collapsed on top of him, heaving heavy breaths.  
When Dean regained control of his breathing he rolled slowly to the side, pulling free of Castiel and removing the condom. He tied it off and tossed it to the garbage can. He propped his head up on his arm and looked lovingly at his blue eyed man. "Cas" he said using his free hand to turn his face toward him "You know how amazing you are right?"  
"Hmmm? " Castiel moaned, "No Dean, you are the amazing one" he leaned forward and kissed him.  
"Ok, let's just both agree that the other thinks we are each amazing? How does that sound?" Dean reasoned  
"That sounds good to me" Castiel hummed, pressing his face into Dean's neck.  
Dean ran his hand over Castiel's chest and to his stomach. "What do you say we jump in the shower and get cleaned up?"  
Castiel moaned again snuggling further into Dean's neck in protest.  
"Tell you what, we go get cleaned up and then we can spend the day snuggled on the couch"  
Castiel sighed "Ok" he said, sitting up "Let's go" he pulled Dean with him off the counter and they walked passed their cloths strewn over the floor, there'd be time for them to pick up later. Right now the shower was calling their name.  
When they got to the living room Dean pulled Castiel to a stop before the tree. His eyes flicking above their heads a smile dancing across his lips. "You know, mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it" Dean said, quoting one of his favorite movies.  
"Yea?" Castiel asked, watching a touch of disappointment flicker across Dean's face, he stepped in closer, bringing his mouth to his "A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it" he said pressing his lips into Dean's. "Merry Christmas Dean"  
A smile spread across Dean's face as he looked into Castiel's blue eyes "Merry Christmas Cas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any spelling and or grammer mistakes. I havent really gone over it yet.


	5. Movie Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets more than he bargained for when the twin brothers from the video store show up at his door one night for an impromptu Movie Club meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story came about based on an old story I had written and decided to adjust and make it Destiel centric, with a little splash of Jimmy just for shits and giggles... I hope ya'll like it!

The night air blew through the curtains as Dean watched a movie, his nightly ritual. He always allowed himself 2 hours in the evening to relax and enjoy the multitude of other worlds film captured. Film was a passion of his, while contemplating college majors, it only just barely lost out to photography and even so he did take "Intro to film" his freshman year. He would have continued with a double major had his photography classes not demanded so much of his time. Still, he enjoyed a well put together film, and many times would find himself questioning the thoughts behind blockbuster films and the people who seemed to flock to them. "To each their own" he would think and move on to more important things.  
On his way home from work each night, he would stop by the little locally owned video store in town to rent a movie. It was a quaint store with fairly good selection. After a brief talk with the owner about 8 months ago, they had begun bringing in a wider variety of independent films, which were his favorite. During his visits to the store, he was surprised to find the young man, Castiel who typically worked evenings, also had quite interesting taste in film. Some evenings he would find an hour or more had passed as they spoke passionately about the movie industry. After a time, he found himself making a little more time to go in early to pick out his movie and have their nightly discussion. Castiel began recommending movies and the following night they would discuss what he thought and sometimes debate the quality of acting, directing and storyline or some other aspect. Most times they agreed, however, occasionally he would recommend a film that Dean thoroughly disliked and most times, those were the best conversations. He often found himself smiling all the way home as the conversation replayed in his mind his mind often wandering to the passionate look on Castiel's face, they way those bright blue eyes would light up. His rough voice passing through those perpetually chapped lips, that Dean couldn't help but stare at every chance he got. "Stop it" Dean chided himself, "He's too young, you perv" And he pushed the thoughts away.  
One night when Dean went into the store, ready for another debate about the movie Castiel had recommended, that was an utter disappointment and to his surprise he came face to face with a young man who at first glance Dean would have almost thought was Castiel, but he was wearing thick rimmed glasses, his eyes weren't as piercing blue, and those were definitely not Castiel's lips. His name tag read "Hello my name is Jimmy" Dean returned his movie and for the first time in months wandered over to the independent film section. As he looked over the selection Jimmy came over to place movies on the wall.  
"I see you like independent films."   
Dean flinched, he hadn't expected him to say anything, and to be honest he was still thrown by the boy's nearly identical looks to Castiel, but if nothing else had given this boy away as not being Castiel, it was his voice. He turned toward him and smiled. "Yes, I do enjoy independent films" he paused then asked "how about yourself?"  
"I enjoy them well enough, though they are not my favorite. My brother Castiel loves them though, I'm going to guess he recommended this gem to you." Jimmy said placing the movie on the shelf, then stepped back.  
Dean chuckled "Yea he did, gotta say it wasn't one of my favorites. Do you have any recommendations? Cas usually has something picked for me, so I'm at a bit of a loss without him here tonight." Dean almost felt pathetic, like he couldn't pick out his own movies.  
"Well, what are you in the mood for?" Jimmy asked  
Dean thought a moment, he'd really been looking forward to arguing with Castiel about the horrible movie from the night before, he hadn't even thought about his next movie. "I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth I haven't really thought about it." He paused a moment "I'm not really picky, what's the last movie you watched that truly blew your mind?"  
Jimmy didnt even need to think, he walked over to another shelf and grabbed the movie. He started to bring it to Dean for approval.  
"Nope, it's alright, I'll take your word for it." They walked to the counter where Jimmy processed the movie. "Will you be working tomorrow, or will Cas?" Dean inquired.  
"I will, Castiel is out of town for the rest of the week, so I'll be filling in."  
"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and we can discuss this movie." Dean smiled, it would be interesting to see how different the brother's taste in movies were. 

It had been six months since that night and Dean looked forward to his evening visits to the movie store, some nights he would find both Castiel and Jimmy working and the three of them could, and most often would, go on for for an hour or more. Many nights as he drove home he'd find himself wishing that they were a bit older, then he wouldn't feel so wrong about the attraction he began feeling toward them, especially Castiel. Dean liked Jimmy well enough, he thoroughly enjoyed talking with him, but there was just something extra about Castiel. Dean found himself on more than one occasion waking up from some pretty intense dreams that featured Castiel and those amazing lips of his.   
He had gotten home late tonight because, while only Cas was working, Jimmy had been there too and they held their record breaking conversation at an hour and forty five minutes. In all actuality Dean was replaying the conversation in his mind rather than watching the movie playing on the screen before him. Dean thought he heard a soft knock on the door and paused the movie. Listening carefully he heard the knock come again, this time a little louder. As he got up to see who could possibly be knocking at his door at 10:30 on a Wednesday evening, he heard whispered voices on the porch, he recognized them both. When he opened the door the twins both looked at him and smiled their biggest smiles at him.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Dean was genuinely surprised to see them.  
"Well I got off work and Jimmy and I both wanted to watch this." Castiel held up a new movie, one that Dean had been wanting to see. "We thought you'd probably like it, so we decided we'd bring snacks and see if you wanted to watch it with us." Castiel smiled again and nodded toward Jimmy.  
"Yea, we thought it'd be cool for us to watch a movie together and be able to discuss it immediately rather than waiting." Jimmy chimed in "Whatcha think?"  
Dean paused a moment, the idea really appealed to him, however... "You know guys it's one thing for us to talk down at the store. But you're only, what 16? I don't think it'd be wise for you to hang here."  
"We're 17, 18 in less than two months, seniors in high school, and who cares what others say. We're just watching movies." Castiel said  
"Unless you want to do more" Jimmy muttered and Castiel nudged his shoulder  
"What's that?" Dean asked not quite hearing him.  
"Nothing, I don't see what the problem, if anyone asks, we have a movie club, and if it becomes an issue, we'll just invite more people to join." Jimmy continued.  
"Where do your parents think you are at 10:30 on a Wednesday night?" Dean inquired, now he felt really only. Where had his care-free days gone? He was only 27, and here he was being worried about a couple of 17 year olds being out late.   
"We told them we were going to a friend's house to watch a movie." Castiel said.  
"Yea, are you going to make us into liars?" Jimmy teased.  
Dean sighed, then opened the door to let them in. Jimmy and Castiel walked into his living room and took over, ejecting the dvd he was watching and put in the new one. They spread out the snacks on the floor and took pillows from the couch so they could lay out. Dean sat behind them on the couch and the movie started. After about 15 minutes he began to relax. There was nothing wrong here, just friends watching a movie together. 'Sure Dean, tell yourself that, as you're checking out Cas' ass in those tight jeans.... Fuck! Stop it, just watch the movie' He thought, forcing his eyes to stay on the television and the movie that was now playing.  
A half hour into the movie Jimmy sat up and came over next to him with a bag of popcorn. "Want some?" Dean simply smiled and shook his head no. He turned and continued to watch the movie. Another half hour passed and he offered Dean a can of soda, which he accepted. When Jimmy reached up to give it to him, he let his hand linger on his bare knee a little longer than was necessary. Dean tried not to read anything into the simple action. Though a number of thoughts began to race through his mind.  
By the time the movie was over, both Jimmy and Castiel were sitting up and very close to him. They turned to face him and discussed the movie, just like any other night at the store, except this time there was no interruptions and the movie was fresh in their minds. They all agreed that they enjoyed the film.   
Dean got up and began helping Castiel pick up the snacks. Once they finished he headed toward the door, Castiel in front of him, Jimmy behind. He paused a moment at the living room doorway, he was going to take another quick look around when he felt a hand reach into his short hair and pull his head back. Jimmy's lips were on his before he even knew what was happening, kissing him deeply and passionately. He had heard of people becoming weak in the knees from a good kiss, but until now, it had never happened to him.  
His mind raced with wild thoughts of what was happening, and then his mind clouded and he gave in, kissing Jimmy back and reaching up to pull him closer. He then felt a second pair of lips kissing and nibbling on his neck. He let out a soft moan as his other hand reached out for Castiel and pulled his body in closer to his own.  
Castiel's hands began to move up his body under his shirt. Jimmy pulled his lips from Dean's and reality crashed in. Dean stepped away trying to regain composure. He stood looking at these two young men, who were looking at her with nearly identical faces eyes heavy with such passion and couldn't help wanting to indulge in this fantasy. But he pushed those lustful thoughts aside "Ok, guys... you really need to go. We can't do this." He took another step back, away from the temptation.  
"Why not?" Jimmy asked as he stepped closer. "We're all intelligent adults, who are more than capable of making our own decisions" He stopped less than a foot in front of him "Tell us you don't want this and we'll leave."  
Dean took in a deep breath to steady himself "I don't"  
Jimmy took one last step toward him and in one swift movement slipped his hand down the front of Dean's shorts, grabbing his very hard dick. Dean couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his lips and more than he could control how his hips rotated shoving his dick harder into Jimmy's hand. "You want this, don't deny yourself." Jimmy said softly, then whispered in his ear "Let us make you feel good Dean"  
Castiel had walked over to him, he took his hand and led him to the stairs. Jimmy fell into line behind them both and while his hand was no longer holding his cock, he never took it off his hip. Castiel was most of the way up the stairs when Jimmy turned Dean around and sat him on the stairs. Quickly, before he could protest, he pulled his shorts off in one smooth movement.  
Dean gasped again at the cool air that hit his throbbing cock, he spread his legs, allowing Jimmy room to fit between them as his hand grasped the base of Dean's cock and he licked the tip. "Oh God" he moaned tossing his head back, his hips thrusting his dick up into Jimmy's open mouth. Jimmy took Dean's length into his mouth expertly, his tongue running over the tip as he pulled up and off , panting, his lips red and swollen and spit slicked. "Fuck Jimmy!" Dean said leaning forward and grabbing the teens jaw pulling him in for a wet kiss, Dean's tongue tracing his lips before gliding over Jimmy's, pulling a moan from them both. Dean pulled away with a wet smack as he felt Castiel's hands running over his shoulders, pulling him back into him. Jimmy winked at his brother over Dean's shoulders and went back to work bobbing up and down on Dean's cock once again.   
Castiel was sitting on the stairs behind him, and he ran his hands down the length of Dean's torso, taking his mouth with his own, tasting Dean and Jimmy on his lips and tongue. He grabbed the hem of Dean's t-shirt and pulled it up and off, breaking the kiss briefly before smashing their mouths back together. His hand's slid back down his chest and played with his nipples, causing Dean to take in a sharp breath through his nose and his hips to jut up into Jimmy.  
Jimmy pulled off Dean's cock with a loud pop and stood before them, watching as they kissed and Castiel tweeked his nipples. He made quick work of stripping his clothes, and soon was standing over Dean, one leg on either side of the man's body. He bent over and joined the two in their wet sloppy kiss. "Dean, I want you to eat my ass and get me nice and ready for you while Castiel sucks my cock. How does that sound?" Dean's eyes went wide and all he could do was nod his head. He shifted to the side as Jimmy went to his knees, straddling Castiel's face, his brother making quick work of taking his cock into him. Dean then straddled Castiel's body as he shoved his face into Jimmy's ass, pulling his cheeks apart and licking his puckered hole, forcing a loud moan to escape Jimmy's lips. Dean lapped at Jimmy's hole until he felt it start to quiver , then slowly pushed his tongue in, opening him up. "Fuck! Oh god Dean!" Jimmy cried out.  
Castiel popped his head off Jimmy's cock. "In my pocket Dean, there's a bottle of lube. Get him nice and ready for your cock."   
Dean licked his lips and ran his hands slowly over Castiel's hips and over his pockets, feeling for the hard bottle, taking an extra moment applying pressure over the teens hard cock straining against his jeans. Castiel hitched his hips into the touch and moaned around his twin's cock, eliciting a dirty moan from Jimmy in turn. Fuck, he was loving this. Dean found the bottle and pulled it out of Castiel's pocket, setting it on the stairs. he then made quick work of removing the teens pants, sure, he was throughly enjoying eating out Jimmy's ass, just as he was sure Castiel was enjoying sucking down his cock, but his own cock was feeling neglected and he wanted something to rut up against while he prepped Jimmy to take him. He straddled Castiel once again, being sure to properly line up their cocks, rutting against him as he took the bottle in his hand, flipping the lid and squirting a generous amount on his fingers before pressing the first finger into Jimmy and elating in the noise that escaped the teens mouth. He reached around pulling Jimmy's head back into him kissing him as deeply as the position allowed him to. "God Damn Jimmy, you're so tight." Dean said pressing kisses into his neck and shoulders.  
"Another, please, I can take it Dean" Jimmy panted open mouthed as he wiggled his ass back into Dean's hand.  
"Lean forward darlin, I'm gonna work you open nice and wide for me." Dean growled, pushing another finger slow and easy. He felt Jimmy's muscles flutter around his fingers as he thrust them in and out, and it wasn't long before he was pushing a third into his hole, scissoring his fingers and he pushed in and out, all the while rutting slowly against Castiel's hard cock. They were both leaking enough to provide sufficient lubrication and their cocks slid together smoothly.  
"Now, Dean... I need you in me NOW!" Jimmy said standing up, pulling his cock from his brothers mouth with a loud pop, and Dean's fingers slipped out of his ass smoothly. Castiel slid up the stairs a little, while Dean turned around, planting his ass firmly on a step just in time for Jimmy to straddle him. Dean didnt see where Jimmy had pulled it from, but he was ripping open a condom and sliding it over Dean's dick expertly before squirting lube in his hand and pumping it a few times coating it fully. Jimmy lined Dean up with his ass and slowly lowered himself down. Dean watched as his cock disappeared into the teen's tight ass, biting his lip as their pelvis' came flush to each other. Jimmy's head went back as he let out a low moan. "Oh god! I knew you'd feel good, but oh! You're perfect. God Castiel, he's just perfect!" Jimmy said as he began moving up and down on Dean's swollen cock.  
"Didn't I tell you Jimmy. Didn't I tell you that very first night, I knew he was going to be perfect." Castiel moved down beside Dean and kissed him. "I told Jimmy he could have first ride on your cock. But I'm going to be the first one to tap that fine ass of yours." Castiel leaned down and took Dean's nipple into his mouth, first sucking then biting down hard, before soothing his tongue over it. "How does that sound Dean, want me to fuck you so hard I can make you come again, even after Jimmy milks you soft with his tight ass?" Castiel looked up at Dean with his brilliant blue eyes.   
"Fuck Cas, I never would have imagined you'd have such a filthy mouth." Dean said pulling him in for a hard kiss. "Gotta say I fucking love it!" Castiel crushed his mouth into his, nipping and biting at his tongue and lips.  
Jimmy pumped up and down on Dean's dick, panting heavily as he watched his brother kiss and tease the older man. Dean felt so good filling him up, he knew he wasn't going to last long, but he was determined to bring Dean to orgasm before himself. He leaned forward joining the kiss between the other two, flicking and rotating his hips as he rode Dean hard. He lifted his ass, almost completely off Dean before slamming back down hard, the noise that escaped Dean made him do it again, and again, until Dean reached up and grabbed his hips, holding him in place as Dean then thrust hard and fast into him. He felt like Dean was going to split him in half and then suddenly Dean thrust just right and hit his prostate, Jimmy was so close that the second time Dean hit it, he lost all control."FUCK" he screamed as his orgasm ripped through him.   
Dean continued thrusting up into Jimmy as he rode through his orgasm, the muscles in his ass clenching around Dean and soon he followed Jimmy, thrusting hard as the white heat shot through his body and he came hard inside his tight ass."OH God!" Dean reached up and grabbed him, pulling their bodies together as his body shook with pleasure.   
"Oh God, that was amazing Dean." Jimmy sighed against the older man's sweat slicked chest. "Should we maybe, uh, take this upstairs?" Jimmy said looking from his brother up to Dean "what do you say we give Castiel a little playtime?" Jimmy smirked, looking back at his brother, then reaching out grabbing his cock. "Besides, I think Castiel's poor cock has been so patient. Look, he's weeping, we can't have that now can we?" Jimmy winked and flicked his tongue over the tip of Castiel's cock, gathering the bead of precum that had formed there, causing Castiel to moan. Jimmy gave them both a quick kiss before getting up an running the rest of the way up the stairs and into Dean's room.  
Castiel looked over at Dean, who was still laying on the stairs, his eyes heavily lidded. He leaned in placing a gentle kissing his lips. "Don't worry Dean, I'll start slow, but I sure hope that you have more lube upstairs." he lifted the small bottle so he could see it. " I don't think this is going to be enough."   
Dean chuckled "No worries Cas, I've got plenty." Dean shifted, Pulling first himself and then Castiel up. "Now I do believe you promised me a proper fucking... what do you say we get to that?" He winked and headed up the stairs. When he reached his room, Jimmy was laying on the bed, spread out, his skin still sweaty and flushed his eyes closed. "What's the matter Jimmy, are you a little tired after all the riding?" Dean teased walking up to the end of the bed.  
He hadn't heard Castiel walk in behind him, but he certainly felt him as his cock pressed against his ass and he wrapped his arm around grabbing his soft cock. "Are you ready for me Dean? Are you ready to scream my name?"  
Dean bit his lip and moaned, pressing his ass back into Castiel as he rutted against him. "yes, god yes, please Cas, make me scream."   
Castiel pushed hard on Dean's shoulders, forcing him forward onto the bed, Dean just barely catching himself, landing on his elbows, ass sticking up in the air. Castiel quickly slapped his ass hard, causing Dean to whelp and the groan. "Do it again Cas, Fuck! Slap my ass" Dean shifted his knees up under him, lifting is ass further, and Castiel quickly obliged, smacking his ass until he could clearly see his hand print in the pink flesh. Dean was laying flat on his chest now, soft whimpering sounds pouring out of him. Castiel leaned in, gently running first his fingers then his tongue over the raised pink flesh. As his tongue and lips soothed over the hot flesh, ran his fingers over Dean's tight hole. Dean's breath hitched and he pressed back against Castiel.   
"How bad do you want me Dean?" Castiel murmered "You want me to split you open?"  
"God yes! Please Cas. Fuck me hard!"  
Castiel grabbed Dean's hair and pulled his head up, kissing him hard. "Where's your lube?"  
"Top drawer next to the bed" Dean moaned before Castiel shoved him back into the bed.  
He moved to the side of the bed, reaching over and running his hand up Jimmy's leg as he neared the stand. He leaned over and kissed his brother gently on the lips. "Hey Jimmy, you gonna watch?"  
Jimmy moaned opening his eyes and looking up at Castiel. "You have your fun brother. I got what I wanted from him." Jimmy kissed his brother again before getting up. "I'll wait for you downstairs. Take your time"  
"Jimmy, are you sure? We can definitely still all play, there's enough fun to be had for all." Castiel turned and watched as his twin walked to the door.  
"Really Castiel, I know you and I know what this was all about. The ice is broken, look at him, he wants you, take him, he's all yours." When Jimmy reached the door he turned back once more "And bro, be sure to make him scream your name" with a wink he left the room and make his way downstairs, leaving Castiel sitting at the head of the bed, while Dean was still laying, ass up at the foot.  
Dean lifted his head and looked up at Castiel. "Cas?" When Castiel just sat there, Dean crawled up to him, laying soft kisses on his shoulder. "Hey, listen. I don't know what all is going on here." he said taking Castiel's face in his hand and turning it toward him. His beautiful blue eyes met Dean's green ones. Dean placed his lips on his "But I would absolutely love it if you would please fuck me now." Dean slid his tongue into Castiel's mouth, showing his intent and desire, but when Castiel's met his fiercely Dean let him take control of the kiss, which left him breathless when Castiel finally pulled away. "Take me Cas, I need you to take me, I'm all yours, make me scream."  
A smirk tugged at his lips "You want me to fuck you Dean?" he took Dean's lip between his teeth, biting firmly before letting it go. "hmm? You want me to fuck you into this mattress like a good little bitch?"  
Dean groaned, "Oh God Cas, yes."  
"You wanna be my bitch Dean?" Castiel turned, pushing Dean back so he was sitting back on his legs. "You want me to fuck you like you've never been fucked before? You want my cock to split open that tight perky ass of yours, til it don't know what its like not to have a cock shoved in it?" Castiel pushed himself forward onto Dean as he spoke, first softly, then with more confidence as Dean let him take control, feeling a sense of power. "Want me to mark you up, so that everyone knows that you're mine." Castiel hesitated a moment, watching Dean's face. " I want to make you mine Dean, and I never want anyone else to have you."   
Dean bit his lip and nodded his head, not trusting he could even find his voice. Castiel reached forward and ran his hand up Dean's torso, pushing his shoulder's until Dean's legs kicked out and he was laying flat on his back. He then ran his nails down Dean's chest, scratching red lines into his tan skin. When Castiel rested his hand on Dean's hip for a moment, Dean took that cue and rolled over onto his stomach, his knees pulling up and popping his ass into Castiel's face in one smooth movement.  
"That's my good boy." Castiel said as his hand massaged his thighs, slowly working up before grabbing his ass cheeks firmly and spreading them as far as he could. Without any further warning Castiel ran his tongue over the sensitive puckered skin and a shudder ran through Dean's body as it penetrated him, deeper than Dean would have imagined possible. Dean moaned, pushing his ass further up into Castiel's tongue as he lapped at the warm salty skin, getting it nice and spit slicked before attempting to push in a finger. When Castiel's finger met more resistance than he was expecting, he pulled back and reached for the bottle of lube. Slicking his fingers up, he gently eased on finger into Dean, and found that he was tighter than he would have expected. A man with an ass like this, and he was this tight too... Castiel was indeed very lucky. He had a fleeting thought that maybe this was Dean's first time, but he pushed it aside, because there was just no way that he was, Dean was too gorgeous not to have men and women for that matter flinging themselves at him.  
Castiel pumped his finger in and out of Dean, reveling in the sounds the man was making before him, when he felt the resistance loosen, he added another gently and paused a moment when he heard Dean hiss. When he felt Dean relax and push back into his hand he once again began pumping and scissoring his fingers in and out of him, and quicker than he expected, Dean was silently begging for more, and Castiel added a third finger.  
When Dean was easily taking his fingers, and the small winces had turned completely to whimpers and moans, Castiel hooked his finger, searching for that spot that would...Dean gasped and moaned loudly his hips hitching back grinding down onto Castiel's hand... there it was. Now that he knew right where it was Castiel, gently grazed the bundle of nerves with every thrust.  
"Cas..." Dean's voice broke between the moans. "Please Cas... n...need you... inside me...please" He begged hitching his hips back into Castiel "please Cas, I need you to fuck me NOW!"   
Castiel chuckled, he pulled his fingers out and slapped Dean's ass. "That's my good little bitch, begging for my cock." Castiel reach between Dean's thighs running his hand over his balls and grabbing his cock "Damn Dean, didnt think you'd be this hard already. You must really be wanting it." He stroked the length a few times before letting go, moving his hand back to Dean's ass and pushing his hips down into the bed. "Gonna take my cock and come untouched? How does that sound? Want me to fuck you so hard that your dick bursts?" Castiel ran his arms up Dean's body, lining his own up with him, whispering the dirty words in his ear. He ran his tongue over the shell before taking Dean's mouth into his own. "You ready for me Dean?"  
"yes...god yes..." Dean muttered panting under him.   
Castiel sat up, grabbing a condom from the drawer where he found the lube. He rolled it over his thick hard cock quickly, then slicked it up with more lube, before straddling Dean's thighs. He gently pressed the tip of his dick against Dean's hole, the tip sliding gently in, using his hands to spread Dean's ass cheeks, he slowly slid the rest of the way in. He and Dean both moaned when he bottomed out. Castiel leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders locking their hands together as he let Dean adjust. When Dean moaned and rotated his hips Castiel began grinding into him, their bodies rocking together, deep dirty moans playing across both their lips.  
"oh, shit" Dean gasped and Castiel let go of his hands, shoving Dean's chest into the bed and thrusting hard and fast into him. The sound of skin slapping skin filling the room along with Dean's moans and Castiel's heavy breathing. Castiel took a deep breath and leaned back down, taking Dean's mouth again, their tongues tangling together as he continued to thrust into him. Breaking the kiss, Castiel leaned back, gripping his lower back for leverage as he slowly pumped into Dean's tight ass.  
"Cas.... oh god.... Cas..." Dean moaned softly  
Castiel leaned forward and wrapped and arm around Dean's chest, pulling him into his own chest "Say my name" he whispered into his ear.  
"Oh Cas." Dean said and Castiel thrust faster into him. "Oh Fuck" Castiel slowed down, thrusting deep into him "Oh shit" Dean moaned out, wrapping his foot around Castiel's thigh, trying to pull him closer, his head turning back to look at him, biting his lip as Castiel thrust deeper and deeper.   
Castiel quickened his pace again, placing his hand on Dean's lower back for leverage, Dean moaned again, louder "fuck" he said turning his head back once again "fuck me harder" he whispered and Castiel obliged, pounding into his ass hard and fast. He leaned down first kissing then biting Dean's shoulder.  
Thrusting hard and deep Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's chest once again pulling him up into him. "Say my name" Castiel whispered into his ear  
"Cas" he moaned softly. Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean's head pulling it back "OH FUCK ME CAS!" Dean said loudly, moaning even louder as Castiel fucked him hard and fast, hands gripping Dean's arms as he pulled him in closer. "Oh fuck..... oh god.... Cas... Cas....mmmm... oh god Cas...." Dean began chanting his name as Castiel continued to fuck him. Castiel shifted his thrusts, aiming for and successfully hitting the bundle of nerves he had found earlier. "Fuck! Oh God Cas, right there! God, keep fucking me like that."   
Castiel pounded into him relentlessly until Dean was moaning and muttering senseless words under him. Cas could feel Dean start to clench around him "I'm gonna.... oh god Cas.... I'm gonna...." Dean panted "Oh GOd CAS! FUCK" Dean screamed as his orgasm hit.  
His muscles clenching tightly around Castiel as he continued to thrust into him, two, three, four thrusts before his own orgasm took over his body. "OH, Dean!" he cried as he spilled his seed into him and collapsed onto his body, panting together as his orgasm shook through him.

When their breathing slowed, Dean rolled to his back and Castiel wrapped his body around him, laying his chest on Dean's chest. It was a few more moments before Castiel tilted his head and looked up at Dean."Can I ask you a question?"  
"Anything Cas."  
"It's really personal"  
"Seriously dude, things don't get much more personal than what we just did. You can ask me anything" Dean chuckled before leaning down and pressing his lips to Castiel's forehead.  
"Was that your first time?" Castiel asked softly, forcing himself not to look away.  
"Yea, it was.... was it that obvious?" Dean inquired, then "Was it bad?"  
Castiel propped himself up on his elbow, leaning in and kissing Dean. "God no, Dean. You were fucking amazing. Seriously, the best I've ever had." He kissed him again "Don't you EVER tell Jimmy I said that though!" Castiel warned.  
"Oh, what's the matter, does Jimmy get jealous?" Dean teased, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
"It's not like that." Castiel said casting his eyes down.  
Dean hooked his finger under his chin, tilting it back up, meeting his eyes."I'm not judging you Cas. I would like to know what the deal is though, seeing as I find myself in the middle of it now."  
Castiel absently ran his hand over Dean's chest. "Jimmy and I helped each other discover, without judgment, who we are sexually. Guess that's the best part about being a twin. Before tonight though, Jimmy and I haven't so much as shared a kiss since we turned 16. I love him, obviously and am grateful for everything he's done for me, but we aren't together or anything. Besides, Jimmy actually prefers women." Castiel took note of the confusion on Dean's face. "I know, it really took me by surprise too."  
"Ok, so what about tonight? I mean, I get you two helping each other discover yourselves, man I kinda wish I had that when I was a teenager. But if you guys haven't been together in almost two years, and Jimmy prefers women. Still trying to wrap my head around that one... but why tonight. What brought the two of you to my door tonight?"  
"You, just you." Castiel paused looking up at Dean, a soft smile pulling the corner of his mouth. "The first night you came into the store, I went home and told Jimmy about you, and I've been talking about you every night since. Jimmy knows me better than I even know myself sometimes. He knew immediately that I had a crush, and he also knew that I would never act on it. After he met you at the store, he came up with the plan to seduce you together. His only stipulation was that he wanted to ride you first, after that, he said I could have you all to myself. I didn't agree right away, I didnt want to share you with anyone, not even with Jimmy. But I just couldn't build up the courage by myself, Jimmy even tried helping me when we were working together and you'd come in. I just, I couldn't stand the thought of you saying no and then not coming anymore. This way I figured, if Jimmy started things and you weren't down for it, he'd be the one you'd awkward with, not me. I'm a coward, but I just didnt want to lose you."  
"Cas, it is hard for me to imagine that you have any kind of problem taking what you want." Dean placed a soft kiss on his lips "and while I cannot honestly say what I would have said, if you came to me alone and told me that you wanted me. I will say that I would have wanted to say yes. And I will say that I have been craving these lips for a very long time." Dean ran his finger over Castiel's bottom lip before once again kissing him.  
"So..." Castiel said running his fingers through Dean's hair. "What do we now?"  
Dean cocked an eye brow "I can think of many things I'd like to do now. But you may have to give me a little time to be up to the task" He winked.  
Castiel shoved his shoulder "That's not what I mean, though I definitely want more of that, lots more." He leaned in kissing him again "But beyond that...?"  
Dean sighed, he didnt want to think about anything outside of this room right now, but instead he sat up, suspecting it was time for him to be responsible, even though he just wanted more sexy fun time with Castiel. "You said you're 18 in a couple months right?"  
Castiel followed suit, sitting facing Dean. "53 days"  
Dean smiled "Ok, so for the next 53 days, I say that we keep this very low key. I will still come in for our nightly talks, but we'll keep it public. We can do that for 53 days right?"  
"It's gonna be a long 53 days, but I think I can manage, if we can still do movie club, maybe once a week? Just so we can have a little personal time?" Castiel placed his hand on Dean's thigh tilting his head slightly.  
"Ok Cas, movie club once a week, but we absolutely cannot do this" he pointed around the room and at the bed "again, not until you turn 18."  
Castiel pouted a little "Can I still kiss you?" he leaned in, not waiting for an answer, and slid his tongue into Dean's mouth, his hands running across his chest to his neck, pulling him in deeper until they were both left breathless. "I don't think I can go 53 days without kissing you again. Not now that I know how you taste." He flicked his tongue across Dean's lips to add emphasis. "Please tell me I can at least kiss you"  
Dean bit his lip then nodded "Yes Cas, we can still kiss, but only here. Nothing in public until you're 18."  
"53 days" Castiel sighed  
"53 days" Dean confirmed "C'mon Cas, you probably should be going now. It's getting late, and I'm sure Jimmy's pretty bored." Dean got up pulling Cas to his feel in front of him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "I just hope you don't get bored with me before the 53 days are up." He cast his eyes to the floor   
"Dean" Castiel said, catching Dean's chin and forcing him to look at him "I will never bore of you. Even if we could never have sex, I would still want to be with you, you have to know that."  
Dean kissed him softly. "Me too Cas. But I have to admit, the sex is pretty amazing too."  
Castiel chuckled "Yea, I like hearing you call out my name." he grabbed Dean's ass and dug his fingers in. "And your ass is perfect."  
"It's all yours Cas." Dean smiled as he kissed him. "I'm all yours, if you'll have me."  
Castiel heaved a heavy sigh "53 days"  
Dean winked at him, "Your birthday will be here before you know it." He kissed him again quickly before heading out of the room and down the stairs, gathering their clothing as he went. They stood in the foyer and got dressed, kissing each other often in between putting on pieces of clothing. When they were full dressed and Castiel had his shoes on, they stepped into the living room to find Jimmy sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the tv.  
"So what's the verdict?" He said with a smile  
"How does movie club sound to you once a week?" Castiel asked his twin.  
"Hmmm, I don't know. Sounds like it could get a bit boring for me. But I think you should definitely do it." He smiled and winked at Castiel. "I'll even cover your shift at the store to give you a little more time for discussion."  
Dean smiled, seeing and understanding the dynamic between the boys. They knew each other better than anyone ever could, and a part of him was jealous that Jimmy would always be that for Castiel. But he was happy that he now had something of Castiel's all to himself. Both boys walked to the door, Jimmy taking the lead, Castiel not letting go of Dean's hand.  
"Goodnight Dean. Thank you for a fantastic movie night." Jimmy smirked, walking out onto the porch.  
Castiel stopped, turning back to Dean. "53 days, I'm going to be counting."  
"What do you want for your birthday Cas?" Dean asked  
"I've already got you, I don't want anything else." Castiel places a soft kiss on his lips.  
"But it's your 18th, you've gotta let me do something special."  
"Ok, how about you take my virginity?"  
Dean took a step back "Um, it's a little late for that isn't it?"  
Castiel smiled "Jimmy is a very greedy bottom, he would never top me. And I've only been with one other guy." he leaned in pressing his lips to Dean's ear and whispered "And while I loved making you my bitch, I wanna see if you can give as good as you get" he nipped at Dean's ear before stepping back, a mischievous grin spread across his lips.  
Dean growled, pulling him back in for a deep kiss. "53 days" he said as Castiel pulled away from him.  
"53 days" Castiel repeated as he walked out the door closing it behind him  
Dean sighed as he leaned against the door. He found himself anxious, he couldn't wait for next week's movie club meeting.


	6. Wing!Kink request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from crowleyswingman on IG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing wing!kink. I wasn't exactly sure how to do it, but I hope ya'll like it!

The first time it had happened, it was a completely unintentional. Sam and Dean were eating lunch at a diner in a small town in Ohio when Castiel appeared in the booth next to Dean with information on the case they were working. As Castiel filled them in on the information he had obtained Dean saw something out of the corner of his eye. It took him a moment to realize he was seeing Cas' wings. They were nothing like he had expected, though he wasn't really sure what he had expected, because he hadn't given much thought to Cas even having wings, at least not in the physical sense. Dean slowly turned his head, trying to stay focused on what he was seeing. A couple of times he thought he may have lost them, but suddenly he was looking right at them. They were gorgeous, silver with ashen streaks running through them. Dean couldn't believe he hadn't seen them before, he was mesmerised, he couldn't even hear Cas and Sam talking anymore. Slowly he reached his hand out fingers timidly touching the feathers. They were soft, and he could feel a kind of electricity running through his fingers. His fingers slid deeper into the feathers wrapping them around the warm bone, gently squeezing. A soft vibration ran up Dean's arm and sent a shudder through his body. He let go, with a sigh and quickly looked around, but there didn't seem to be any sign from anyone that he was just fondling the angel's wings. Sam was talking with Cas eating his lunch, and Castiel had just continued filling them in. Save for the faint pink that ran along the edge of his ears, there was no indication at all that Dean just had his hands on him. Dean smiled softly, turning to finish his lunch and discussing the case at hand.  
The second half I've it happened, it really wasn't his fault. Sam and Dean had arrived at the scene of a rather gruesome death. After showing the local authorities their identification, they were let through the door to the room where the bloody body was. Cas was already there, talking with the local sheriff when he noticed them walk in. Sam and Dean walked over to him as the sheriff walked away. After a quick greeting Castiel filled them in on what the sheriff believed was the cause of death, turning with Sam to look at the body, and 'WHOOF' suddenly Dean had a face full of feathers. He reached his hands up to push them away, feeling the small tingles of electricity as he did so. Mesmerised once again but the magnificence of them, the quick scramble turned into soft petting, letting his fingers run deeply through the plumage down to the arching bone once more, feeling the warmth and vibration as he tightened his fingers. He wondered how this felt to Cas, and also briefly wondered if anyone else could see how amazing his wings were. He couldn't always see them, but every now and then there they were. It suddenly dawned on him that he was talking an awful long time running his fingers through the silver feathers. He looked around the room, but no one even seemed to notice. Dean felt a small shudder run through the wings and he quickly let go, taking a step back. The sounds of the room flooded his ears as Sam and Cas turned around to face him. Curiosity began to bloom as he noticed the pink flush to Castiel's ears again. 'interesting' he thought, a playful notion came to mind as he wondered just how much Cas could take of this.   
After that day Dean took every opportunity he found to run his fingers through Castiel's wings whenever he saw them. It started with light playful touches, simply trying to get a reaction out of the angel, something more than the flush that would line his ears. Dean would be lying if he said he himself wasn't enjoying this. Sure it was fun teasing Cas, trying to break that ever stoic look he always wore. But it became more than that very quickly, the electric tingles that emanated from Cas' feathers whenever he touched them was down right addicting. Dean found he couldn't get enough.  
They were sitting another diner in yet another nameless town when Castiel popped in sitting next to Dean, who had just finished his burger. A smile crept across his face as he looks at the disheveled Angel sitting next to him.   
Today was going to be the day, Dean just felt it. He immediately wove his fingers into the feathers, and grabbed ahold of his wing, running his hand, massaging the warm hard bone that was there. He was so lost in the feeling he was getting just from touching them that he almost missed it. Castiel moaned softly, turning to give Dean a look of warning. This was the first time he'd gotten that reaction, hell this was the first time he'd gotten any kind of reaction. Dean didn't relent, he pushed his other hand into the feathers, massaging and teasing the wings, elating in the way they began to tremble. This time the moan was louder and Dean couldn't help but smile.   
"What the hell Dean?" Sam said suddenly and Dean snapped his head to look at him.  
Dean shrugged looking back at Cas who's face was flushed, his eyes heavy with pleasure, Dean smiled again running his fingers in deeper. This time he saw the moan on Cas' face before he heard it, Castiel turning his head, blue eyes pleading.   
"what's going... " Sam started before Cas interrupted   
" excuse us Sam." Castiel said quickly before suddenly transporting them to the room Sam and Dean had rented for the evening.   
"What the fuck Cas?" Dean said taking a staggering step.   
"Dean" Castiel growled stepping toward him with a deep hunger in his eyes.   
"what's gotten I to you Cas. I'm sorry man, I was just teasing, seeing what kind of reaction.... " Dean stammered watching the angel advance on him slowly  
" you shouldn't touch me like that Dean" Castiel stopped right before Dean, his blue eyes burning into him  
"I can't help it, your wings are seriously addicting Cas" Dean reached around gently running his fingers through the feathers.   
"Dean" Castiel whined, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.   
A sudden wave of pleasure overcame him and this time it was he who moaned. "Fuck Cas, what was that?" Dean asked once he trusted his voice.   
"that, Dean. Is what I feel when you touch me like that."  
"Oh" was all Dean could manage as he looked into the Angel's eyes. "and what do you feel when I touch you like this?" Dean tightened his grip on his wing, and a white hot heat filled his body. Dean's breath came quick and heavy as he staggered back from Castiel's touch. "shit Cas" Dean said when he finally regained control of his breathing. He had a new found respect for Cas and his ability to control that kind of pleasure. He looked down at the wet spot that now spread across the front of his jeans. Not ashamed at all that he had literally just came in his pants. "that's how you feel everything touch your wings?"   
"yes Dean" Cas said softly "it feels very good when you touch my wings, but I... " he looked up at Dean again "I don't want there to be any confusion about how I feel about you, and how you make me feel." He took a step closing the distance between them. "and I want to give you the same kind of pleasure Dean."   
"well, consider that done Cas, I just fucking came in my pants, from a single touch."  
"that was me projecting my pleasure onto you. I want to make you feel, the way you make me feel." Castiel leaned into him, bringing his mouth to his "can I make you feel good Dean?"   
Dean smiled licking his lips "hell yea Cas." he said before pulling the angel in for a deep wet kiss.


	7. Confession in the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a random thought... How could Sam get Dean to confess his true feelings about Cas? Because #samshipsit

"I think I might be in love with Cas." Dean's eyes snapped up to look at his brother as he tried to process the words that had just come out of Sam's mouth. They were sitting at the table in the library in the bunker.  
"I'm sorry, you what!?" Dean asked his voice cracking just a touch, still in shock at Sam's profession of love for the angel.... HIS angel.  
"Well yea, I mean, think about it. Cas is great, he's been there for us so many times. He tries his hardest to help whenever he can, even if sometimes he sometimes strays in his attempts." Sam hadn't even looked up at Dean, he was still staring at the screen on his laptop.  
"Sam, you are not in love with Cas. What are you even talking about? You're straight, you've never even looked sideways at a man before, let alone Cas!" Dean exasperated, he closed his laptop, not needing the distraction of it right now. He was going to get to the bottom of this confession. There was no way that Sam had fallen for Cas, he just couldn't. Sure, he thought, Cas was an attractive man, and Sam was right, he was a good, if not sometimes misguided, person... uh... Angel. And it wasn't like Cas was unlovable... he was very lovable. he just wasn't Sam's kind of lovable, at least not THAT way.  
"Well actually Dean, Cas is an angel, he's a celestial being, the whole gau/straight thing is merely physical. And while, no, I wouldn't say that sexually I am attracted to Cas, but there is more to love than just sex. Besides, maybe... I don't know... have you seen him? I mean those eyes alone are enough to make the straightest of straight men a little gay for him." Sam still was staring at his screen. Dean just gaped at him, dammit, Sam was right, everything he said was true. But still, Sam couldn't be in love with Cas...  
"Sam! you can't be in love with Cas! you just can't be ok!"  
Sam finally looked up at Dean. "And why exactly is that Dean!? What's so wrong with Cas that I cannot be in love with him?"  
"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with Cas! He's perfect, he's kind and gentle, his heart is always in the right place. Kind of goofy and childish at times, which somehow makes him even more perfect. Not to mention, hello Angel, which ya know equals total badass! And yes, those eyes of his, piercing blue, the way he can look right into your soul and see exactly what your thinking before you do. The way his voice, so gravelly sends chills down your spine every time he so much as says hello." Dean took a deep breath and looked at Sam, who was now smiling at him. "Cas is perfect Sam, but he's not your perfect, he's mine ok! You cannot be in love with Cas, because I... well, because I need him ok."  
"Hello Dean." Dean whipped around in his chair and saw Cas standing there. He hadn't even heard him come in, but there he was, standing not even 3 feet from him in that damn tan coat of his. His face expressionless, but his eyes softly looking at him.  
"Cas, I... uh..." Dean stammered, not knowing what to say, or even how long Cas may have been standing there. How much had he heard? Dean wasn't sure if he was ready for Cas to know what he had just told Sam. Hell he wasn't sure if HE was ready for what he had just told Sam.   
He heard Sam slide his chair out from the table and walk around. He bent over by Dean, grabbing the keys to the Impala. "I think you guys have some things to discuss... I'll be out late."  
Dean just looked at him, not knowing what to say. Sam smiled again as he walked to the stairs, pausing a moment he looked back at Dean "I'm glad that you've finally come to realize what I've known for years. Don't hide any more Dean. You deserve to be happy."  
Dean's eyes followed Sam until he was out of sight. Then he had no choice but to look back at Cas who stood frozen in the same place, his head cocked to once side, eyes intently looking at Dean.  
Dean sighed, standing up from the chair, turning so he could lean back against the table. He crossed his arms and looked back at Cas, a nervous smile playing at his lips. "Listen Cas, I don't know what all you heard, and I don't even really know how to explain what you did hear..."   
"Dean..." Cas said, finally moving. "I heard the whole thing. I... uh... I don't know what to say."   
"it's ok Cas, you dont have to say anything. I'm not even sure what to do with this information. I mean, yea, obviously I .... Shit! this is hard, Cas. These chick flick moments aren't my forte" Dean ran a hand through his hair, scruffing the back of his neck.  
"Dean, what you told Sam... that you need me, you know that you have me right? That even if Sam were in love with me, which is completely absurd, that you would still have me... I'm always here for you." He took another step, stopping just inches in front of Dean. "Always Dean, I'm yours."  
"Cas, I ... " Dean sighed heavily "I... ah fuck it" He said finally before closing the last inches between them, firmly planting his lips over the angel's, in a wet kiss. Dean felt Cas' lips move under his, parting gently as he moaned, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as he pulled back.  
There lips were barely separated when Cas grabbed the back of Dean's head with one hand, pulling him back into his mouth, as the other wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies together. Cas' tongue aggressively pushed it's way into Dean's mouth, and he swore he actually saw sparks as his warm tongue touched his for the first time. There was no hesitation as Dean let Cas take control of the kiss. 'God, I'm such a girl' he thought as he moaned into Castiel's mouth, his own arms wrapping around Cas.   
When the kiss broke, they both stood there, panting heavily, pink flushing their cheeks. "Damn, Cas, where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"  
"The pizzaman."  
Dean licked his lips, a smirk pulling the corner of his mouth "Yea? what else did you learn from the pizzaman Cas?" he said teasingly.  
Cas grabbed his waist, pulling him in for another kiss before quickly turning him around and pushing him onto the table, papers and books went flying as Dean's arms skidded out in front of him. "What the..." he managed to get out before he felt the sharp sting of Cas' hand smacking his ass.... the groan that escaped him was not dignified in anyway, neither was the way his ass popped out, asking for more, his cock suddenly straining against his zipper.   
"C..Cas..." Dean's voice broke, as Castiel slapped his ass again, and again, until Dean was a whimpering mess, laying across the table.   
Dean felt the weight of Cas as he laid over him, his lips gently pressing into his ear. "Can I fuck you Dean?"  
Dean bit his lips, nodding his head... only managing to whimper "Please" before Cas stood behind him, unbuckling his belt, and pulling his pants to his ankles in a quick smooth movement. He spread his legs as far as he could and Cas reached one hand around grabbing his hard cock, stroking it fast as he snaked his other hand between his ass cheeks, his long finger teasing the puckered ring of muscle. Dean groaned again, pushing back into the touch, and Castiel pushed the tip of his finger into his ass.  
"oh!" Dean moaned "Cas... I think we need...." Dean began to protest as the Angel shoved his finger in further, without the assistance of lubrication.   
Cas let go of his dick and dropped to his knees behind him, finger pulling out roughly, causing Dean to moan again. Dean felt Cas place both of his hands on his ass cheeks, spreading them apart as far as he could, before he felt his hot wet tongue lick and tease over his puckered hole. Dean couldn't hold back anymore, his moans echoed loud through the library, but he didnt care, Fuck Cas' tongue was amazing.   
Cas licked and lapped at the hole , pushing his tongue inside of Dean, before licking his fingers and pressing them in as well. He pushed and pulled, scissoring his fingers, opening Dean up, getting him nice and ready for his cock.   
"Please Cas.... fuck! I need you, Cas! Oh... ungh... I need you inside me!" Dean moaned and whimpered, his torso still splayed across the table.   
He felt the sudden emptiness as Cas pulled away, his hand now in front of Dean's face. "Lick it Dean, get it nice and wet." Dean obliged licking Cas' hand like it was a melting ice cream cone in the middle of summer. Cas pulled his hand away and Dean heard him undo his pants, and Cas sighed as he ran the wet hand over his own hard cock. He leaned over his body again, Dean felt his cock slide between his cheeks as he whispered in his ear "Are you ready?"  
"Fuck Cas, yes! please, please fuck me!" Dean moaned, pushing his ass into him.  
Castiel stood up, his hand slapping Dean's bare ass once, before he slowly pushed his dick into his wet ready hole. They both moaned as the tip of his cock pushed in. Cas paused a moment, but when Dean rotated his hips, he slipped the rest of the way in, and again they moaned together. Dean was lost in the sensation of Castiel filling him up, thrusting slowly.   
"C'mon Cas, you can to better than that. Fuck me hard! Smack my ass." Dean pleaded.  
Castiel growled, his ass slapping Dean's ass hard, shoving him further into the table, his hips hitching hard, burying his dick as deep into Deans ass as he could manage, then fucking him hard, fast and dirty. He reached his hand around, grabbing Dean's dick, slick with precum, pumping it hard with his thrusts.  
Dean felt the pooling of heat deep in his stomach as Castiel pounded into in, hitting his prostate like a pro. "Ungh, Cas.... I'm gonna... aaaahhhhh!" Dean cried out as thick white streaks painted the floor beneath him.   
Cas continued to thrust into him as he milked his softening cock, until suddenly his body went rigid... "Ah... ah...uh... Dean" he moaned out, spilling his load into Dean's ass, collapsing on top of him.  
Dean felt like he was in a dream, lost in the pleasure still surging through his body as they both lay there, riding their climaxes together. Reality crashing in as Cas stood up and backed away from him. Dean pushed himself up off the table, turning to face Castiel, who was zipping up his pants, and straightening his clothing, eyes cast to the floor. Dean bent down and pulled up his jeans, when he looked up again, Cas was looking at him.  
"Well Cas, that was... uh..." Dean started, finding himself at a loss for words. "Well I think I'm gonna be sitting funny for a couple days"  
"I'm sorry Dean, I... I don't know what came over me. It... it won't happen again." Cas said, turning away from him and heading toward the stairs.  
Dean stepped forward and grabbed his arm, turning him back around. "Cas, wait. what do you mean you're sorry?" Dean searched the Angel's face "You have nothing to be sorry for, that was.... awesome"  
"Dean, I... was it to your satisfaction?"  
"Hell yea Cas! You were amazing, all that screaming and moaning..." He turned motioning to the white streaks drying on the floor "The mess on the floor there, all good signs that it was to my satisfaction."  
"But did I hurt you?"  
Dean laughed, pulling Castiel's face to his, kissing him gently "That was half the fun, I like it when you get all power hungry and dominate, its fucking hot as hell Cas." Dean licked his lips before running his tongue over Castiel's lips, licking his way into his mouth slowly, taking his time, really tasting Cas. When he pulled away Castiel sighed softly.  
"What did you mean earlier when you were talking to Sam?"  
Dean smiled, "This is what I meant. Sam can't have you cuz I need you Cas, you're mine." he pulled their bodies closer together "Now what do you say we take this to my bedroom and do it again, and this time we'll loose the cloths." he said running his hand up Cas' body, catching him by the collar of his trench coat "Well maybe we'll keep the coat." he said with a wink.   
Cas' face flushed "I think I would enjoy that very much Dean."   
Dean took him by the hand leading him to the stairs, he paused and looked back at the scattered books and papers, he chuckled softly "Man, Sam's gonna be pissed when he sees this mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive spelling and or grammer errors...I was excited about finishing this and wanted to share! 
> 
> comment are always welcome!
> 
> thank you as always for reading!


	8. Hello Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very little to no plot what so ever... just an amazing blow job!

D-I'm home  
Stopping for coffee,   
you want something? -C  
D- peppermint mocha  
Ok, be over soon -C  
D- door's open come on up

Castiel juggled the two cups of hot coffee in his hands as he climbed out of his car and closed the door. He silently cursed himself for not asking for a carrier. Stacking the cups on top of one another in one hand, he turns the handle on the door with the other. Greeted with the sudden warmth and faint smell of Dean's cologne as he steps into the foyer, he closes the door and heads up the stairs. He hears the low rumble of Dean's voice as he reaches the top of the stairs and looking around he sees Dean sitting in his office talking on the phone. When Dean sees him he mouths an "I'm sorry". Cas hands him his mocha and sets his coffee on the desk before shrugging out of his jacket and kicking off his boots.  
He turned around as Dean sighed an licked his lips, Cas froze, suddenly really taking in the sight before him. Dean was wearing the kind of blue jeans that hugged his ass and thighs perfectly, his light blue and green plaid button up lay open revealing the tight white t-shirt he wore under it. Cas felt a lump catch in his throat as he tried to swallow. Dean looking at him when the those green eyes, his eyebrow cocked. If one had asked, Castiel would not have been able to say why he did it, but suddenly he was on his knees between Dean's, pushing them further apart gently.   
Dean's mouth hung slightly agape as he looked down at Cas as he ran hands ran up his thighs, his eyes locked on Dean's green ones. Cas could faintly hear a voice on the other end of the phone, but Dean seemed to have lost all interest in the conversation he was supposed to be having. He popped the button on Dean's jeans, and slowly pulled the zipper down. Dean's eyes flicked to Cas' hands and then back to hold his gaze once again.  
Castiel tugged open Dean's jeans and saw much to his delight, that Dean was not wearing anything under them. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth to hold back a moan. He'd been wanting to do this for awhile. Finding any excuse he could just to see Dean when he came into town. Maybe it was because Dean was distracted when he came in today, maybe it was simply because he couldn't wait anymore, but Cas was finally making a move. And oh what a move this was. He slowly licked his lips as he grabbed Dean's thick soft cock, pulling it free, without taking his eyes off Dean's he leaned forward swirled his tongue around the warm, soft, musky flesh before sucking him into his mouth. He heard a strangled gasp above him, and a beep as he watched Dean throw his head back and end the call. Dean tossed his phone to the desk and once again looked down at Cas, his hands now gripping the arms of the chair, still not saying a word. Castiel's lips pulled, as much as they could wrapped around Dean's hardening cock, into a smile. Without a complaint coming from the green eyed man, Castiel sucked hard as he pulled his head back, a loud wet popping noise filling the room as Dean's dick fell from his mouth. Dean moaned, which only served to encourage Castiel and his pink swollen mouth as he once again liked his lips before taking Dean in fully once more.  
One hand gripped his thigh as the other helped hold Dean's cock in the right position as he slowly sucked up and down his growing length. The feeling of Dean's penis hardening in his mouth, because of his mouth was amazing and this time it was Castiel who moaned, with Dean's dick in his mouth, causing Dean to gasp above him. Dean thread his fingers into Cas' hair, digging his fingers into his scalp. Castiel closed his eyes and relaxed, letting Dean push his head down, taking his now fully erect cock into his mouth completely, until he felt the zipper of his jeans digging into his chin as the head of Dean's dick pushed against the back of his throat. He held himself there until Dean tugged his hair, pulling him back off, his dick sliding out of his mouth and bobbing up, hitting his stomach. Dean let go of his hair and moaned, shifting his hips slightly. Keeping his eyes on Dean's once again, Castiel took him fully into his mouth again, letting go a moan when he felt him hit the back of his throat once again. Dean bucked his hips up into Cas and let go a deep groan as he dug his fingers into his hair, only adding a little pressure this time, letting Cas have complete control as he bobbed his head up and down on his dick.  
Castiel pulled his mouth free, running his tongue along the underside of Dean's hard wet member, swirling it around the top before flicking it along the underside of the head. Dean's eyes were lust blown as he looked down at Cas, watching him as his tongue eagerly gathered the precum that was now leaking out of him. Castiel moaned at the salty flavor of Dean, his tongue flicking back across the slit in search of more. He pressed his lips together and kissed the head of Dean's dick, like it was something precious, because to him it was. All of Dean was precious, and he was so happy to see that Dean was enjoying this as much as he was.  
Cas licked his lips again before opening his life mouth and sliding Dean into him again, Dean's fingers tightened in his hair, and Castiel knew by the sound of his breathing, he was really close. He placed both of his hands on Dean's hips as he bobbed his head up and down onto him faster and faster, until he heard Dean's voice break "C... CAS.... I'm.... Gonna.... Ungh!" Dean's fingers pulled on Cas' hair like he was trying to pull him off before he came, but Cas pushed himself forward, taking Dean into his mouth fully as he felt his dick swell a brief moment before thick hot streaks of cum poured out of him and down his throat. Cas swallowed around his cock, pulling another scream from Dean as this time he pushed harder on Cas head and bucked his hips into him filling him as completely as he could, his cock still twitching and shooting cum down his throat. Cas came in his pants at the feeling of Dean as fully inside his mouth as possible.  
When Dean's grip loosened, Castiel slowly pulled his mouth off of Dean's softening cock, licking him clean, then licking his lips looking up at Dean with heavily lidded eyes. "Hello Dean" Cas said simply, as though Dean's dick wasn't still laying out mere inches from his face.  
A smirk played across Dean's lips "Hey Cas"


	9. Worship in the Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up this morning a little... Well you know... Went in to reply in a RP... And this happened.... Here you go!

Out of habit Cas is awake at 6am. He lays in bed for a moment looking at his husband, the love of his life. He's amazed every day that this man decided to love him. He gently runs his finger tips over Dean's face... tracing over his lashes... over the bridge of his nose where the splay of freckles are, god how he loves those freckles... Along his strong jawline... Over the small scar on his chin... Up to his perfect lips, these lips that have kissed him thousands of times in the last ten years of their lives. He traces his finger over them again before leaving in and pressing his to them. Dean moans a little, but doesn't wake up, which is good because Castiel isn't done admiring him just yet. He pulls back the blanket carefully, exposing Dean's torso and stays teaching his finger down his body... His neck *kiss*... His adam's apple *kiss*... His collar bone *kiss*... His shoulders *kiss* *kiss*... His pecs.... His nipples *kiss* *kiss* *lick* *nibble* *kiss*... His abs... His hips *kiss* *kiss* *nibble*... His perfect thick cock.. *kiss*

He softly kisses the tip, his hand griping the base before he slowly sucks it into his mouth. It's soft and salty and tastes purely of Dean. He runs his tongue along the underside as he slowly slurps on the soft flesh. He so very rarely gets to do this. Their sex life is fantastic, and they both are almost always at least semi - hard when they are around each other... Its very rare that Castiel gets Dean's cock when it's this soft, and he loves it. He sucks and slurps on it as it as it starts to harden, bobbing and twisting his head, running his tongue along the underside of his cock, grazing his balls when he can before his cock is you hard and he can't reach them anymore without taking Dean's dick out of his mouth. He moans softly when he feels Dean's hand in his hair and smiles knowing that he's awake. He pops his mouth off looking up at Dean, his green lust blown eyes looking down at him. "good morning Dean" he says softly before taking him into his mouth again, working a little rougher now that he's awake...


	10. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A requested drabble...  
> *completed*

Dean simply cannot believe he is sitting here right now. It's not that his "date" is unattractive. Sure, he's a little thicker, balding a little maybe, but those things didn't bother him, plus his Scottish accent was sexy as hell, if only the guy wasn't a complete douche. Fergus "call me Crowley" McLeod was the principal at Dean's little brother Sammy's school, and after Sammy had gotten into a fight with a boy named Gordon in the cafeteria, Dean had been asked to come in. Well, actually their father had been contacted first, but he was off on another bender, so it had once again fallen to Dean to take care of Sammy.  
When Dean walked into Mr. McLeod's office, he felt the older man run his eyes over him. Dean was used to it, he was what most people considered "pretty".  
"Mr. Winchester, please have a seat" Mr. McLeod said pointing to the chair in front of his desk. Dean sits down and waits for him to fill him in on what happened with Sam. Dean could hardly believe Sam would hit anyone, but being as he did, there must have been a damn good reason for it.  
"So what is Sam's punishment for hitting this boy?" Dean asks  
"Well Dean, can I call you Dean?" he asks continuing once Dean nods "Normally, Dean. We would suspend a student for doing what Sam did..." he pauses checking Dean out once more "However, I would be willing to consider giving Sam lunch detention for two weeks, if you are willing to do something for me?"  
Dean cocks an eyebrow, "And what exactly would that be Mr. McLeod?"  
"Go to dinner with me tomorrow night. There is this really great restaurant in Topeka." Mr. McLeod smiles.  
Dean cringes, any kind of attraction he had for the man went flying out the window, using his little brother to score a date with him, 'you've got to be kidding me' Dean thinks, but he agrees, to help Sammy out. They make the arrangements and Mr. "please call me Crowley" picks him up at 7 pm the following evening.  
So here they are sitting in this nice restaurant, Dean trying not to be disgusted with his "date" and his rude, crass comments. Especially about and to their waiter, a very attractive man with blue yes and dark hair, and the most beautiful full lips he'd ever seen. Sure, he was thinking about how amazing those lips would be pressed against his, and how they would look wrapped around his cock, but he would never state it out loud, especially to the guy. Crowley was a rude pompas ass, and Dean was silently cursing Sam for getting him into this mess. Half way through their meal, after countless remarks, their waiter was changed for a young blonde woman, and the remarks stopped. Crowley didn't have much left to say, and Dean was tired of trying to keep a conversation going with someone who was literally making him sick to his stomach. He set down his fork and excused himself to the restroom.  
Making his way to the back he saw the young man who had been their waiter heading out the back door, he caught his eye and the blue eyed man smiled at him. Dean looked around making sure it was in fact him that blue eyes was smiling at, he bit his lip and nodded, and Dean followed him out the door.  
"Look man..." Dean started before being pushed up against the wall. He was over come with panic thinking for a moment that this had been a mistake, clearly this guy was pissed and... but suddenly those beautiful perfect full lips were on his and all the panic he had felt fled as he melted into the kiss. When blue eyes pulled back Dean looked at him in wonderment and all he could manage was a breathy "wow"  
The other man smiled licking his lips. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you sit down in my section. Imagine my disappointment when I realized the old man was your date. And even further when I realized his creepy flirting was just for him." he leaned into Dean, his rough voice rumbling in Dean's ear. "I would have gone home with both of you if I knew you were into it."  
Dean's eyes go wide "I... uh..."  
The blue eyed man smiled, "I get off in a half hour. Think you can put up with the old creep until then? I promise I can show you a better time than he will." He ran his tongue over the shell of Dean's ear sending a shutter through his body. Dean bit his lip and nodded his head. "good, watch for me by the kitchen door, I'll give you a wave when I'm leaving and you can meet me out back." He pressed his lips against Dean's neck biting gently, "I'm gonna make you feel so good." he said grinding his hips against Dean's. He nipped at his lip before opening the door to go back inside. "Name's Castiel by the way" he said over his shoulder before disappearing behind another door inside. Dean stood shocked, and excited... and he didn't care that Sammy was going to get suspended, he wasn't letting this blue eyed angel get away.

Castiel walked through the kitchen door, leaning back against it as it closed. He let out a heavy sigh, he didn't know what had come over him, but there was just something about the green eyed man with those perfectly pink lips that he couldn't resist.  
"Hey Castiel, you ok?" Jo asks as she walks by.  
"Yea, listen you think I could cut out a little early?" he asks  
"Why? you got a hot..." She stops, looking at the expression on Castiel's face. "Castiel, you didnt!?"  
He can't help the grin that spreads across his face.  
"The pretty boy with green eyes? the one at the table you begged me to take from you?"  
"Yea, we kind of kissed in the alley." Castiel sighs "I don't know what came over me Jo, he's just... so..." Castiel sighs again. "I want him Jo... and I definitely don't want him going home with that old creep"  
"How can you be sure he's into you?"  
"If the boner that was pressing into my leg was any indication, I'd say he's into me." Castiel laughs, earning a disapproving look  
"Castiel, you little whore you." Jo laughs  
"So I can cut out a few minutes early then?"  
"Yes, get out of here. But you owe me big time!"  
Cas smiles kissing her on the cheek. "Anything!"

He runs to the break room grabbing a pen and paper, jotting down a quick note.  
Dear Douche-bag,  
I want to say thank you for being such a creep, for it has allotted me the opportunity to take your gorgeous date home. hope you enjoyed your evening, I know I'll be enjoying the rest of mine!  
-C

Castiel stands in the doorway to the kitchen looking out at the table where the beautiful green eyed man sat. He smiled when he looked up at him, he nodded his head toward the back door and then went to wait for him.

 

Dean excuses himself from the table once more, grabbing his leather jacket as he heads toward the back door once again. He hasn't given himself any time to think about what hes doing, he just needs to look into Castiel's eyes, to feel those full lips against his skin, to hear that rough sex lined voice again. When he opens the door to the back alley he doesn't see him, but suddenly there's warm breath on his ear "Are you ready for the night of your life?" Castiel asks walking past him smacking his ass. Dean's speechless, as he follows him. When he gets to the car Castiel grabs him by the waist pulling him into his body as he leans back against the car. "What's the matter beautiful, cat got your tongue?" he asks him before kissing him deeply.  
Dean's left panting when he pulls away, and finally manages to find his voice. "not cats... but it seems like Cas likes it." He says with a smile.  
"Cas hmm?" Castiel looks at him with a smirk, "I like it". He pressed his lips against his again. "And what do I call you?"  
"D...Dean..." he stammers as Cas runs his hands over his ass, pulling him in closer.  
"mmmm.... Dean... I like Dean" Cas says in his low sexy voice sending chills through his body. "So tell me Dean, what would you like me to do to you tonight?"  
Dean licks his lips before whispering "Everything"  
Cas growls spinning them around and pushing Dean against the car. He lavishes kisses along his neck, scraping his teeth across his collar bone. As he slides his thigh in between Dean's legs, Dean lets out a soft moan, grinding his hardening cock down into him. "Easy there tiger" Cas says nibbling his ear. "What do you say we take this back to my place?"  
Dean lets out a moan, nodding his head in agreement as Castiel opens the car door, letting him slid in.  
Before he closes it he asks Dean which car in the lot was Crowley's, Dean pointed it out, wondering what he was doing. He watches him walk over tot he car, and place a piece of paper under the wiper blade. "What was that all about?" he asks when Cas gets back in the car.  
"I left him a note thanking him for being a douche." Cas laughed starting the car.  
"Um, why?"  
"Well, if you had been enjoying that date in any way, you wouldn't be coming home with me." Castiel smiles pulling out of the lot. "And I wouldn't know what those amazing lips of yours taste like." He reaches over running his hand up Deans thigh "I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

Dean spends the rest of the car ride trying not to jump on Cas, the anticipation is driving him mad, especially with Cas' hand running over his thigh, brushing across his jean clad erection. And Dean's moans just seem to further encourage the action. Luckily Cas doesn't live far, and they are both scrambling for the front door to his apartment within five minutes of leaving the parking lot.  
Cas opens his door pulling Dean in behind him. Dean slams him against the door as he closes it, smashing their mouths together. Cas pushes him further into the apartment, hands trailing down his body, holding his hips throwing him against the wall in the hallway. "Now now tiger, I'm in control of this ride." His nimble fingers pop open the button of Deans jeans and he slides his hand in over his hard cock. Dean hisses at the touch. "Thats a good boy, let me take care of you." Cas licks at his neck, sucking a red mark before moving down further to his collar bone. His hand slowly massaging Deans dick.  
Dean moans Cas' name as his hips hitch into his touch, needing more. He runs his hand up into Cas' hair pulling slightly "bedroom?" he asks as Cas looks up at him, his blue eyes almost black with lust. Cas smiles devilishly, kissing him. They make their way down the hall, losing pieces of clothing as they do.  
Cas pushes Dean onto the bed, wearing only his boxers, Cas strips his own off before moving over to the bed. Dean sits up taking his full length into his mouth in one movement. Cas throws his head back gasping for air. He grabs Dean's hair and pulls his head back hard, his cock popping wetly out of his mouth. "What did I say Dean? I'm in control of this ride. Keep that up and I'm going to have to punish you." Dean looks up at him with wide eyes, his mouth still red, wet and agape from sucking Cas' cock. Cas smiles, "But I think you would like that wouldn't you Dean?"  
Dean licks his lips and swallows before nodding his head. "yes" he says, his voice low. Cas growls as he picks Dean up, flipping him over on the bed. He moves to his dresser, pulling out a cornflower blue tie before walking back to the bed. He straddles Dean's back, letting the fabric of the tie drag across his skin, Dean's body shudders. Cas knots the tie around each of Dean's wrists before tying it to the headboard, making sure that he can easily move his wrists around.  
Cas lays his body over Dean's, dragging his hard cock down his ass-crack. Dean feels his hot breath on his ear. "I'm not too rough, but do we need a safety word?" Dean's not sure why, but he trusts him, he shakes his head no and hears Cas chuckle in his ear. "Thats a good boy." Cas drags his lips over his ear, laying soft open mouthed kisses over his body and he moves down. Dean feels him press his lips to his ass-cheek right before *SMACK* Cas' hand slaps hard against his flesh, sending pain and pleasure through his body, and Dean has what he suspects is only his first orgasm of the night.

Cas watches Dean's body shake through his orgasm. "mmmm... found myself a dirty boy who likes it rough huh?" Cas says before smacking Dean's other ass cheek. He moans out loudly from the sting his body rolling with pleasure "More... please" Dean says softly, and Cas is more than happy to oblige, smacking his ass until he can see the red welts of his hand print raising out of the skin. He brushes his fingers over the marks lightly, earning another moan from Dean. Leaning in Cas runs his tongue over the hot irritated flesh before taking his hands and spreading his cheeks. He glides his wet tongue over Dean's pink hole, slowly circling the tight puckered ring before pressing into him. Dean lets out another breathy moan, pressing his greedy ass back into Cas' tongue, his hole fluttering around Cas' tongue as he slides it in and out of him at an agonizingly slow pace.  
Cas slides a hand between Dean's legs wrapping his fingers around his cock, slowly stroking the soft flesh back to attention. Dean's wrist pull against his binds, wanting to flip around and take control. "Too slow Cas... mmmm ... please" Dean begs hitching his hips into Cas' hand before pressing his ass back into his mouth, eager for more.  
"Patience tiger. Don't you worry, I'm gonna take real good care of you" He says sliding a finger into Dean's hole, causing his breath to catch. He hooks his finger rubbing it slowly over his prostate, eliciting the most beautiful whimpering noises from Dean as he does it over and over before pushing in another finger. Dean's cock is fully hard in Cas' hand as he starts pumping harder as he thrusts his fingers in his ass, stretching him, adding a third finger. Dean throws his head back gasping "p..please Cas" he begs. Cas pulls his fingers out suddenly, leaving Dean's ass gaping. He walks over to his dresser opening a drawer rummaging around a little before pulling out a thick black cock ring, a bottle of lube and a couple condoms. He turns around looking at Dean bound on his bed and his cock twitches. He knew he was going to look beautiful laid out on his bed, but god damn, this boy was sent to him straight from heaven. 

Cas walked back over to the bed and ran his hand down Dean's body first gripping his head, pulling it back so he could kiss him brusingly hard until they both were panting, desperate for more. Then his hand trailed down his back and over his perfect round ass, fingers dipping into his still gaping hole for a moment before sliding down between his legs grazing over his balls before gripping ahold of his heavy cock hanging dripping between his legs. He moaned, licking his lips, there were so many things he wanted to do to this boy, and wondered just how much he could handle in one night.  
"First things first tiger, we don't want you going off again just yet" he said reaching under Dean sliding the cock ring into place. Dean groans, hitching his hips into Cas' touch, which warrants another harsh slap on his ass. "greedy boy" Cas chides him as he smacks him again, Dean moaning even louder.   
Cas grabs the lube squirting some on his fingers before pressing them back into Dean's hole, sliding in with ease, fingers on his left hand fucking him while he scratches his other hand down Dean's back until he's laying in a full out submissive position begging "p..p..please Cas! I want you... I NEED you inside me! P.. Please fuck me!" Dean's voice sounds completely wrecked and Cas can't deny this beautiful boy any longer. He once again pulls his fingers free of his ass, grabbing a condom ripping package open he quickly slides it on squirting more lube over his hard cock before lining himself up with Dean's more than ready and willing ass. "God damn tiger, you look so fucking beautiful" he says playfully running the tip of his dick over Dean's fluttering hole. Dean whines, pushing his ass back, trying to obtain more contact. Cas smacks his ass again "I told you, I'm in control of this ride Dean" Dean groans, trying not to once again push back into Cas as he finally presses the head of his cock into his ass. They both moan as Cas slowly pushes inside Dean's hot tight ass, letting Dean adjust to the intrusion, stopping when Dean holds his breath... moving forward again when he hears him take another until he's balls deep in his ass. His hips flush with Dean's and he groans out, fingers digging deep into Dean's hips, leaving bruises as he starts thrusting slowly in and out of him, picking up his pace as Dean begs underneath him.  
The room quickly fills with the sound of skin slapping again skin as Cas slams his cock inside Dean, both panting and moaning out the other's name. Cas shifts his thrusts and Dean screams out his name when he slams full force into his prostate. He's so happy he agreed to the date with Crowley, because otherwise he would have never met this amazing angel who was making him feel things he'd never felt before. He pulls hard against his binds, wanting desperately to see Cas' face. He forces his hips down to the bed, Cas' cock sliding of of him with a wet popping noise, quickly rolling over and wrapping his legs up and around Cas' waist, rolling his hips up into him. Cas looks at him stunned "I... I needed to see you..." Dean says, his eyes searching Cas' ocean blue ones for forgiveness. A mischievous grin spreads across Cas' face "look at you, all desperate and needy" he breathes out running his hand along Dean's body. Dean bites his lip whining, hitching his hips into Cas' again, his ass catching Cas' dick as he does. He's able to push enough to get the head of his cock back in his ass, but the tie binding his wrists prevents him from pushing back further. "please Cas.... N.. N.. Need your fat cock inside me..." Dean locks eyes with him, desperately pleading with him which Cas apparently can't resist as he thrusts hard into him, ramming the head of his cock right into his prostate "Oh fuck Cas! Oh god! Nungh.... " he moans as Cas continues to slam into him. His hands roaming his body, tweaking his nipples sending new pleasures through his body until his cock feels like it's going to explode. "C.. Cas...." he moans out watching his angel's face above him. "p...Please... I need to come, please let me come" Cas breath quickens as he leans down bringing his face close to Dean's as they share the same air between them. "not yet tiger, I'm... Mmmm... So close.... Wanna taste you" he stutters out as his hips keep up their bruising pace. Dean's lost in his staved orgasm, he feels like he might bust his load through the cock ring, but the promise of being able to come in Cas' mouth is enough to encourage him to hold on.  
Cas thrusts hard and deep into Dean as he feels his orgasm coming on. He locks eyes with the beautiful green eyed boy as he feels the pressure building inside him. His breath hitches at the same time as his hips and he thrusts once more deep inside of Dean "nungh.... Ah.. Ah.... Ahhhhhh! Dean! Ohhhh!" he cries out as his orgasm rips through his body. He burries his head into the crook of Dean's biting down on the tender skin as he comes inside him. Dean let's out a deep groan, hitching his own hips up. As Cas catches his breath he looks up into Dean's eyes, seeing the desperation for his own release. He licks his way down his body, his softening cock pulling out of Dean. He pulls off the condom, knotting it and tossing it in the trash before turning his attention to Dean's thick swollen red cock. He runs his tongue teasingly over the head before wrapping his lips around it and taking him into his mouth completely. Dean writhes under him "p.. Please Cas... I.. I gotta.... Ungh....." he begs. Cas wraps his hand tightly around the base of his cock as he pulls the ring off. He looks up at Dean's face. "ready tiger?" he asks flicking his tongue over the slit gathering the precum that had worked it's way out. Dean nods furiously, desperately, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Cas smirks "give it to me" he says wrapping his lips around his cock, his hand letting go of the base. Dean let's out a primal cry as his orgasm tears through his body, bucking up into Cas' mouth, shoving his cock deep into his throat as hot cum pours out of him. Cas swallows quickly to save himself from choking on the what seems to be gallons of cum shooting down his throat. When Cas has finally milked the last of the cum from Dean's cock, he pulls his mouth off, leaning up to kiss Dean as his body still shakes. "you're fucking perfect" he says kissing him. Dean moans, his eyes fluttering open to look at Cas, green eyes meeting blue. And even though they both just had the most amazing orgasms, they knew this night was far from being over.


	11. Am I Still Dreaming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick idea that came to mind and I ran with it...

Dean had had this dream a hundred times before. He was laying next to his beautiful fallen angel. He reached over running his fingers down Cas' back as he slept. Of all the things he liked most about dreams like this, just being able to touch Castiel without hesitation was what he loved the most . To just run his hands over him without the doubt that always crept  into his mind when he looked into Cas' deep ocean blue eyes and the longing he always felt for him intensified. So when he found himself having these dreams he let them happen. His true feelings finally free to be expressed, at least in his mind.  
Dean shifted his body closer to Cas' running his hand over the ex angel's warm soft skin, his fingers splaying over his stomach, inching lower, seeking out the soft flesh below his waist line. He let out a soft moan kissing Cas' neck as his fingers wrapped lightly over Cas' soft dick. Cas' breath caught but he didn't wake, he never woke right away in Dean's dreams. It allowed Dean to take his time, showering affection over Castiel's warm flesh, before the heated desire over took him. Dean's fist languidly pumped his hardening cock as his own erection started to grow, pressing into Cas' ass. He let out another soft moan in Castiel's ear before nibbling on it gently.  
There was something more intense about this dream than the other's he'd had before. Something more solid to the feeling of Cas next to him, the way his breath came faster as Dean continued to stroke his cock, his hips hitching into his touch. Cas moaned and Dean felt it vibrate through his body, causing him to shudder. That hadn't happened before, and he liked it. He moved his body, rolling Cas to his back as he continued to stroke him, sliding his leg over Cas' and griding into Cas' thigh. He peppered soft kisses and gentle nibbles over Cas' neck and down his collarbone. He dipped his head a little lower taking his nipple into his mouth and Cas' moaned again, a dirty little moan that if Dean wasn't already rock hard, would have made him so in an instant. Dean nibbled lightly on his nipple before sliding his body over Cas', stradling his waist, rubbing their cocks together. He slid his hips forward reaching behind him to hold Cas' cock in place. The beauty of dreams was no prep was needed, things just happened, Dean pressed the head of Cas' cock against his ass and felt the burn of the stretch and resistance. His breath caught as he looked down at Cas' beautiful blue eyes, wide looking up at him. It was in that moment Dean realized, this was no dream.

Cas felt an odd but pleasurable sensation coursing through his body moments before he opened his eyes. When he opened them he saw Dean above him, his body flush as he was trying to lower himself onto Cas' erection. He didnt know how this was happening, after he had lost his grace, lost all of his powers, he still had the ability to pick up on Dean's longing. He would often sneak into his room at night, laying next to the hunter, providing him comfort while he slept. being sure to sneak back out before Dean awoke, but this had never happened before.  
"Dean?" Cas manages to ask. Dean looks at him, confusion followed by a looks of horror and humiliation crosses his face as he hops off the bed and moves across the room. "Cas, I.... I'm sorry man, I thought it was another dream. God, this is embrarrassing" Dean says, covering his face, his entire body flushing red.  
Cas sat up in the bed, looking down at his erection and then looking over at Dean realizing he too has one. "you... you dream about this?" he asks, still trying to really grasp what's going on.  
"um... I...uh..." Dean stammers.  
"You dream about us?" Cas inquires further.  
"Just... Cas, can you please leave? I can't..." Dean huffs a loud sigh as he finally looks back at Cas. "Yes"  
Cas is hit with a new set of emotions at Dean's admission. He's felt Dean's longing grow increasingly over the years, but he didn't ever imagine, would never allow himself to imagine that he longed for him in this way. "Dean..." Cas squints at him, his head cocking to the side.  
"Dammit Cas, lets just forget all about this... can you please just leave." Dean says taking a step closer to the bed.  
Cas stands up taking a step closer to Dean. "Dean, do you... have you... are you..." Cas isn't sure what it is he wants to ask. He looks down at the floor, when he looks back up Dean is standing closer to him. "What was happening before, is that something you really want?" he asks, his voice low.  
"yes" Dean says softly.  
Cas closes the distance between them wrapping his arm around Dean's waist pulling him into him. He presses their lips together as Dean wraps his arms around him. He feels Dean's tongue lick over his lips and he parts them, letting Dean slide into his mouth. His tongue meets Dean's gently at first as he feels his body come alive. He lets out a low moan pulling Dean closer, their cocks rubbing against each other.  
Dean breaks the kiss, searching Cas' eyes "are you sure?" he asks.  
"More than I have ever been about anything." Cas says smiling, turning them around walking back to the bed. He pushes Dean down onto the bed before joining him.  
Dean lets out a low groan, "I want you to fuck me Cas." he casts his eyes to the bed briefly before looking back up. "But you're going to have to go slow at first. I've never done this before."  
Cas smiles climbing on the bed with him. "That makes two of us." He leans in kissing him deeply, running his hands over Dean's firm body, wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking gently. He slowly kisses down Dean's jawline and over his chest. Savoring the taste of him and the soft noises he's making as he works his way down. He looks up at Dean as he reaches his cock, Dean's green eyes are staring down at him as he slowly runs his tongue over the tip. When Dean moans above him Cas' opens his mouth taking his full length in, Dean grabs a fist full of his hair crying out his name as he bobs his head up and down of Dean's length.  
"Caaas" dean whines pulling harder on his hair. "... n...need you..."  
Cas looks up at him, popping his cock out of his mouth, running his tongue down the underside as he lifts Dean's leg over his shoulder. His tongue glides over Dean's balls before slowly circling his tight puckered hole. He hears Dean hiss above him and he looks up to check his expression. "Too much?" he asks  
"n...no.... more..." Dean moans, hitching his hips into Cas' still pumping hand.  
Cas licks around Dean's entrance, pressing in slowly with his tongue until Dean is moaning wildly above him. Cas pushes Dean's leg up, gaining easier access, slicking up a finger in his mouth before gently pressing it into him. He rather quickly is able to slide a second finger in as his tongue soothes over the stretched skin.  
"C..Cas..." Dean moans "More...please...ngh" he begs  
Cas adds more saliva to his fingers as he presses a third into him. Dean presses back into him greedily as Cas slowly pushes his fingers in and out of his stretched hole. 

Dean decides he simply cannot take any more of the slow torture. He sits up, pulling away from Cas as he grabs the fallen angel and pulls him up onto the bed laying him flat. Dean kisses him hard before trailing his lips down Cas' body. He swirls his tongue around Cas' delicious cock getting him nice and wet before positioning himself on top of him once again. He looks into Cas' eyes as he slowly lowers himself down onto Cas' dick. He moves slow, adjusting to the intrusion, and is soon sitting flush with Cas' hips. He lets go of the breath he was holding with a low moan. "mmm... feels better than I ever dreamed Cas" he says leaning forward taking the fallen angels lips with his as he starts to slowly rock his hips into him. Cas slides his tongue into his mouth as he runs his hands over Dean's thighs up to his hips holding tight as Dean's pace started to pick up. He let out a low moan into his mouth as Dean lifts up and slammed back down.  
"Shit! Dean!" Cas cried out and Dean stopped, sitting up looking at him.  
"I've never heard ..." Dean started  
"get ready to hear more, because FUCK Dean, you feel amazing.... Now move!" Cas says, his voice rough and his eyes wild. He digs his fingers into Dean's hips as he starts moving again. The room quickly fills with the sound of their moans and the rough harsh sound of  Dean's hard cock slapping Cas' stomach as he bounces on top of him.  
"Talk dirty to me Cas." Dean moans leaning down kissing him hard as he continues to ride him at a full gallop.  
"Dean, ngh, I never ....fuck you're so tight..." Cas murmurs as he wraps his fingers around Dean's cock.  
"Does it feel good? hmm? You like your fat dick in my ass? Come on baby, tell me how much you like me riding your cock." Dean says letting out low dirty moans in Cas' ear.  
"D..dean.... ungh.... yes... love my cock in your tight ass... ngh... oh shit... I think I'm... gonna..." Cas' breath came hard and fast as Dean pushed down hard, buring his cock deep in his own ass rotating his hips, grinding down onto Cas. "Come on Cas, fill me up.... Come for me...." Dean says biting on Cas' ear. "I want to feel you come inside me.  
"Dean... I ... ungh.... OH.... Ahhhh!" Cas cries out as his hip buck up into Dean, his orgasm ripping through him.  
Dean following him over the edge as Cas' hot cum fills him up. He releases his load all over Cas' hand and chest as he collapses on top of him panting hard. Dean lays on top of Cas for a moment while they catch their breath before he rolls to the side, Cas' cock sliding out of him. He lets out a soft whimper at the loss, but settles for wrapping his legs and arms around Cas' sweaty body.  
"That was.... amazing Dean." Cas says absently trailing his fingers on Dean's shoulder.  
Dean looks up at him, "how often do you come in my room at night Cas?"  
Cas blushes "every night since I've been here" he admits.  
"Why?"  
"Even without my grace I can feel you Dean. I feel your longing, and I wanted to comfort you. I didn't know that this was what you were longing for though. I could have never dreamed this." he smiles softly.  
"Is this okay?" Dean asks  
"More than okay Dean. I love you, more than I could ever tell you when I was an Angel, and since I lost my grace, all these human emotions that came flooding in, only made my love for you more intense. But with it came the self doubt. I never believed you could want me like this." He explains.  
"You love me Cas?" Dean says sitting up a little  
"I always have Dean." Cas nods  
Dean's heart swells as he looks into Cas' ocean eyes and wonders 'Am I still dreaming?'


	12. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from IG||@superwho_phanlover based on some pretty hot Destiel fan art with Dean and Future!Destiel... I hope I've done the pic justice, and I hope ya'll like it!

Dean still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this was the future, his future... could it really get this bad this fast? He wandered through the dark camp, earning looks that were either angry confusion or fearful respect, depending on who the person thought he was. He had other things to worry about than what the people in this camp thought of him. Like how the hell he was going to get back to his time and stop this future from ever happening. He couldn't become this person, he couldn't allow this to happen.   
He walks by Cas' cabin, his angel had fallen so far Dean could hardly recognize the man he had become. His carefree attitude...the drugs... the sex... oh god the sex. Dean couldn't wrap his mind around the sex. And when he did think about it... all he could think about was how Cas would look laying naked on the bed. His body loose and willing, waiting for his partner to join him in the bliss of joining their bodies. The way Cas would sound as his partner kissed down his muscular body, the feel of his skin under Dean's hands as he moved down.... Wait what.... Dean shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the images, but he could still hear Cas moaning in his head.  There was something stirring inside him that he hadn't allowed himself to acknowledge before, and he couldn't shake it. He pushed off the wall he had been leaning against, needing to get away, desperately wanting to clear his mind of the images of Cas writhing beneath him, when he realized that he wasn't just imagining the sounds. Someone was inside his cabin with him, someone was making him moan like that, beautiful dirty little moans, and all at once he was incredibly jealous.   
He tried peaking in the window, then chided himself, turning away, meaning to walk far far away, maybe take a cold shower, when he heard his name. He froze, slowly turning around looking at the cabin, thinking he had been busted, but he didn't see Cas anywhere. Then he heard his name again and hearing Cas moaning his name, sent blood straight to his cock. He crept closer to the house listening intently, Cas' moans getting louder. He walked up onto the little porch, and was trying to peak in the window on the door when it pushed open. Dean looked around to see if anyone was watching before he slid into the warm cabin closing the door behind him. The air hung heavy with a smoke. He followed the sounds of Cas' moans down the hall where the bedroom door was open just a crack. He slowly moves closer, reaching his hand out to the door, hearing Cas moan his name again. He pushes it open and sees Cas shoved up against the wall, wearing nothing but the loose blue shirt he had been wearing earlier, he looks at Dean and smiles, that loose easy smile that his own Cas never gave him. "I knew that weed was good, but I never imagined it'd be this good." he said slowly. The blonde man, who was balls deep in the former angel, turned his head and Dean locked eyes with his future self. 

"I, uh... I'm sorry guys..." Dean stammers, feeling his face turn red, he takes a step back toward the half open door, accidentally pushing it closed in his haste to leave, he slams against the door with a thud.

"nothing to be sorry about." Cas says languidly "I've been thinking about this since you showed up"

He watched as the future him snapped his head back looking at Cas "Cas!" he growls

"Oh come on boys, you can't tell me THIS hasn't crossed your mind. I know you better than that." Cas nips at Dean's lips. "when are we ever going to have this kind of opportunity?" 

Dean watched intently, frozen in place as Cas slides his legs from around the other Dean's waist. His hand slowly falling from his shoulder down over his stomach, his long fingers wrapping loosely around his erect cock. His future self turned and moved with Cas as he walked toward him. Dean could feel the blush creeping to his ears as the thoughts of what was about to happen ran through his mind.

His brain was then overwhelmed by all the questions;  
What was going on?  
Why wasn't he running?  
Did he want this?  
Could he do this?  
Could he turn away?

Cas stopped just before him, his blue eyes locking with his own. "You don't know this yet, but we've had this conversation Dean. I know how you feel about me, how you've always felt about me." His lips spread into a wide grin as he ran his other hand down over Dean's crotch, feeling the bulge that was straining against his zipper. "besides if I didn't already know" his hand presses harder against his cock "this would give you away" Cas moves in closer to Dean, and he can feel his heart racing, his eyes flicking from Cas' blue ones to his own slightly older, more tired green ones and then back again. His tongue runs over his bottom lip as he lets his uncertainty go, leaning in and taking the fallen Angel's mouth with his own.

Of all the times he imagined kissing Cas, it had neverbeen like this, but it had always been this easy. Very quickly he is melting into the kiss, his hand sliding around his waist stopping at the small of his back. Dean pulls Cas' body firmly into his, letting out a low moan when he feels his nimble fingers pop the button on his jeans. Dean breaks thekiss with a gasp when he sensing movement behind Cas. It's more than surreal to see the mirror image of his own body sliding up behind Cas' body, feeling his own hand over his at teh small of Cas' back. They are past the point of no return as Cas wraps his fingers around Dean's cock and he feels his knees buckle. 'I can't believe this is happening' he thinks as his future self moves in closer locking lips with him over Cas' shoulder.

Words could not begin to describe how that felt, it was strange but familiar and actually pretty damn hot. They both moan as Cas pumps their cocks in his hands. When Dean pulls back looking into the former Angel's face he sees a hunger he's never seen before. Cas leans in kissing him again, his tongue gliding into his mouth deeply, pulling yet another moan from Dean.   
When Cas pulls back Dean is panting, and he realizes his pants are gathered around his ankles. "I need you inside me Dean" Cas says head tilted back slightly and his eyes closed.  
The older him licks at Cas' ear and asks "Which one of us angel?" he asks his voice thick with lust.   
Cas' lips spread wide in another smile as he opens his eyes looking at Dean mischeiviously before turning wrapping his legs around the other Dean again as his hands pull him up by his thighs. Dean feels his heart sink a little as he sees him reach between them, expertly sinking his cock deep into the fallen Angel's ass. Dean takes a step back as both of the other men moan. Cas reaches back pulling Dean into his back, craining his neck he kisses Dean and whispers "Now you"  
Dean feels his dick twitch, Cas really wanted to take both of them? at the same time? When he looks from Cas to himself, the look on his face convinces him that inside Cas is exactly where he needs to be. Dean spits in the palm of his hand reaching down slicking his cock before gripping the base firmly, sliding in closer. He slowly presses the head against Cas' stretched hole and his own cock. -God if he let himself think about this he'd never go through with it-   
Timid at first Dean presses slowly, until the head of his cock breaches Cas' rim, he lets out a gasping moan at the same time the other men do and he pushes harder, sliding all the way home. Cas' lets out the dirtiest sexiest moan he has ever heard in his life and he leans in biting on his ear as he slowly starts rocking his hips. His cock sliding against his own inside the fallen Angel's perfect ass.  
The three of them move together, moaning, Cas chanting Dean's name encouraging Dean to thrust deeper and harder into him, one hand wrapping around Cas' throat, the other wrapped around his stomach holding him as his other self holds his thighs tightly. They all pant and moan together as Dean feels himself racing to the edge, a deep heat pooling in his stomach as he licks and bites on Cas' ear.  
Cas lets out another loud moan "Dean! Ahhh.... ngh.... oh fuck!" he cries out and Dean feels him tighten around their cocks. Cas' body trembles between them, then he feels the other Dean tremble as well and soon his cock is covered in hot wetness inside Cas as he thrusts again deep, releasing his load into Cas as well. All three men cry out as their orgasms roll through their bodies, falling into comple ectasy together.

Dean's eyes fly open and he sits up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest. He's trying to catch his breath as he feels a hand run up his back soothingly. He turns his head and smiles, laying back down taking the hand in his own, kissing it softly before holding it over his heart.  
"that dream again?"  
"yea." he says wrapping his arms around the other body that shares his bed. "that's the third time this week"  
"One of these days you're going to have to tell me what you saw when you visited the future" the hand moves over his face.   
"I already told you. I saw a horrible burned and destroyed world. With nothing but heartache and dispair." Dean says, "but no matter what version of the future we have, at least I know I will always have you." Dean leans in kissing the soft lips that he's come to know well since he got back from his stint in the future.  
"Close your eyes Dean, I'll watch over you"  
Dean closes his eyes moaning softly "My Angel"  
"I love you Dean" Cas says runnig his fingers through Dean's hair as he fell asleep.


	13. from thin air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my darling Skye (superfanwoman) for help with the title of this chapter  
> A little longer than I usually do for my drabbles.... but I wanted to give you the good stuff... (yes I mean you Skye :*)

All Cas can think about is Dean fucking him. He wants him to grab him hard by the nape of his neck and throw him against the wall. To then crash his body against him, shoving him harder into the wall. Wants Dean's thigh to part his as he grinds his body against him, seeking the friction they both desperately desire. He want Dean's perfect pink lips to smash into his dry ones, kissing him brusingly hard, tongue thrusting into his mouth until they are both panting , gasping for air. Cas wants Dean to rip his clothes off and kiss lick and bite his way down his body, leaving a trail of marks that he will be able to see for days. So he can stand in front of the mirror and trace his fingers over them and remember...  
How Dean sank to his knees before him, lifting his leg over his shoulder before sucking his cock into his mouth, taking him down in one swallow. Leaving Cas so lost in his desire that he had to grab Dean by the hair just to be sure he didn't fall over. How Dean's dirty little mouth was able to make him feel so much pleasure that he was left speechless above him, moaning incoherently. Dean pulling him out of his mouth, licking lower until his tongue runs over Cas' sensitive opening, teasing only briefly before pushing a long digit into him making Cas gasp, tightening his fingers in Dean's hair. Dean stretching and opening him up until he begged Dean to "fuck me". How Dean looked at him with burning passion as he stood up, slamming their mouths together with a growl. Fingers digging deep into his ass as he rolls their hips together, Cas' sensitive cock rubbing against the course denim of Dean's jeans. "Dean" he moaned into his mouth and Dean pulled back eyes wild with lust, just before...  
Dean grabs Cas' shoulder flipping him around, his chest slamming into the wall and even though Cas has turned his head to the side, he cannot see Dean behind him, can no longer feel his touch. "Don't move" Dean growls as he tries turning his head more, a chill of anticipation running through his body. It seems like an eternity before he hears anything, and when he does, its the unmistakable click of a bottle being opened. Cas bites his lip to hold back the moan that builds in him. Another eternity passes as Cas waits the 30 seconds for Dean to touch him, and when he does Cas can no longer hold in the moan. Dean's cool, lube slicked fingers run over his opening, pushing into him with ease. Cas' body adjusts to the intrusion quickly, his ass pushing back onto his fingers greedily in no time. Which only serves to elicit a delicious laugh from Dean in his ear. Cas whimpers at the sudden loss of Dean's fingers, but doesn't have to wait long before he feels the hand one hand on his hip pulling him back, as the other hand pushes down on his back so he's braced against the wall with his ass sticking out. Cas once again tries to look back at Dean and feels a harsh smack on his ass when he does. A surge of pleasure and pain runs through his body and he's not sure how he's able to keep standing as his knees wobble. Suddenly Dean's touch is gone again, but before he can protest, Cas feels the tip of Dean's cock pressing into him, and nothing else in the world matters except this. The light burning pinch of his puckered hole stretching around Dean's thick cock sends chills through his body, and its too much and not enough all at the same time. He doesn't realize he isn't breathing until Dean slides all the way into him and he lets the air that's burning in his lungs out. Dean holds himself still, his thick cock filling him completely, but when Cas rolls his hips, Dean sets a brutal pace. Thrusting in and out of him with such force that Cas' fingers grasp at the wall for purchase, his chest slamming into the wall over and over. The hand on his hip grips him tightly, and Cas smiles knowing there will be bruises left for him to admire. Dean's other hand moves up his back into his hair, pulling his head back, his mouth licking and sucking on Cas' ear as he pants heavily. "Cas" Dean's ragged voice says as he almost viciously fucks him against the wall, making him bite his lip holding onto his orgasm. "Cas" he hears again, the passion leaving his voice, being replaced with concern and a hint of irritation. "CAS!"  
Cas blinks his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he looks at Dean across the table. He notices his hand is on his neck rubbing lightly and he quickly drops it into his lap. "hmm?" he manages  
"Where the hell did you go just then?" Dean asks  
"Just lost in thought I guess, did you need something?" Cas asks, he feels a light blush filling his cheeks as he realizes the dull ache he's feeling is his own erection.  
"just... No, never mind. You sure you're okay?" Dean asks leaning in a little. His eyes flick to Sammy at the end of the table. "Something you want to talk to me about?"  
Cas knows he's turning red, fearful of what he may have said as he was daydreaming about Dean, and those perfect lips on his... Cas shakes his head. "No, I'm fine, just going to go... Uh... Stretch my legs a little. This research is getting to me I guess" He stands up, thankful he still had his trench coat on, even more so that it's long enough to hide the very obvious bulge in his pants. He walks out of the library and down the hall, he may not need to sleep, but Sam and Dean had been insistent that he have his own room for when he was at the bunker with them, and right now, he was deeply grateful for that. He reaches his room, closing the door behind him and starts stripping his clothes off. He knows that if he just sits here and clears his mind that his erection will eventually go away. But the thoughts of Dean are too fresh in his mind, and he wants the release. He tosses his coat on the chair in the corner and kicks out of his shoes walking toward the bed loosening his tie. His shirt is half unbuttoned and he's reaching for his belt when he hears the door open behind him. He turns and his blue eyes meet Dean's green ones.  
"Cas, I...." Dean starts, coming to a halt as his eyes roam down Cas' body.  
Cas doesn't know what to do his hands frozen at his belt as his cock twitches at the sight of Dean in his room. "Dean?" he asks softly and Dean's eyes snap back up to meet his.  
Cas swears he sees a small smile pull at the corner of Dean's mouth. "I..." Dean starts, pausing a moment to swallow. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you seemed off, and now I can see why. I should go, leave you to... uh.... It..." Dean licks his lips as his eyes once again flick to where Cas' hands are, then back up to his face, but he makes no move to leave.  
Cas stares at Dean unsure what to do, he isn't leaving and the way he's looking at him, Cas swears if he doesn't stop, he's going to cum in his pants. He takes a breath, "Dean can you ... Um..."  
Dean pushes the door closed behind him and takes a bold move toward Cas, and Cas is certain this must still be a dream, but people who are dreaming don't know that they are dreaming right? Dean is taking another step toward him, and Cas feels his heart racing in his chest. "Cas... Can I ..." He says softly coming to a stop before him, tongue flicking over his lips as he one again looks down at Cas' hands on his belt.  
Cas is searching Dean's face for any indication of how real this is, is he really here in his room with him right now? His mind flashes to his fantasy of wanting Dean to slam him against the wall. Of Dean's lips of his, his hands running over his body... Cas isn't sure how long he is lost in the fantasy this time, but he is pulled into the now when he feels Dean's hands on his, moving them from his belt. "Dean" he says, barely more than a whisper.  
"Cas? I want to touch you..." Dean says, his eyes pleading as his fingers unbuckle his belt and then move to his pants opening them slowly. Cas casts his eyes down, afraid if he looks at Dean whatever spell has been cast will break. Dean's finger hooks under his chin lifting his face, green meeting blue with burning passion. "Can I touch you?" he asks, and Cas simply nods his head. "Tell me Cas, can I touch you?"  
"please Dean, please ... I want to feel your hands on me " Cas breathes, his heart racing faster as Dean smiles at him.  
Dean slides his hands down, pushing Cas' trousers and briefs to the floor at their feet. He then runs his hands over his shoulders, dropping his shirt to the floor. Dean takes a step back looks at Cas from head to toe and Cas suddenly feels the urge to run, hide, pretend this never happened. But there's a hunger in Dean's eye that keeps him standing where he is. "you're more beautiful than I imagined Cas." Dean says softly.  
Cas blushes, ducking his head. "Don't tease me Dean"  
Dean takes Cas' hand pulling him closer. "I would never" he says sincerely as he slides a hand around Cas' back pulling their bodies together, their mouths less than an inch apart. "Let me show you" Dean whispers just before pressing his lips to Cas' and Cas swears he sees fireworks.

Cas just wants Dean to fuck him, but thats not what he gets.  
Dean kisses Cas' with a slow passion that leaves them both panting for air when he pulls away. He smiles softly, running his hands over Cas' body. "I've wanted to touch you for so long Cas" Dean says looking into his eyes.  
Cas smiles shyly leaning in and pressing his lips to Dean's. "I want you to, I need you to." He says kissing him again. "I need to feel you" he bites his lip, eyes flicking down to the front of Deans jeans then back up. "All of you"  
Cas hears a growl at the back of Dean's throat as he presses their bodies together, walking them backward, until Cas' legs catch on the bed and they are both falling onto it. Dean's hands slowly run over Cas' body as he kisses his jaw and down his throat. A shutter runs through Cas' body as Dean's thumb grazes his nipple and Dean smiles against his skin, running it over again and again until Cas moans arching his back into Dean's touch. "You like that?" Dean asks, his teeth lightly grazing over his collarbone, as his mouth moves down to his other nipple. Dean's tongue swirls around the sesitive flesh and Cas' moan is enough of an answer that Dean doesnt stop. He licks and sucks his nipple until its a hard nub and then he takes it gently between his teeth, biting gently.  
Cas' fingers grasp at the sheets on the bed, back arching again as he moans Deans name. "More... ngh... Dean.. please... more" Dean smiles looking up at Cas as his mouth trails farther down his body and Cas' breath catches in his throat as Dean wraps his long fingers around his throbbing cock.  
His hand holds just tightly enough to move it to the side as dean runs his tongue down his thigh, sucking a deep red mark. Cas' hips buck up into Dean's touch, his head rolling back as a low groan escapes him. Dean's mouth moves over, his tongue lightly running over Cas' balls and a choked "Dean!" escapes Cas this time, which only seems to encourage Dean further as he sucks them into his mouth. When Dean pulls back, Cas' balls sliping from his mouth with a loud pop, Cas looks down at him.  
Dean looks up, his green eyes lust blown "So beautiful Cas." he says before lifting Cas' leg over his shoulder, exposing the puckered pink flesh.  
"Dean" Cas breathes just before Dean runs his tongue over his hole, slowly pushing inside of him. Cas' back arches off the bed as he throws his head back, fingers still grasping and pulling at the bed sheets. Dean licks and sucks at Cas' rim, his tongue pushing in and swirling around, drivng Cas mad with pleasure. Cas holds his breath as Dean slowly slides a finger into him and when he rolls his hips fro more, Dean is eager to give it to him, pumping and scissoring, stretching him open until Cas is Chanting Deans name. "Dean... please... " He begs, pushing his ass back onto Dean's fingers.  
Dean pulls his fingers free, his body sliding up Cas'. He places a hand into Cas' hair holding his head as he kisses him deeply before standing up off the bed.  
Cas looks at him wide eyed as he takes off his clothes. His eyes going straight to Dean's hard thick cock bobbing between his legs as Dean kicks off his pants and boxer briefs. Cas sits up on the bed reaching out to Dean, pulling him close as his mouth latches onto his cock, taking him in completely. This time it's Dean who moans with pleasure as Cas bobs his head up and down his length. Deans fingers weave into his hair as he pulls Cas' head back, mouth sliding off his cock with a pop. Dean leans in kissing Cas' now red and wet lips, pushing him forward as they lay back on the bed. Dean fits himself between Cas' legs and grinds their hips togther, cocks sliding agaist each other. They both moan into the kiss, Cas' hand sliding around deans body to his ass, fingers digging in.  
Cas pulls fromt he kiss, looking into Dean's eyes. "Fuck me" he says barely more than a whisper.  
Dean shakes his head, "I'm going to do more than that " he says running his hand down Cas' body, pulling his leg up and he sits back. Dean grabs a small bottle of lube, seemingly from thin air and snaps the lid open, squirting a generous amount onto his cock, rubbing it all over before pressing his fingers into Cas with ease. Cas bites his lip holding back a moan. Dean's other hand grabs Cas' chin making him looks at him. "Dont' hold back, I want to hear you" he says crooking a finger and grazing Cas' prosatate for the first time.  
Cas doesn't hold back, lettting out the dirtiest moan as he rolls his hips back onto Dean's hand. "Dean!... ungh... more... I ... nnn..need more..... please!"  
Dean once agian pulls his fingers away and Cas lets out a little whimper at the loss. But soon he feels the thick head of Dean's cock pressing against his hole and he lets out another moan. He feels the pinching burn as Dean slowly guides his cock into him. Cas holds his breath until Dean slides all the way in. They both breathe together, faces mere inches apart as they look into each others eyes. Cas' tries to relax, letting his body adjust to the intrusion, Deanis bigger than he imagined, and it takes him longer than he'd like. But all of a sudden the pinching pain is gone and the pleasure sets in. Cas moans as he rolls his hips into Dean, who in turn closes his eyes and moans as his hips slowly start rocking their bodies together.  
Dean sets a slow steady pace and Cas is torn between being in complete bliss, and desperately wanting more. He runs his hands over Dean's body grabbing scratching pulling their bodies together. "Oh Dean..." he moans softly as Dean kisses down his neck, leaving little love bites along his collarbone. Dean takes Cas' nipple into his mouth, worrying the already sensitive flesh causing Cas to arch his back off the bed. The shift in his body also enables Dean's cock to graze across his prostate, forcing a shuttering moan out of Cas. Seeingly encouraged by the new whimpering noises falling from Cas' lips Dean thrusts harder into him, nailing his prostate each time. While his thrusts are harder, his pace is still slow and when Cas reaches down trying to grab his own cock, Dean swats his hand away, wrapping his own long fingers around his hot erection, pumping slowly with his thrusts.  
Not knowing what to do with his hands Cas runs them through his own hair, back arching off the bed as Dean brings him closer to orgasm. The heat pooling in his stomach and he holds onto it, not wanting this to ever stop. Dean leans forward, hips studdering in their slow but hard thrusts. "Let go baby, I've got you.... Come with me" Dean says softly in his ear.  
Cas does as Dean tells him, his orgasms ripping wildly through his body. "UNGH OH DEAN!!!" He cries out as his cock spurts thick white streaks across their stomachs, he screams Dean's name again as Dean thrusts hard into him, moaning and releasing his own load deep inside Cas.  
"Cas..." Dean mutters as he slowly pulls out of him, his breath ragged.  
Cas lets out a soft whimper at the loss of Dean's cock in his ass. He wraps his arms around Dean, afraid that at any second he's going to wake from this dream. But that doesn't happen, Dean kisses him softly as they both catch their breath. Cas smiles looking into his green eyes. "Dean?" Cas says  
"Yes my angel?" Dean replies, running his hand through Cas' hair.  
"Can we do that again?" He asks  
Dean laughs "I think that can be arranged" he says kissing Cas' collarbone  
"Dean?" Cas says again.  
"hmm?" Dean hums against his skin  
"next time..."  
"Yea?" Dean says looking up into Cas' eyes.  
"I want you to fuck me... hard...against the wall" Cas says  
Dean's eyes go wide before a cocky smiles spreads across his lips. "I can definitely do that" he says with a low growl as he kisses him hard.  
Before he knows what's happening Dean has him off the bed and thrown against the wall, his body crashing into him as his thigh spread's Cas' legs apart, grinding their hips together. Dean smashing their mouths together so hard Cas can taste blood. 'Finally" Cas thinks as Dean grabs his hair pulling his head back and sinking his teeth into his neck.


End file.
